Love And Valor
by ProjectSonicX9
Summary: When deemed unfit to continue military service, Drew enlists for the Royal guard but Princess Luna sees him fit enough to be an elite shadow guard. However she begins to have feelings for Drew despite her vows to never love, and Drew's code of honour forbids him from relations with the princess. But will these vows of honour be enough to stop their love for each other?
1. Chapter 1

Inspired by a story on fimfiction

A ProjectSonicx9 Production/Release

* * *

Over one millennia ago Equestria was ruled by two sister princesses: Celestia and Luna. Both contributed to the safety, the well-being and the economic stature of the world. But even as the mighty princesses they both felt the natural emotion of love. However due to their immortal state the older sister forbid them both from loving another living being simply because their immortality would force them to outlive their lover.

Luna was younger than Celestia and never heeded her warnings about love and became romantically involved with a stallion named Star Gazer, his natural love for the night enticed her and the two became inseparable.

Millennia ago:

The night air was hot, the moon was in full bloom and ponies across Equestria where asleep peacefully at their homes. However in the royal castle in Canterlot there was a dimly lit light in one of the royal chambers.

Luna screamed as she reached the peak of her orgasm, "Yes Gazer, cum inside me… I want to be the mother of our children" she screamed and Star Gazer felt himself reach his edge.

Star Gazer gave one last final thrust and Luna screamed as he came inside her. He was breathing heavily and collapsed overtop of Luna as exhaustion over took him. "I love you Star Gazer" Luna whispered, Star Gazer attempted to talk but was panting to heavily to reply.

"Together we shall give life to beautiful children" Luna whispered, not directly to Star Gazer but just whispered it for any-pony to hear. Star Gazer nodded, he rolled off of Luna and cuddled up close beside her as they embraced each other. Luna flicked off the light that kept the room illuminated and the duo cuddled together under the light of the moon far above the world.

Narrator:

Unfortunately, for whatever reason, Luna and Star Gazer were incompatible with each other and Luna was never able to become pregnant like they had hoped. As the decades past Star Gazer grew old and eventually past away one night in his sleep, Luna was never able to love again, she had been emotionally distraught from the death of Star Gazer, which eventually led to her becoming Nightmare moon and she was banished to the moon.

After 1000 year imprisonment on the moon and eventual defeat of Nightmare moon, Luna once again became a partial leader of Equestria with her sister. However even now, after one thousand years, she sadly remembers love and all that it was but still vows never to let herself become heartbroken over the death of a lover.

Present Day:

When Twilight Sparkle found a spell that created a teleportation matrix between Equestria and a world called Earth that was inhabited by humans, the two races quickly became allies. Ponies and humans would travel to the other world in search of anything ranging from: vacation to residence, it even resulted in love interests. Though the two species were with each other at first, the advancements in magic proved powerful enough to cast spells that allowed humans and ponies to have children together. Weird right? Humans and ponies having children, yeah anyway back to the story.

However despite Equestria's peaceful nature, humanity still had conflicts in their world and eventually the technology of firearms reached Equestria. The new technology eventually caused crimes and even small conflicts but never the less Equestria remained an extremely peaceful nation.

Sgt. Drew, Sudan in Africa:

"Peacekeeping my ass… this shit is downright fucked up" I yelled to Captain Daniels as I helped him to his feet.

Another RPG round struck the building and debris fell from the roof of the building we had taken cover in. "Shit… Private Sharps, can you hit that bastard with the RPG?" Daniels yelled over the sound of automatic gunfire.

Private Sharps peaked out the window then readied his C7A1 rifle and leaned out the window and took a single aimed shot. "I got em" Sharps yelled, "Good, now get the fuck away from the" I began but just as I was about to say 'Away from the window' his helmet was knocked off and blood splattered against the wall behind him as his skull was ruptured.

"SNIPER, GET AWAY FROM THE WINDOWS" Daniels yelled. I leaned up against the solid building wall, my ears were still ringing from the blasts of the RPG. I looked at my assault rifle and remembered I had to reload it, I ejected the spent magazine and loaded a fresh one. "We're a little outnumbered here eh Captain?" I joked as I racked the charging handle. Daniels rolled his eyes "THIS IS NOW TIME TO BE JOKING AROUND" Daniels yelled. I chuckled and peaked up over the window ceil, as I peered out to the battle field I saw a group of resistance fighters charging towards us.

I swore to myself as I brought my C7 assault rifle and held the trigger back and I sprayed them down with a concentration of automatic fire. The group screamed as their bodies were riddled by 5.56mm NATO rounds.

I caught a glimpse of light from a building not far from us and ducked just as a sniper bullet chipped away at the window ceil beside my face. I opened up the M203 grenade launcher on my assault rifle and slid a 40mm HE grenade round into the launcher and cocked back the slid.

I looked to Daniels, "The sniper is in the second story window of the building on our 9, don't look. I'll take him out with the 203" I said through heavy breathing. Daniels nodded and I popped up and quickly took aim on the window where the flash reflection from the rifle scope had come from. I pulled the trigger on the M203 grenade launcher and the high explosive grenade shell propelled through the air and slammed into the window.

The grenade exploded violently and part of the building wall was destroyed as the explosion ripped through the room, killing the sniper. I quickly ducked back down behind the wall and ejected the still smoking grenade cartridge. I nodded to Daniels but soon something didn't feel right.

"Sir, they're retreating" Corporal Dickens yelled out. I peeked out the window to see if he was right. I sighed in relief as I watched the resistance soldiers scurry away, "Well that's a relief" I muttered but I spoke to soon.

A thunder BOOM filled the air and our small building that we had taken shelter in was slammed by a tank cannon round. The explosive cannon round decimated part of our building and blew away Jenkins, Ramirez, Dickens and Stanley. "FUCK!" I yelled and peered out the window to see an old Russian made T-72 battle tank.

"Where the fuck did they get that thing?" I yelled and Daniels shuffled over to me. He pulled out a satchel charge from his waist saddle, "It's our only shot at this. Cover me" Daniels said. I shook my head and looked to our remaining squad members. "Jameson, Deny and Frankston, you guys give us covering fire, make sure those resistance fighters don't get off pot shots on us" I ordered and they nodded.

I pulled out a smoke grenade and Daniels did the same. We both pulled the pins on our smoke grenades and tossed them towards the T-72 tank and waited for the smoke screen to build. I looked to Daniels and nodded.

As we both lept out the windows our squad members began to fire at resistance fighters who had dug in. Though resistance fighters did fire at us, their shots were inaccurate and sloppy, usually kicking up dirt in front of us or far behind us.

I slid behind a small wall of sandbags in the war torn street as Daniels rushed into the smoke. I spotted a group of fighters appear on a roof top and snapped my aim to them. They didn't even realize where I was until it was too late. My C7 chattered in my hands as lead death ripped through their bodies.

Daniels came running out of the smoke screen, "RUN!" he yelled. I swiveled my body and began to run back to the building but as we did the T-72 battle tank fired upon the building. The side of the building was destroyed and our squad members were killed in the blast.

I swore as I swiveled my body back around and fired upon several enemy soldiers. A thunderous explosion ripped through the streets as the satchel charge erupted and decimated the T-72 battle tank. My rifle ran dry and I quickly reloaded the gun. "LET'S GET OUT OF HERE" Daniels yelled, I turned my body around and ran towards the remaining cover of the building that we had taken cover behind before.

Daniels was a little slower than I was and took cover behind some sandbags in the middle of the street to give me covering fire as I lept through the window. I leaned back out the window just as his assault rifle ran dry. "I'm out of ammo" he screamed.

I brought my assault rifle up and began shooting down enemy soldiers. I stopped firing for a moment and leaned my left arm out of the window and motioned for him to hurry up. "COME ON DANIELS, COME ON!" I yelled. He dropped his assault rifle to the ground, probably figuring he'd pick it up later and rushed back towards me.

I took aimed shots at the enemy soldiers that tried to shoot Daniels down, dirt was being shot up just inches behind his feet. Daniels was about to hop through the window when a resistance fighter got a lucky shot and the bullet went straight through Daniels upper leg. Blood spurted out of his wound as he stumbled forwards.

I leaned out of the window and grabbed him by his chest harness. I pulled him towards the building but several other enemy soldiers took aimed shots and the AK47's shots went through my friends back. His body stiffened for a moment then several other rounds shot through his legs and fell to his knees, I attempted to pull him through the window.

He gave out a grunt of pain and coughed up some blood. He looked to me with a disappointed frown, "God damn you Drew…" he began but several other 7.62x39mm AK47 rounds tore through him and his body went limp as he died in my arms. "NO… DANIELS… NOOO!" I yelled but as I did a resistance fighter launched an RPG round at the building. The rocket round exploded violently and I was caught in the blast and propelled through the air then crashed to the ground.

My vision blurred as I looked to the roof of the building and my world seemed to spin. I heard resistance fighters yell things but I couldn't understand their language. I reached into my chest holster and pulled out my M1911A1 pistol, I had to go through hell and back to get this pistol as a non-issue sidearm but by god I was determined and finally got it issued to me.

My aim was severely shaky and I felt so weak that I could barely hold the bloody gun in both my hands. As a group of three fighters came into view I emptied the pistol's entire magazine into the group, the first soldier was struck in the upper chest by a trio of .45 caliber rounds, and the other two received lower chest shots that cut through their ribs and knocked them to the ground.

I ejected the magazine and loaded a fresh one into the gun. I thumbed the slid release and the gun clanked as the slid slammed forward and loaded a new round into the chamber. I waited for a moment as I heard a group of resistance fighters approach. I knew this would probably be my last stand but by god I was gonna give them hell.

Suddenly a thunderous explosion ripped through the streets. I heard the resistance leaders scream and as I looked out to the street I saw why. A Canadian Leopard 2 battle tank had entered the street along with a platoon of Canadian soldiers.

I chuckled weakly to myself, 'About time they showed up, what kept them? Traffic' I thought to myself. I heard an infantry soldier run over to our building, he gasped then turned back to the reinforcements. "MEDIC!" he screamed and I reached my hand out towards him, he saw my movement and raced to my side. "MEDIC!" he screamed again then looked back to me.

"Hold on marine, you're going to be fine… MEDIC!" he screamed, I coughed weakly and brought my pistol up to my chest and rested it on the center of my chest as my world faded out.

Drew, several months later at a military hospital:

As the military brings in more wounded soldiers I wonder to myself, 'Will I ever see the battlefield again?'. All I've ever known was war, when I was just a boy I was an orphan. Nobody ever adopted me and when I was 16 I left the orphanage and joined the military. I had never had a last name and when the orphanage had found me on the front door steps all that they found with me was a note that read 'take care of Drew'.

I never knew life outside of the warzone, and whenever I'd take leave time it scarred the living hell out of me. The world that wasn't war torn was so peaceful, so different. People were different and what made it even stranger was now there were ponies in the mix. A lot of the other marines talked about going on vacation time to some place called Equestria and after finishing their term they would move to that place.

Not me, all I ever wanted to do was stay in the battle. I could never imagine living a regular life. But now I was inactive, I had suffered body trauma from the explosion and was unable to prove combat ready so I wasted my days watching the field outside the hospital. Other injured soldiers were outside in hospital gowns, playing chess or sitting at picnic tables conversing with one another.

I just sat in a wheel chair and watched. A nurse came up beside me, "How are you feeling today?" she asked and I looked to her with a weak smile. "Watch this… I've gotten better" I said as I held the railing beside me for support and stood up. I staggered a little and the nurse rushed to my side. I held up my hand for her to stop then let go of the railing and walked slowly without any sort of support but soon my legs gave out from under me and I was forced to grab the railing before I fell to the ground.

The nurse grabbed my arm and helped me stand up straight. "Drew, they won't even give you basic examination until you can walk straight. Maybe you should just apply for medical discharge, it would still be honorary" the nurse suggested and I looked to her with a frown. "Are you going to help me or not… I can't live a normal life" I said and stood up without the support of the railing.

"Well… you could always try another military placement" she suggested and I shook my head. "I don't want to leave the field" I muttered as I turned around and looked back to the hospital field. "Well how about enlistment for another military?" she suggested and I gave her a dire look. "I don't mean something like Al-Qaeda, something like, royal guard maybe?" she asked and I scrunched my nose.

"I didn't know the queen needed new guards" I said in a gruffly voice. "No, I meant the Equestrian royal guard" she replied and I raised an eyebrow. "Are they an underground resistance? I've never heard of them before" I asked and she shook her head. "No, the Equestrian royal guard is the Princess's elite guards. They operate in Equestria" she informed me, I shifted my gaze away and groaned.

"Isn't Equestria that horse place?" I asked disappointedly, she leaned against the railing beside me and nodded. "Yes, and their physical requirements will probably be less demanding than the Canadian military's so you'd have a better chance getting sent back to the field" she informed me. I groaned to myself, she was probably right, I wouldn't see any action for the Canadian army for a long time and even if it is a horse army regiment, at least I'll see action.

"Alright… I'll do it, just don't tell anyone" I replied and she nodded. "Well if you're going to get ready for royal guard then you're going to need to get your health back" she told me and I looked to her. "What do you have in mind?" I asked and she smiled "I think I know just what we need…"

Narrator:

For the next four months Drew went through the most rigorous training with the nurse. At first they did simple walking exercises, Drew would walk without support to get back in the habit of balance.

Soon Drew began to head to the firing ranges. At first his aim was terrible, he could barely hit the paper target at fifty yards.

Drew was brought to an exercise room where he began to regain his balance by standing on one leg, though he usually wobbled and fell over. The nurse also put him on the treadmill at an extremely slow speed.

As he continued his training in the exercise room he used the bench press, though he could barely even bench 135 lbs. because his arms were so shaky.

As the second month came around Drew's aim began to get better, he was able to keep the shot grouping within the paper target at fifty yards. In the exercise room he was able to do a slow jog on the treadmill and was also able to balance on one leg. Though he was still very unbalanced and wobbly he would never fall over. As he used the bench press he was finally able to bench 150 lbs. with only a small amount of shake in his arms.

The third month began and Drew was finally able to keep his grouping in the bull's-eye range on the target at fifty yards. As he exercised the nurse that trained him sped up his treadmill speed to a heavy jog. He was able to stand on one leg but still wobbled slightly. When weight lifting he was able to bench 200 pounds with a little bit of struggle to keep the bar straight.

Finally in the fourth month Drew would use the shooting range and was able to hit bull's-eyes at one hundred yards with an open sight C7 assault rifle. When he went to the exercise room he was able to go at a full paced run on the treadmill. He was finally able to stand on one leg, extend his left arm out to the side, bend his head back and touch his nose with his right hand, all while keeping his balance. When using the bench press he was easily able to bench press 290 lbs. with no struggle.

Drew:

I was panting heavily, I couldn't believe that I had actually improved that much in so little time. I stood up and looked to Nurse Bloom, she was my nurse that had helped me all this time. I extended my hand and shook hers.

"Thanks nurse… I don't think I could've done it without you" I panted and she pulled me into a tight hug.

She soon released me from the hug and handed me my release papers. "They're signed. You're free to go… go show them what a Canadian soldier can do" she said with a wink. "Bloom… I… thank you, I couldn't have done it without you" I said, she nodded and I walked towards the exit of the military hospital.

I exited the hospital and quickly waved down a taxi and ordered him to drive me to the closest teleportation building. It was weird in a way, I had never really thought about this whole Equestria place, but now I was going there and I only knew one thing. That I had to find a place called Canterlot and apply for enlistment.

Drew, World teleportation building:

It was strange, this place almost reminded me of an airport. There was the immigration desk, there was people lined up to go wherever they were going. The only thing it didn't have was the airplanes outback.

"Name please" said the travel receptionist. "Drew" I replied and she looked up from her paper work. "Full name please" she replied, "Uhh, I never had a full name ma'am. Was an orphan and joined the military as soon as I turned sixteen" I informed her. She scribbled something down on the paper and looked back up to me.

"Rank and serial number sir" she ordered, "Uhm, I'm not in the military anymore" I told her and she scribbled something else down. "Okay Mr. Drew… are you traveling for vacation, visitation or permanent residence?" she asked. "Occupation" I replied and she looked up to me with a strange look, "Uhm sir?" she asked curiously. "Military occupation to be exact" I replied and she scrunched her nose.

"Sir… may I ask why you aren't enlisting for a human military army?" she asked and I sighed to myself in self-disappointment. "I am not physically fit enough to be a Canadian soldier anymore ma'am, so I'm looking for another military organization and a good friend referred me to the royal guard" I told her and she nodded.

"I see… okay one moment please… okay all done, he's your papers, when you get to Equestria there will be someone waiting for you to take you to a recruitment office" she said and led me to a teleportation matrix.

"Just step through the portal sir, don't worry it doesn't hurt" she informed me. It looked really sketchy, like something from some old sci-fi movie or something. The portal was a bluish color and I couldn't see the other side. I prayed to god that this wasn't just some wild goose chase and hopped through the portal. My mind went blank and it was like I passed out.

Drew, Equestrian teleportation building:

I groaned as I rubbed the side of my head and stood up. The last thing I remembered was… "Oh yeah" I said in a low gruffly tone as I was met by the face of a female receptionist pony. "Mr. Drew I presume?" she asked and I nodded. Jesus I had never really paid attention to the stories about ponies but when the other guys said they were smaller than us I thought they meant by a few inches, not a few feet.

The receptionist stood maybe 3'5", but I guess if she stood on her hindlegs she would be at least 5'3". "Yes, I'm Drew" I replied and she nodded "This way please".

She led me through the building and to the front entrance. "Do you see that carriage?" she asked and pointed to a yellow carriage. "Yeah" I replied, "That'll take you straight to the Canterlot recruitment office" she informed me. I turned to thank her but she was already gone, "Thanks, I guess?" I muttered and walked up to the carriage.

I stepped into the carriage and sat down, it was so much more comfortable than a car. The ponies attached to the carriage started pulling the carriage towards Canterlot. "So Mr. Drew, I hear you were in the military" the driver called back. I leaned forward so I could talk to him. "Yeah, what about it?" I asked, "Oh well no offence I was just trying to create small talk" he replied and became rather quiet.

"I'm not offended, I was just asking what part of the military did you want to know about?" I asked and he turned his head back to me. "Well I was just wondering what you did? Engineer, pilot" he began but I cut him off. "The military paid me to kill people" I replied bluntly and he became quiet.

"Oh… I see, uhm well how's things?" he asked and I tried to change the subject. "Alright I guess, how's your life?" I asked. It was one of my biggest mistakes I had made so far. He began to go on about his life, like he was telling me every single detail of his life so far.

Drew, Canterlot recruitment center:

"Well here you are sir, have a nice time" Jethro, the driver, told me. I nodded and handed him some money. Apparently our currencies were rather interchangeable, one dollar equalled whatever the hell those gold coin looking things were.

I gave him a wave and walked into the recruitment office. The receptionist looked at me and her eyes widened. "Uhm can I help you sir?" she asked and I nodded. "Enlistment for royal guard please" I replied and she was probably stunned because she just sat there and didn't say a thing.

"Uhm okay… can you please fill out these papers" she said and gave me a pile of papers. I took a pencil and quickly answered all the questions then handed the papers back to her. Most of the questions were easy: name, age etc.

"Okay, if you would be so kind as to follow me to the examination room please" she said and led me to another part of the building. "We have to give you a basic physical examination before we can bring you into training for the royal guard" the receptionist said as she opened a door and let me into the room. "The doctor will be with you in a moment" she said and left the room, leaving me alone inside.

I twitted my fingers as I waited, it was different than the Canadian military recruitment that was for sure.

A stallion walked into the room, his attention was focused on the papers. "Okay Mr. Drew, I understand that you… whoa… okay you're… a human?" he asked and I nodded. "I see… okay well if you would please remove your shirt and pants and attach these monitors to your chest" he told me and handed me these little suction cup looking things, they were probably the same sort of things that the doctors use to measure your heart rate when someone exercises.

I got my clothes off and hooked up the little suction cup wires to my chest. "Okay Mr. Drew, if you would please step on the treadmill so we can begin" the doctor said and I did as I was told.

Third person, recruitment building:

The physical exam had been going on for hours and Drew showed no signs of exhaustion, his rigorous training with Nurse Bloom had really paid off. "I'll uhm… be right back" the doctor said quickly and raced out of the room and to the receptionist desk. "Molasses, call Celestia. Tell her she has to see this" the doctor ordered her and she quickly called Celestia with the desk phone. Recently humans and ponies had shared their technology with each other and now ponies used phones rather than the old styled mail system to talk with one another over longer distances.

The doctor returned to the examination room where Drew was still going. "Uhm… so uhm I'll be back… just uhm keep going okay" the doctor told Drew who nodded and continued to jog on the treadmill.

Soon after Celestia and Luna both arrived, Luna on her own decision to see what had the recruitment doctor so hyped up. "Celestia, you have to see this, come with me" the doctor told her and led her to a room with a one way window that allowed them to watch Drew in the examination room.

Celestia shrugged "So, it's a human exercising" Celestia retorted and the doctor handed her a pile of papers that had recorded Drew's physical exhaustion levels during the examination. Luna looked over the doctor's shoulder and gasped. "He's been doing this non-stop for the last eight hours?" she asked and the doctor nodded, Celestia simply shrugged. "What's the big deal?" she asked plainly.

"Look at his vitals right now" the doctor said and pointed to the monitor in the room. It read that his heart rate was barely above normal. "His body must have been pushed to limits beyond what you push your guards to. I also called in the travel building and asked them to find out about this guy. He was in the Canadian military and was labelled inactive after he was nearly killed by an explosion, he could barely even walk four months ago, then he just got up and began to run again" the doctor informed the princess.

Celestia thought about it for a moment. "I don't want him" she replied bluntly, both the doctor and Luna gasped. "WHAT" Luna gasped and Celestia turned to her sister. "Our royal guard consists of unicorns and pegasus for a reason sister, they have abilities that others do not. Even though this human has extreme physical fitness he cannot fly nor can he probably shoot a gun" Celestia told her sister.

"Actually… uhm the military reports state that he can continuously hit bull's-eyes at one hundred yards with an open sighted rifle ma'am" the doctor informed her but her mind would not be changed. "Even so, he is a different species and would not…" Celestia began but Luna interrupted her "I'll take him. Tell him he's already passed training and have him report to the royal castle throne room tonight at 8pm sharp" Luna ordered.

Celestia looked to her sister and shook her head. "He is your responsibility Luna, I will not take responsibility for your elite guards" Celestia said as they both left the recruitment office.

Drew, inside recruitment office:

My hair was still wet, I had used the shower room behind the examination rooms to wash up before I got ready to go. "So she really said that?" I asked and the doctor nodded.

"Yes, but you better hurry because it's 7:45 now and you don't want to be late" the doctor told me. I nodded, "Thanks doc, see yah around" I called out as I dashed out the front doors and looked around. I saw a castle looming above all the other buildings and figured that had to be the royal castle.


	2. Chapter 2

A ProjectSonicX9 Production/Release

Enjoy...

* * *

Drew, in front of royal castle:

"And I'm telling you that Luna herself wants to see me" I told the guard but he was still reluctant to allow me to enter the castle. "Sorry sir, strict orders, no one is allowed in the castle after 7:30" the guard told me. 'Then why the hell would Luna give me a meeting at 8?' I asked myself.

A stallion in royal guard armor stepped forward and both the guards saluted him as they allowed him to pass. "Hey wait a minute!" I blurted out and the stallion turned back with a raised eyebrow. "You guys just said no one is allowed in the building after 7:30" I argued and the stallion who had walked past them chuckled.

"Listen, uhh whoever you are. I'm Captain Shining Armor" he told me and I rolled my eyes. "Hey, give him some respect, he's the commander of all guards in the field of combat" one of the guards told me in a deep tone. "Okay then, Shining since you're the captain then Celestia probably told you that I was coming, so tell these guys to let me past" I said and Shining Armor thought for a moment.

"Alright let him past, but you're coming with me" he ordered, I stepped past the guards and walked up to his side as he led me through the front doors. "Did Celestia really call you for a meeting?" Shining asked and I shook my head, "No her sister, Luna, did. Guess she figures I'm some really special soldier or something" I informed him and he nodded.

We approached a large set of doors and the guards in front of the doors saluted Shining Armor as we entered the massive throne room. Celestia was sitting on her throne at the other end of the room. As we walked towards her I got the feeling that I was late, either that or Celestia already didn't like me.

Shining Armor bowed down in front of her and I stood in proper posture and gave her a salute. "You're early… Luna will be with us in a moment, she is just raising the moon. Tell me Captain, how was your mission?" Celestia asked and Shining stood up and answered her "Mission was a complete success ma'am, the criminals surrendered and we captured the weapons shipment" Shining Armor informed her and she nodded.

Luna entered the throne room and trotted up to her sister's side. "We'll leave you two alone" Celestia said and both she and Shining Armor trotted out of the throne room. Though most ponies stood shorter than me, Luna and Celestia stood almost my height. "Mr. Drew, we have a proposition for you if you'd care to hear it" she offered and I nodded. "Our sister does not want you for the royal guard but we would like to know if you would like to join our special unit, the shadow guards?" she asked and I nodded, "Yes ma'am" I replied. She smirked, "You agreed to this very easily and you don't even know what the tasks are" she told me.

"Permission to speak freely ma'am?" I asked and she nodded, "Ma'am with all due respect I live for honor, to serve and to protect. When I was unable to re-enlist in my military because of my injuries I was referred here. So I'll take just about anything you have as long as it's military related" I told her.

She nodded, "It is military but it is far different than anything you had back on earth. The shadow guards are our elite force, when something arises that needs to be handled with extreme prejudice it is done by the shadow guard" she informed me. "It can even be as extreme as facing an Ursa major" she warned and I nodded, "Ma'am, you give the order and I'll execute it to my dying breath" I told her, she smiled.

"Well in that case, let's suit you up with some equipment" she said and led me out of the throne room. "So tell us Drew, what tasks did you have in the military back on your world?" she asked as we walked down the long hallways of the castle. "I killed people that threatened peace" I said bluntly, most people would say 'I was a peacekeeper' but that wasn't how I saw it, peacekeeping isn't shooting people who stand against us, peacekeeping is diplomatic solutions. But it didn't bother me in the least, I kind of liked 'peacekeeping'.

"Oh… are you at all traumatized by it?" she asked and I shook my head, "No ma'am" I replied bluntly, she slid her horn into a hole in a door and the door opened, revealing an armoury. I entered the room and my jaw dropped, there was literally every kind of hand held weapon that ever existed, along with armor but screw the armor I wanted a gun.

"I think we'll have to get Ms. Rarity to make you a combat uniform later but for now you'll just have to wear what you have" Luna told me as I browsed through the selection of weapons. "Do you see any you like?" she asked and as a matter of fact I did.

I grabbed an M1928 Thompson sub machinegun from the rack of guns. "Oh yeah… this will work" I said as I racked back the charging bolt. The gun felt like it was brand new, actually come to think of it the gun probably was brand new. I grabbed a saddle harness and attached it around my waist, then grabbed some 50 round drum magazines and slipped them into the waist satchels.

I smiled as I attached a fully loaded drum magazine into the gun and slung it across my back. I was about to leave when I spotted a gem of a pistol, well actually it was a revolver. I was struck in awe from its pure beauty as I picked it out of the gun rack and held it in my hands. The S&W 500 magnum, the most powerful handgun on earth and probably in Equestria as well. I grabbed a box of .500 magnum rounds and slipped them into the waist satchels. I slipped on a chest harness and slid the revolver into the shoulder holster and looked to Luna and nodded.

"Well… Mr. Drew it is time to show you your post. Follow me" she said and led me out of the armory.

As we walked down the hallways she looked to me. "Drew… if we asked you to perform any task, would you do it without hesitation?" she asked and I nodded. "It is my duty and I will perform my tasks to my dying breath ma'am" I replied and she stopped and I looked to her.

"This conversation never leaves us" she said and I nodded. "If we ask you to do something you will do it, even if that includes killing a pony" she told me and I nodded. "Yes ma'am, I understand" I said and she smiled. "Good. Congratulations Drew, you just made Sergeant"

* * *

6 months later:

Sgt. Drew, posted outside royal bedroom of Luna:

"So tell me Sarge, why don't you were regular armour?" Corporal Hart asked. Hart and I became quick friends as soon as I was posted but he always asked why I wore the clothes that I did. Every other shadow guard had to wear shadow guard armour, it was impervious to magic attacks and magic holds but the actual armour itself was quite weak and I doubt it would stop anything larger than a .40 caliber pistol round.

When I looked at myself it made me chuckle. I had Rarity create me an old western style duster coat, trousers, leather boots and a Stetson hat. The rest of the shadow guards looked like something from medieval times where I looked like something out of an old Clint Eastwood movie. However despite the western apparel's lack of armour it seemed silly for me to wear the shadow guard armour if it could would barely stop a 9mm round.

"I mean shit Drew, you look like that guy from the human movies… uhh what's his name, you know the one who's like 'Make my day' or whatever" Hart told me. "Clint Eastwood" I replied, "Yeah, yeah him. I mean if you had the facial features I would say you look exactly like him" Hart told me.

"Say something only he would say" Hart laughed and I pulled out my S&W 500 magnum. "You're looking down the barrel of a Smith Wesson 500 magnum, the most powerful handgun in Equestria, one I might remind you that could take your head clean off" I said in my best Eastwood voice.

"You act him very well" said a voice from behind us. We stood in attention as Luna stepped up beside us and I holstered the massive revolver. "At ease. Follow me, the shadow guards have an assignment" she told us and we followed her to the war room where several of the other guards were.

They all had the same armor, the same look on their face, they even had to get their fur colored dark blue to be accepted as a shadow guard. Guess I was the odd one out.

"Alright listen up. Reports indicate a large group of armed combatants just inside the Everfree forest. Your job is to go in, eliminate the combatants and get out. Any questions?" she asked and no one said a word. "Your helicopters leaves in ten minutes, dismissed" she said and we all saluted her then proceeded towards the helipad outside. Man I couldn't even imagine what this place was like before they started getting human technology.

The pilots started the rotors on the helicopters, they sort of resembled old Hueys but had a little different rotor and cockpit design. We all piled into the choppers.

Lieutenant Daffodil nodded to the pilot and we took off towards the Everfree. I sat on the edge of the doorway and mounted the door gun of the helicopter. M60, real nice.

* * *

Luna, inside the royal castle:

I watched the helicopters depart. For some reason I had begun to have feelings for the human. "I can't allow myself to have feelings for him" I told myself. Drew had been kind enough to spend time with me and teach me to say I rather than we. He was so kind and gentle yet when the time arouse for battle he was straight to it without a second thought.

"I can't allow myself to fall in love… not again" I whispered to myself and a tear came to my eye as I remembered my old lover, Star Gazer. I looked out the window to the departing helicopters and whispered "Goodbye my love".

10 minutes later:

* * *

Sgt. Drew, approaching Everfree forest:

"When we set down I want there to be a concentration of suppressing fire along with the quick advance into the forest" Daffodil ordered. I readied the M60 and took a deep breath as incoming rounds from the forest below began to ping off the helicopter hull.

"Oh shit" cursed one of the pilots as he put out his cigarette and took hold of the control shaft for the helicopter with both hooves. I saw the muzzle flares of assault rifles below, I aimed the M60 at the muzzle flares and pulled the trigger back. The M60 chattered and 7.62mm NATO rounds flew downrange and into the forest below. I could never tell if I hit my targets from up here but the tracer rounds made it easier to direct my fire at the muzzle flashes.

The helicopters looped around for a pass over the forest, then landed in the clearing. We hadn't even disembarked the choppers and we were already experiencing heavy fire. As our helicopter went to land I lept off the chopper even before it touched the ground and brought up my Thompson, the ground was covered with a thin layer of snow, it had been a rather warm winter and there hadn't been much snow but snow still managed to coat the ground.

I could see muzzle flashes from the treeline and I brought the Thompson up and squeezed the trigger back. The sub machine gun chattered in my hands and the drum magazine made a rattling sound as the gun ate through the .45 caliber rounds.

In a matter of seconds I had emptied the entire fifty round drum magazine and quickly replaced it with a fresh one. I heard a fizzing _whoosh_ and watched in horror as an RPG round flew through the air and slammed into one of the helicopters. The helicopter erupted in a brilliant and horrifying explosion that killed all the occupants.

I looked over to the lieutenant and saw him screaming orders to the others. "L.T., we need to get out of the clearing, smoke grenades then move into the forest" I yelled. I grabbed a smoke grenade from my waist satchel bags and pulled the safety pin and tossed it towards the tree line, the others did the same. The grenade exploded and soon afterwards the treeline was blocked by a smoke screen.

"L.T., move the soldiers forwards" I yelled out and despite being a higher rank than me he followed my orders.

I charged forward recklessly through the smoke screen and entered the dense forest. I passed through the smoke screen and spotted a group of seven combatants, they were zebras and they had redesigned some AK47s so that they could hold them I their hooves and fire them. 'Figures' I thought to myself as I brought my sub machinegun up and hosed them with a wall of .45 caliber rounds.

They screamed in agony and fell to the ground but I wasted no time just standing around and rushed forwards. Rounds seemed to burst the trees apart near my body but I kept charging forwards them lept behind a fallen tree trunk and took cover.

The shadow guards were close behind me and soon a lot of the elite guards took cover near my position and fired at the zebras emplaced not far from our position. "Bastards are dug in tight" Daffodil yelled.

I peeked over the log to see that several zebras had set up a machinegun nest with an old Type 99 Japanese light machinegun. Several other zebras had taken cover behind trees and dirt piles and fired at us with AK47s.

"Hit it with the grenade launcher" I yelled and Hart came up beside me and levitated out an old M79 grenade rifle and popped a 40mm grenade round towards the machinegun nest but the 40mm grenade fell short of its target and exploded a few dozen meters away from the machinegun nest. "Grenade launcher can't reach that far" he yelled.

I rolled my eyes and shuffled across the ground and out of the line of fire. "Where the hell do you think you're going?" Daffodil yelled and I looked back to him "Just give me some covering fire would yah" I ordered him as I lept to my feet and rushed around to flank the MG nest.

I heard Daffodil give the order for suppressing fire and it was like I was deafened by the gun shots. The world around me seemed to erupt in explosions and gun shots and all I could hear was the screams of soldiers. I slowed my charging pace to a slower, sneakier stalking pace and I crept up beside the machinegun entrenchment. They hadn't seen me yet and I planned to keep it that way. I pulled out another smoke grenade and tossed it in front of the machinegun nest. The grenade exploded and soon a smoke screen formulated in front of the gunner's view.

I quickly stepped forward and pulled the pins on two M67 fragmentation grenades and tossed them into the machinegun nest. I heard screaming come from inside the nest as I ran back towards the shadow guards.

The machinegun chattered violently and suddenly a round ripped through my side. I screamed in pain and fell forwards but quickly regained my balance and continued to run. The grenades exploded and ignited the machinegun ammunition inside the entrenchment and it erupted in a spectacular explosion, one that I unfortunately didn't get to watch.

Zebras watched as I ran past them, they were either too confused or too stupid to realize what was happening and none of them even fired a single shot at me. My side wound was bleeding rather profusely and blood had begun to soak into my trousers.

Before they finally realized what was happening I lept over the fallen tree and took cover, Hart fired the M79 at a group of zebras and they were caught in the explosion of the 40mm grenade blast.

Soon after, the zebras accepted defeat and surrendered. I got to my feet, the snow where I had been lying down was stained red from my blood. Hart looked at the blood and rushed to my side with a medical kit. "Shit, Drew. You're hit man, you're bleeding" he said as he levitated my duster coat away from the wound so that he could apply medical bandages. I smirked "I ain't got time to bleed"

* * *

Sgt. Drew, Everfree forest:

"That was the last of the wounded, the next chopper will come to pick you up" the helicopter pilot yelled out then took the helicopter into the air and flew back to Canterlot.

I lit a victory cigar and looked to the battlefield, the battle had only lasted ten minutes yet it had taken the lives of so many. Hart walked up beside me, he too was smoking but he was only smoking a victory cigarette, though it wasn't much of a victory.

Daffodil trotted up to my other side and he had a fat stogy cigar hanging out of his mouth. "Was this even worth their lives?" Daffodil asked and I shook my head, "Only freedom is truly worth someone's life L.T." I told him and he chuckled. "Well what kind of freedom did we save today?" he chuckled, knowing that he was going to have to write letters to the families of the ones who died today, informing the families of their deaths and he was probably looking for something to cheer them up like 'You son died fighting for freedom' or something like that.

"None… we only managed to kill and be killed, nothing more nothing less" I told him. My side still hurt like hell, but Hart had done a terrific job with the medical dressing and it had stopped the bleeding for now. I heard the rotors of a helicopter approach overhead and watched as our final Huey helicopter came to pick us up.

Hart and Daffodil embarked into the helicopter but I stopped for a moment and looked back to the battlefield where so many had lost their lives in such little time. "Come on sergeant, we don't have all day" yelled the helicopter pilot. I let out a sigh and sat on the edge of the doorway and held onto a safety bar as the helicopter pilot flew us back to Canterlot.

I watched the treetops below as we passed over them and thought to myself 'What were the last things going through those soldiers heads when they died?'. It was a question I would never know, nor would I let it trouble my thoughts.

I took the burning cigar out of my mouth and flicked it into a snowy field as we passed out of the Everfree. The cigar seemed to fall in slow motion as it fell to the snowy ground far below.

* * *

Sgt. Drew, Royal castle:

We entered the castle, the dead had already been brought to the morgue so they could be properly dressed for a funeral. The wounded had been brought to a hospital but I managed to convince the medics that I wasn't injured that bad and that it was just a flesh wound.

Hart, Daffodil and I entered the castle and proceeded straight to the war room for debriefing. "So Hart, what are you doing this upcoming Hearts and Hooves day?" Daffodil asked and Hart simply shrugged. "Don't know, marefriend dumped me recently so I'm single again" Hart informed us and Daffodil turned to me as we walked down the hallways of the castle.

"How about you Sarge?" he asked, I hadn't really thought about it until he brought it up. "Uhm, I don't know. Maybe apply for holiday work or something" I replied casually. "Yeah, I would figure as much. There's just no taking you away from the action is there?" Daff joked and I rolled my eyes. "Yeah well if you call standing outside a door for fourteen hours a day action then I guess there really is no taking me away from it" I laughed.

We entered the war room where Luna was looking over the field reports from the other soldiers. She looked up to us, "Ah Lieutenant, just the stallion I was looking for. Corporal you're dismissed for the night" she told us.

Hart tapped me on the shoulder as he left. "See you at the bar" he said with a wink, most of the shadow guards got together after a mission and drank together at the local bar. "Ma'am, what are my orders?" I asked and she looked to me. "I need your report of the mission as well, after Daffodil's" she replied and turned back to Daffodil as he told her the after action report.

"So that's it ma'am, nine dead and six wounded. We managed to capture seven zebras though" he informed her and she nodded. "Dismissed Lieutenant, you may be on your way now" she told him and he gave her a bow then left.

Luna looked to me, "Report?" she asked and I shrugged. "It's gonna sound the exact same as what he just said" I told her but I guess she wanted to hear it anyways. "Well I… ahh… shit… sorry ma'am" I groaned as my bullet wound seared with pain, I must've moved the wrong way or something. "What's wrong?" she asked and I shook my hand, "Oh nothing, just a bad bruise is all" I told her and she raised an eyebrow.

"You're a terrible liar. What's wrong?" she asked again and I moved the duster coat out of the way and revealed the medical bandages which were now stained red with blood. She let out a terrified gasp and ran to my side. "Hey easy, I'm still sore" I told her but she didn't listen and instead began to unravel the medical bandages with her magic.

"Hey! What are you AHH" I screamed in pain as the sudden movement of the bandages seared pain through my wound. "Hush now… oh my, this is awful. Why didn't you go to the doctor?" she asked, half irritated that I didn't go to the doctor's office. "Uhm, cause it isn't that bad" I replied with confusion, really it wasn't all that bad. Well maybe a little bad but not terrible.

"This is a bullet wound! You're bleeding" she told me. I was going to say 'I ain't got time to bleed' but figured it wouldn't be a good time. "Well I was told it was ketchup, I was actually going to dip my fries in it" I joked, but I guess it was a bad time to be joking because she shot me a cold glare. "What? It's not like I'm dying. If I went to the hospital I would be taking up room from others who need it more, you should have seen Smithson, his friggin gut was torn open from a machinegun and he was in critical condition when we loaded him onto the chopper. I couldn't really go to the hospital and get stitched up if there was a chance that I was getting treated before he was" I replied and she sighed.

"Please, never do this to yourself again. Please promise me that next time you have a wound like this that you'll tell a doctor" she pleaded and grabbed me in a tight hug. The force of the hug tore opened the semi scabbed bullet hole and I began to bleed again. "Uhm… Luna, are you okay?" I asked as I hugged her back with an uneasy feeling. It wasn't written in the laws of shadow guard code but everyone knew that the princess was off limits.

"Please… don't do this again" she said and I could feel tears dripping from her face onto my shoulder. "Okay… but I kind of hate needles" I replied and she pulled back from the hug and gave me a curious look. "Really?" she asked and I nodded, "Yeah, I had to get a bunch of immunization needles before I went overseas… I never want to see another needle in my life" I told her with a pained chuckle.

She looked down to my bullet wound, "Well, I might be able to help you with that" she informed me and kneeled down. The tip of her horn touched my wound and it seared with pain but soon it felt icy cold and I watched in pure amazement as her magic healed my wound up, it was as if it was never there.

She stood up and looked at me. "If you ever have a wound like this, promise me that you'll come straight to me and get yourself patched up" she told me and I nodded. "I promise that next time I'll come straight to you" I promised and she grabbed me and hugged me tightly again. "I don't want to lose you" she said, her voice was muffled by my shoulder, I rubbed her back uneasily and hopped that no one saw me.

She pulled back from the hug and looked to me as tears continued to trickle down her face. I wiped a tear off her face and smiled, "Well ma'am, if that's all then I should really be going" I said and she nodded.

I turned around and was about to leave the war room when Luna called out to me. "Wait, sergeant" she called and I turned around as she trotted up beside me and held out her foreleg. "Would you please escort me to my chambers?" she asked and I nodded. There wasn't anything else I could do, she was the boss and what she said goes. I slid my arm around hers and escorted her through the hallways, though why she needed an escort was beyond me.

We finally reached her chambers and I opened the door for her, "Thank you sergeant" she said and I nodded. "You're welcome ma'am" I replied as I went to give a salute and she laughed heartily, "Please call me Luna, you're off duty so you don't need to call me ma'am or royal princess for now, sergeant" she laughed. I lowered my hand from my salute. "Oh well, in that case you could call me Drew, or Drew if you want" I offered and she nodded.

"Well Drew, are you interested in staying the night with me? Without a guard I feel rather exposed" she asked and I gulped, 'Was that seductiveness in her voice?' I thought to myself but quickly shook off the thought, there was no way in hell that she'd be interested in me. "It is my duty ma'am err Luna and I would be honoured to stand guard for the night" I replied.

Her face seemed to fade from happiness, "Oh… well I uhm… thank you Drew… I shall be in my bed if you need me, for anything" she said, it was like she put emphasis on 'Anything' I swear to god she was trying to seduce me but like hell I wasn't going to risk losing my job because I thought that the princess was trying to seduce me. "Goodnight Luna" I said as she turned and trotted off towards her bed, her hips had sway in them and it was almost like they memorized me and I watched her flank sway back and forth as she trotted back to her bed.

Then suddenly her tail swished out of the way and I caught glimpse of her… I stammered and quickly spun around. I quietly closed the door behind me. There was no way that she really just… "The blood loss must've gotten to my head" I told myself as I loosened the sling on my Thompson sub machinegun and let it rest loosely in front of my chest. I sighed to myself and quickly subdued the thought, I mean really there was no reason that the royal princess of all ponies would want me.

I looked to my left and saw the balcony and figured maybe the cold air would help calm the nerves in my body so I looked both ways and figured even if someone or some-pony was stupid enough to come to try and hurt the princess I was only a few yards away and could easily cut them down with my Thompson before they even entered the room.

I walked out onto the balcony and looked out to the city of Canterlot, the night air was cool and sent sensational shivers down my entire body. It was a pleasant feeling, though not many felt my love for the cold night, I none the less loved spending the night in the cool breeze under the beautiful illumination of the moon.

* * *

Sgt. Drew, posted outside royal bedroom:

I groaned to myself as my head started to hurt. I had stayed up all night outside Luna's bedroom door and I had this feeling that it was going to be an unbearably long day.

I lifted my arm up and looked at my watch, 3:30am. "Great… I still have like four hours until guard duty" I groaned to myself. The door to the royal bedroom opened and Luna stepped out. I stood in attention and she rested a hoof on my shoulder. "Please Drew, relax" she said in a soothing tone and I let out a deep exhale and yawned.

"Mr. Drew, would you be so kind as to escort me outside so I may lower the moon" she asked, though it sounded less like an order and more like a simple offer. "Yes ma'am… uhm I mean, I would be honoured to escort you Luna" I said, remembering that she wanted me to call her Luna until I was on duty.

She wrapped her foreleg around my arm as we walked down the hallways, god I hope none of the nightshift guards see me.

I opened the balcony doors for her and let her step out onto the balcony. It was truly fascinating to watch her as she performed her royal duty to lower the moon. I wondered if anyone else other than her sister could do something like that.

The moon was lowered below the horizon and the sky became a light haze of darkness as the morning began. She trotted back to my side and looked to my tired face. "Drew, would you like to get some sleep before your shift starts?" she asked and I shook my head. "I can manage" I replied as I led her back to the royal bedroom.

I opened the bedroom door for her and she took her foreleg away from my arm as trotted into the room. She stopped in front of me and turned around, "Drew?" she asked and I gave her a confused look. "Uhm, are you asking if I'm Drew or…" I trailed off from my utter confusion as she stepped ever closer to me, she had a weird look in her eyes.

As she leaned forward I thought it was weird, before this moment I had never noticed that her eyes were a beautiful cyan blue. My thoughts stopped suddenly as she closed her eyes and kissed me briefly on the lips. He lips were wet and it felt kind of good, well I mean get past the fact that it was a talking horse kissing me and it was a rather relaxing moment.

My mind went blank then I quickly came back to reality as she whispered into my ear "Good morning Drew" then turned around and trotted back to her bed. I just stood there, I must've been blushing because she giggled as she looked to me from her bed. "I uhm… good morning Luna" I said as I turned around slowly and walked out of the room, closing the door gently behind me as I left.

'There was no way that just happened' I thought to myself as I leaned up against the wall.

* * *

Princess Luna, Royal bedroom:

Had I been too sudden with him? Sure he blushed but then he just left, he didn't even ask what it was for, he just left.

I sighed to myself and grabbed a Hearts and Hooves day magazine from my night stand and began to browse through it. Even though it was a joyous occasion for so many, it would be a sad lonely day for me. My elite guards usually took the day off to be with their very special some-pony and Celestia was usually busy at a meeting or something. It would be another day that I spent forever alone, but I suppose that's what happens when you are immortal.

The only alicorn I know that has truly fallen in love is my dear niece Cadence, her husband Shining Armor is a true gentlecolt. If I remember correctly I think she's due to have a foal soon, but I might be mistaken.

My thoughts drifted off to Drew, he was so kind and generous yet so bashful and hard headed. Even if he would take me, we could never truly love each other. He was mortal and on top of that he was a different species. A tear trickled down my face as I imagined what could be if we were in love.

* * *

Sgt. Drew, outside royal bedroom:

Captain Daniels looked at me as his life faded from his eyes, his last words echoed through my head "Goddamn you Drew…"

I felt myself being nudged lightly and I was awoken from my sleep. I had sat down and slouched over then passed out. 'Yeah… it must've all just been a dream' I assured myself as I remembered the strange kiss this morning.

I looked up to Hart, who was standing beside me and nudging me awake. He held out his hoof and I grabbed it with my hand. He pulled me up, I groaned in tiredness as I looked to my watch and realized it was 7:28am.

"Up late last night?" he asked and I nodded as I stretched out, hopping that my sleepiness would pass. My head began to throb and I groaned as I rubbed the sides of my head. "Drink too much last night?" he asked and I shook my head, "Nah, I was on night duty" I groaned and he chuckled.

"Drinking too much wine with the princess eh" he laughed and gave me a friendly punch to the arm. "Mhmm yeah… I mean no, I uhm… I feel a migraine coming on" I groaned, not paying attention to what I was saying. "Yeah, Corporal Pastel said he seen you last night with the princess. Arm in arm" Hart chuckled and I rolled my eyes. "Nothing's going on between us, she just needed an escort" I told him and rubbed my eyes as I yawned.

"Yeah, cause the princess really needs an escort. Come on man, I won't tell. What happened last night?" he asked and I sighed. "Fine something did happen" I replied and he got a sly look on his face, he obviously thought something dirty happened between me and Luna last night. "So last night" I began and he nodded, "Me and Luna went outside" I continued as he stayed in perfect attention and nodded his head, "On the balcony and" I continued but he cut me off.

"No way, on the balcony" he exclaimed, but kept it quiet enough so that Luna couldn't hear him. "Yeah, we went out on the balcony and she lowered the moon at about 3:30 this morning" I replied casually, he nearly fell over from the stupid bluntness of my story. "Arrg for the love of Celestia… not that. What happened between you and Luna, you know like in the bedroom" he scoffed and I chuckled.

"I never went into her bedroom and nothing happened between us" I chuckled and he sighed in irritation, he had one perverted mind I'll say that much. "Well I'll tell you, if she asked me to stay on night shift and was holding my arm we'd be getting it on by the end of the night. A little something like this you know?" he told me and made the motion like of rutting her like a wild bull.

"Yeah well you can feel free to lose your job by trying buck the princess but I want to keep my job" I replied and leaned up against the wall as our guard duty started. "Yeah whatever, you know there's a reason she has us on guard duty all the time right?" he told me and I raised an eyebrow. "Because we're good at what we do" I replied and he shook his head. "Nah man it's cause she wants us man, I can see it in her eyes. I'll let you take first go" he told me jokingly, well I hope it was jokingly.

I chuckled humoressly and tried to think about something to make the time fly by but it was as if the day just wanted to drag on forever.

Midday,

* * *

Sgt. Drew, mess hall:

The mess hall was somewhat filled with the elite shadow guards, the replacements for the deceased guards had arrived and were trying to make friends with the older veterans.

I grabbed a tray of food and walked outside in the royal garden and stood alone by a wooden fence. I set my cup of soda, or whatever it passed off as, on a wooden fence post and picked through my food. I had slowly become accustomed to the vegetarian diet of ponies despite my appetite for meat.

I watched as woodland creatures scurried about and chuckled to myself as I ate some potatoes. A young shadow guard walked up beside me, 'Jeeze, they were really scrapping the bottom of the barrel for replacements. That's probably why they recruited me' I thought to myself as I paid him little mind.

He trotted up beside me, levitating his tray of food and holding his cup of soda in his right hoof, well it really wasn't soda because it was rather flat but it would have to do. "Howdy, I'm Cloud… Private Cloud Dasher sir" he informed me in a stutteringly happy voice. I looked to him with a raised eyebrow.

"Aren't you a little young to be a soldier?" I asked and he shook his head. "No sir, I'm twenty one, sir" he replied. I groaned "Knock of that sir crap, I'm just a sergeant" I told him and he nodded. "Yes… uhm what would you like me to call you?" he asked and I rolled my eyes. 'God doesn't this kid have something better to do?' I thought to myself.

"Just call me Sarge, everyone else does" I told him and he nodded and went to lean up against the fence beside me but accidently knocked my soda off the fence post. It landed on the ground and the contents of the cup spilled into the dirt, I looked down to the spilt cup then back up to him with a plain face.

"Shit sorry… here you can have mine" he said quickly and brought his soda cup forwards but in his hurry he ended up tipping the cup and it splashed all over my tray and my duster coat. Pees floated around in my tray and I looked to him with an irritated look. "What did you say your name was again Private?" I asked and he was breathing erratically.

"Dasher… Pri… Private Dasher sir" he stuttered fearfully, I stood up and wiped the mess off my coat and handed him my ruined tray off food. "Hold this, Dasher" I ordered and he held the tray in his hoof as I grabbed his tray of food and pulled out my salt shaker from my coat pocket and sprinkled salt over top of the food.

He looked in confusion as I dressed the food. I handed him back the tray and took mine, dumping the contents onto the ground and picking up my soda cup as I walked away. He just stood there in total shock of what just happened. 'That should keep him confused long enough that I can get away'.


	3. Chapter 3

A ProjectSonicX9 Production/Release

Enjoy...

* * *

Later that day

Third person, outside of bank in Canterlot:

Police carriages blocked the streets outside of a large bank. Police officers levitated out police revolvers and shotguns as they waited. "PUT DOWN YOUR WEAPON AND SURRENDER" boomed a pony police chief with a megaphone.

A faint voice echoed from the top of the building. "Hey coppers, I got a present for yah" laughed the faint voice and suddenly an M60E4 machinegun levitated over the edge of the building roof and began to chatter as it fired in full automatic. The heavy 7.62mm NATO rounds ripped through the police carriages like they were paper, police officers tried to take cover behind their vehicles but it was no use.

Several officers were cut down by the hail of lead and screamed in pure agony as the large rounds tore through their bodies. Blood was spewed across the street as the assailant continued to fire his machinegun mercilessly.

Finally the carnage stopped as he ran out of ammunition and simply tossed the gun down to the streets from the rooftop, the building was a four story building so when the gun hit the ground parts of its stock and fore grip broke. "And can have your officer back" the assailant laughed and tossed the body of a decapitated police officer down to the streets, his body landed on the pavement and nearly splattered across the street but his corpse managed to stay together despite the force of the impact, then in pure horridness he tossed the head of the officer at the police and the head of the deceased officer hit the ground and rolled along.

The police chief with the megaphone screamed in anger. "Goddammit!" the police chief yelled.

Footsteps could be heard across the metal roofs of some of the police carriages. A single set of human legs walked across the tops of police cars, his pointed cowboy boots spurred as he walked, his duster coat fluttered in the wind. Some of the police carriages still had their sirens flashing but others had their sirens shot out from the machinegun.

Finally the man walked down the front of a carriage, he stepped down the hood and finally onto the snow covered ground, though the snow was more slushy then snowy and squished underneath his boots.

He had a frown on his face as he took the burnt stub of the cigar out of his mouth and dropped it on the ground, blowing cigar smoke into the air then stomping it out with his boot and began to walk towards the building. The police chief who had the megaphone looked over and his eyes grew wide. "DRRRREEEEEWWWWW!" he screamed and rushed up as he began following him.

"Goddammit Drew, don't even think about. We have a negotiator coming in and you're not going in there to screw this up. GODDAMMIT DREW, last time you pulled this shit ponies lost body parts… body parts. Now if you go in there I'll have your uniform taken away" he screamed quickly, Drew probably didn't understand a single thing except the threat at the end of his sentence. Drew chuckled and removed his duster coat and tossed it over his shoulders and the police chief caught it as he looked at it with an angered face.

* * *

Sgt. Drew, outside bank in Canterlot:

I had been informed that some asshole had tried to rob a bank but when the cops arrived he took several children hostage and had already executed two children, a colt and a filly, and tossed their bodies of the building roof. Those sorts of crimes couldn't go unjustified, action needed to be taken and I had the perfect judge, a Smith and Wesson 500 magnum.

I walked forwards towards the building and some mare in a suit came up to me. "Listen, Drew I know what you're thinking but you can't do this. Listen, this is Shining Armor he is the second in command of all royal guards" the mare told me and pointed to Shining Armor.

I had a great respect for him because he was a decorated combat veteran but I couldn't just wait around while a sick fucker stood on the bank roof and killed children. "Listen, Drew you have to" he began but I slammed a quick punch into his face and broke his nose, he cried out in pain and staggered back. "When the Princess gets here call me" I replied, 'Sorry Shining but we don't have the time to sit around and try to negotiate with this guy' I thought to myself. God Celestia was going to kill me for this one.

Behind me the police officer who had threatened to take my uniform ran up to Shining's side and took out his radio. "Drew's trying to enter the building, don't let him in goddammit" the police officer screamed.

I walked up to the front doors, 'Jeeze if it was this easy to enter the building, than all the cops should have just swarmed into the building and surrounded the guy' I thought to myself as I walked up to the front doors. A large stallion stood in my way but due to the fact that I had taken off my duster coat and was now only wearing a tight white t-shirt it made me have a look of shear intimidation.

"Uhm here… let me get the door for you" he offered and opened the door for me. I nodded and gave him a smile. "Thanks, oh do you mind?" I asked and pointed to his police radio. He quickly grabbed his radio and handed to me, I nodded as I entered the building. "Hey Chief, the guy at the door let me in, I'll tell the bad guy you said hi" I said into the radio and within a second came the reply. "GODDAMMIT DREW DON'T YOU EVEN" the chief began but I crushed the radio in my hand and pulled out my massive S&W 500 from its chest holster and quickly raced over to the stairs and ascended up to the roof access door.

I was about to open the door when I thought to myself. "Oh wait a minute" I muttered as I tipped my Stetson hat down so that it covered the view of my face then took out a stogy cigar, placed it in my lips and lit it.

I took an inhale of the cigar then stepped back and kicked the door down. Several ponies on the roof screamed as I walked onto the roof, looking like something from an old cowboy movie, well minus the fact that I no longer had my duster coat.

Near the edge of the roof stood a crazed pony, he had a jagged scar down his face and held a filly close to his body. He was wielding a deadly looking axe and had the blade of the axe up against the filly's throat. "Oh hello… I was hoping for Shining Armor. Who the hell are you?" he said in a creepy deranged voice. I tipped my hat up and revealed my face then quickly brought the revolver up and aimed for his head. "I'm the sergeant" I said and he scrunched his nose. "Uhm…okay…" he replied and I sighed.

"Sorry, it sounded cooler in my mind" I replied as I lowered the revolver. "Right… so uhm… well that's a buzz killer" I said and he lowered the axe. "Are you for real man? You come up here to confront me and all you care about is looking cool during your entrance, man you gotta" he began but that was exactly what I was hoping he'd do, well actually I was hoping to make an awesome scene and blow his head off but after that failed then I needed a real good plan.

I quickly snapped my revolver up again and his eyes widened as he realized that he had just brought the axe away from the filly's throat, which was the only reason I didn't just shoot him out right. I pulled the trigger back on the mighty revolver and the afternoon air in Canterlot was filled with the terrifying KA-BOOM from the massive handgun.

The 350 gr. JHP (Jacketed Hollow Point) round thundered out of the gun barrel and slammed into the criminal's upper chest. His left foreleg tightened around the filly as the bullet ripped through his body and burst out his back. It was like someone had just punched their arm straight through his chest. He gagged violently as he stumbled back and he coughed up blood.

He finally lost his balance but unfortunately as he fell off the edge of the roof he pulled the filly with him. I gasped, there was no way in hell I was going to be responsible for the death of a child, not today.

I ran to the edge of the building just as she was pulled over and lept off the edge and fell after her, my body weight was heavier so I easily caught her. I held her body tight to mine and turned our bodies so that my back was facing the ground.

My body slammed through the windshield of a police vehicle as the criminal's body splatted against the pavement sidewalk. I cried out in pain from the blunt trauma of the pain and quickly faded out.

* * *

Sgt. Drew, outside bank in Canterlot:

I felt myself being rolled away on a medical stretcher, I groaned as I sat up. The doctors tried to keep me down but I shook my hand. "I'm fine" I groaned as I stretched, god only knows how I survived that fall but I did, guess it's one of those 'One in a million' things.

"Sir please you have to come to the hospital, you're seriously injured" the paramedic pleaded and I sighed as I laid back onto the stretcher. Shining Armor trotted up beside me, he was holding a bloodied rag against his broken nose.

"Yeah sorry about that… didn't have time to stand around and wait you know" I apologized and he grunted as he took the cloth away from his nose, it had been straightened but anyone could tell that it had been broken. "I know you had proper motivation but did you have to break my nose?" he asked and I chuckled, I hadn't really thought about it when I punched him and probably should have just ignored him but something inside said punch him.

I shrugged and gave him a wink, "Yeah well laugh it up while you can cause when you get better me and you and I are gonna enter the ring" he said with a friendly nudge then trotted away.

"You wouldn't last 10 seconds against me boy" I shouted somewhat jokingly as the paramedics loaded me into the back of an ambulance and drove me off to a hospital. Well I think they were driving me to a hospital I mean where else would they take me?

* * *

Third person, royal castle:

"Ma'am, we just got a call from the hospital. Sergeant Drew has been hospitalized and…" a shadow guard began but Luna lept up and galloped past him. He just shrugged in confusion, he was about to say how Drew was going to make a full recovery but he guessed that she just didn't want to hear it so went along his way.

Luna ran out of the royal castle and raced along the streets of Canterlot, several ponies watched the princess go by. Even though it had only been a short time she had grown quite fond of him.

* * *

3 months ago:

Luna and Drew stood outside in the royal garden and watched the night sky. "You know back on my planet we had constellations and stuff" Drew said and Luna looked to him with curiosity. "Are they like our star constellations?" she asked and he nodded. "Well maybe a bit different, but same idea" he told her and she nodded.

"So tell me about this Nightmare Moon, she sounds pretty harsh" he suggested and Luna sighed as she remembered how awful she had become as Nightmare Moon. "We… I used to be fused with an entity known as Nightmare Moon, we caused travesty across Equestria until our… I mean, my sister banished us and when I returned we were finally separated from her but even now I feel as if she is still around" she informed him and he nodded.

She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed as they watched the night sky together, "Tell us about your world. What did you do?" she asked and he sighed. He didn't really want to talk about it all that much at the moment. "I killed people. Please let's not talk about it" he told her and she nodded, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring it up" she apologized and he shrugged. "Don't sweat it, I just don't want to talk about it right now" he told her and she nodded as they lay on the ground, looking up into the sky.

Originally Drew had begun teaching her to say I and my rather than our or us, but for some reason they had stayed out longer than expected and began star gazing. Suddenly a bright flash went across the sky as a meteor passed through the atmosphere. Drew pointed to the shooting star, "Make a wish" he muttered and she looked to him with curiosity.

"Why?" she asked and he chuckled. "Well they say when you see a shooting star you can make a wish" he told her with a wink. "Really? Will it come true?" she asked and he shrugged. "Back on my world probably not, but since there is magic and stuff here… I guess it might come true" he told her and she made a wish. 'I wish that we would love each other until forever after' she wished to herself.

* * *

Sgt. Drew, Canterlot hospital:

I lay in the hospital bed and tossed a bouncy ball at the door across from my bed and the ball would hit the wall, bounce off the floor then back into my hand. I continued this boring motion over and over again to try and pass time.

The hospital was so depressing, ponies were injured and usually sleeping and I had no-pony to talk to. I flicked my wrist and sent the bouncy ball across the room but just as it was about to hit the door, it opened and knocked my bouncy ball away. "Dammit" I cursed silently as I watched my bouncy ball roll away across the floor.

I felt a pony grab me tightly and I yelped in pain. "Oww, hey let… arrrg… this hurts you know" I groaned but as I looked down I realized it was Luna. She lightened the squeeze of her hug but I was still in pain from the fall.

She pulled my shirt up and touched her horn against my chest, the icy sensation flowed through my body again and I felt the pain from the fall fade away from my body. She looked up to me, shy had been crying I could tell.

"You promised" she began but she stopped and sniffled a little. I rested a hand against her face and caressed it gently. She crawled into the hospital bed and I held her close to me, "I know, I was going to come see you but the paramedics wouldn't let me" I whispered and she nestled her head against my neck. I have to say I wasn't proud of myself for breaking my promise but then again what else could I do, I doubt I would've been able to even walk let alone get back to the castle the way I was.

"Please… take a vacation for a while, don't do this anymore" she whispered to me. "Okay… how long do you want me to vacation?" I asked and she looked up to me with teary eyes. "Please, I just want you to stop this, no more dangers. No more killing" she whispered and rested her head against my chest. Her tears trickled onto my chest and her resting against my chest like this was nice, the feeling made me feel warm and tingly.

"Okay but uhm, can we get out of the hospital? It's kind of depressing around here" I suggested and she nodded. She took her head off my chest and allowed me to get out of the hospital bed and I was thankful that I still at least had my pants on but I still needed my shirt. "I'm sure the docs will just let me out once they see how well I'm doing" I muttered, knowing that they probably would want to examine me first.

I walked through the hallways with Luna and I was relieved that it was late because there usually weren't a lot of doctors in the hallways late at night. We reached the receptionist desk and the receptionist looked to me.

"I'm here to sign out" I told her and she looked at me curiously as she got up and walked around the desk and to my side. "Before you leave I have to do a basic examination, but since you can obviously walk I just need to do one thing" she informed me and I nodded.

She lifted her hoof up and gave me a light nudge to the side of my ribs "Did that hurt at all?" she asked and I shook my head. "Well then, I guess you can leave Mr. Drew. Have a nice night" she said and I nodded to her. "Oh wait before you leave" she called to me and I turned back to her, hoping that she didn't forget about another medical examination.

She tossed me my shirt. "Oh, thanks doc" I said as I removed the hospital gown and slipped my shirt back on. I was so glad that I didn't have searing pain from the fall anymore or putting this t-shirt on would've been a living hell.

I turned to Luna "Well that was easy" I chuckled as we both left the hospital. As we started walking back towards the castle, Luna started to trot ever closer towards me until she was literally walking right up against me and she nuzzled the side of her face against me side as we walked along.

"Drew… do you love me?" Luna asked and I was immediately taken back by the question. "Uhm like… love you like a sister or…" I trailed off and she shook her head. "No, do you love me like a lover?" she asked seriously and I looked away in embarrassment as I blushed, I had become rather attached to her ever since I became a shadow guard but my code of honour prohibited me from romantic relations with the princess.

I looked back to her, "Okay if I answer truthfully can I still keep my job?" I asked and she gave me a look of confusion. "Why in Equestria would you not be able to keep your job for telling me whether or not you have feelings for me?" she asked as I scratched my ear. "Well because the code of honour prohibits me from having relations with you, didn't you make that rule?" I asked, figuring that she had probably made the rule.

She shook her head, "No, I never made a rule like that… Drew, over the last few months I've begun to have feelings for you but a long time ago I vowed never to love again and now I'm conflicted between my emotions" she told me as she stopped and we faced each other eye to eye. "Uhm okay wait… are you saying that you have feeling for me? Oh my god…" I trailed off as I thought about it, every time she had made an advance I simply regarded it as playfulness because I feared that if I asked her to get together with me I might lose my job.

"You… don't really love me do you" she said and her eyes filled with tears as she ran off crying. "Oh shit" I muttered to myself as I realized that my poor choice of words during my realization of her feelings could have easily been misinterpreted into thinking that I wanted nothing to do with her.

I swore to myself as I ran towards the castle, figuring that she'd probably be going there and would seclude herself in her room. 'God I feel like a asshole… all those times she tried to open up to me and I had regarded her advances as simple joyfulness' I thought to myself as I ran through the streets.

As I zipped around a corner but I slid in the slush and slipped onto my side. The cold wet slush felt gross and sloppy as it soaked into my shirt and trousers. "Okay… I deserved that" I muttered as I stood to my feet then began to run towards the castle again.

* * *

Sgt. Drew, Canterlot castle:

I raced up the castle steps and down the hallways, I really hope that no-pony was on guard outside Luna's room or my apology was going to be really hard to say. I slid around a corner and raced up a flight of stairs then directly to Luna's bedroom.

I let out a sigh of relief as I saw that no-pony was on guard, though guards still roamed the hallways on patrols. I walked up to the door and realized I hadn't thought about an apology. 'Uhm… Luna I'm real sorry about all this, no that'll never do… Luna I know that you have feelings for me and… Luna I… Fuck it let's just wing it' I thought to myself as I went to knock.

I brought my hand up to the door but stopped as I heard faint crying coming from inside the room, this was going to be really hard or really awkward. I knocked on the door, "Go away, I don't want to see anyone right now" said the saddened voice of Luna from inside her bedroom. "Luna listen I" I began but suddenly something hit the door and smashed violently, I immediately stepped back.

"I don't want to see you, just leave!" she yelled and I sighed as I walked back to the door. I couldn't leave now, I was in too deep. "Luna please just hear me out I" I began again but once again something smashed against the door, though this time I didn't move my head back, I was actually expecting it. "I said leave, I don't want to see you anymore" she cried.

I sighed to myself as I took the daring leap of faith and opened the door to peek inside. "Luna please I have to tell you that" I began but a glass vase flew at the door and shattered beside my face. Glass pieces cut into my face a little and it stung my cheek just a tiny bit. I stepped into the room and gently shut the door behind me. She had been crying a lot, I could tell because her bed pillow was soaking wet. Either that or she had spilled water on it.

"Luna I" I tried but she threw another vase at me but I managed to catch it and set it down gently. "Please Luna I need to tell you that", but she tossed another vase that I caught and set down, shit how many of these fucking things did she have. "Leave at once or I will have you arrested" she threatened.

I took a few steps forward and was beside her bed but she shuffled to the other side. "Please Luna, I know that my words weren't exactly well thought through and I… shit" I said as she tossed a china set at me, really where the hell was she getting all these fragile things. I ducked and let the china set smash against the wall across the room, jeeze she had a good throw.

"Luna please just hear me out I need to", but yet again she threw a couple of drinking glasses at me and I ducked them as they flew past me and shattered against the wall. Some-pony was going to walk by and look inside and I was going to get in a shitload of trouble if I didn't think of a better way to calm her down.

She stood on the other side of the bed , which was about two meters in width. 'Legs don't fail me now' I thought as I took a daring leap through the air, Luna screamed as I landed in front of her. "Luna I need to tell you that" I began but she attempted to blast me with a magical blast from her horn but I leaned to one side, the magical blast flew past me and put a burn hole in the ceiling.

This was going to get bad and I only had one idea left, well actually I never really considered this idea but I did it anyway. I quickly wrapped my right arm under her foreleg and lifted her up to her hindlegs as I put my left hand behind her head and quickly kissed her on the lips. At first she didn't move and her body was tensed up but soon her body relaxed and she stood on her hindlegs and wrapped her foreleg around my neck and the other around my back.

'Smooth one, well so much for just winging it' I thought to myself sarcastically 'I really hope that I don't lose my job for this'. Her lips were soft and wet and her fur against my body skin made me feel a little awkward but the thought soon faded as we simply stood there and kissed.

She finally broke away from the kiss. "You are very straight forward" she told me and I shrugged, "What else could I do? You were freaking out and any-pony that saw it would probably think I was trying to kill you or something" I replied. "Does this mean that… you love me?" she asked hesitantly and I nodded.

"Luna, my words back near the hospital weren't thought through and the reason I was so weary about revealing my feelings was because" I began but suddenly my stomach rumbled and I remembered that I hadn't eaten since… well yesterday night, I missed breakfast and I had given my lunch to that new guy to get away from him.

"Okay hold that thought, wanna get something to eat?" I asked and she thought about it for a moment and nodded. "I shall call the room service" she told me and I shook my head, "Nah, let's just go right to the kitchen" I said as I wrapped my arm through hers and led her out of the room.

"Would it not be easier to just order it?" she asked and I shrugged. "Yeah but where's the adventure in that?" I asked and she gave me a curious look, "Adventure in getting food?" she asked and I nodded. "Let's pretend that we're intruders trying to get to the kitchen" I suggested but she shook her head. "Well… okay what do you want to do?" I asked and she gave a sly smile. "We're the pirates of Equestria on a quest to steal the riches from the royal castle of Canterlot" she snickered and I chuckled at her imagination.

"Alright, so who do you want to be?" I asked and she thought about it for a moment.

* * *

Third person, imaginary realm of Luna and Drew:

"Arg matey, I am Captain Blue Beard, the fiercest pirate in all Equestria" Blue Beard said as she pulled out an old saber pirate sword. "And I am Drew, the most sinister pirate to ever to sail the seven seas" Drew laughed as he pulled out two saber pirate swords. They were both dressed in old pirate clothes and Blue Beard had a flowing, almost holographic looking, blue beard and an eye patch on her right eye. Drew had a nasty scar down his face that started at the top left of his forehead and went on an angle across his face. He too had an eye patch but it was on the other eye.

Drew sheathed his swords and pulled out both his musket pistols, "Arg we come here for your treasures and nothing can stop us" Drew sneered as the snuck through the outside window of the fortress castle in Canterlot.

Blue Beard cocked back her right hoof, which had been lost after a fearsome battle with a dragon and replaced with a rotating multi-barrel Blunderbuss. "Hey wait a minute, that's not fair, you get a friggin arm gun" Drew complained and Blue Beard winked. He sighed at the fact that Blue Beard got better stuff than him.

A flashing light of a sentry approached. "Quickly into the caverns of immense knowledge" Blue Beard ordered and Drew followed her into the unknown of the caverns.

Inside the caverns both pirates breathed heavily as they thought of a new plan. "Quickly we must escape before" Blue beard began but suddenly a terrifying roar echoed through the cavern and both pirates looked in horror as a massive creature approached them.

"Oh no, it's the mountainous cycloid" Blue Beard gasped and Drew swung up both musket pistols and shot the beast but it refused to go down and instead let out an angered roar. "Quickly, we have to use the Mirror of Destiny. It's the beast's only weakness" Drew said as he charged towards the massive beast and lept onto its side.

The beast swatted at Drew but he managed to avoid its swings and distract it long enough for Blue Beard to get the Mirror of Destiny. "Drew, I have the mirror" Blue Beard called out and Drew lept from the beast's head and landed on the ground near Blue Beard's hooves. The beast stepped forward but saw its reflection in the mirror and screamed in agony as it died from the sight of its own ugliness and fell backwards. As it hit the ground it erupted into a mess of scrolls and books.

"Ha ha, the beast has been slain" Blue Beard exclaimed. "Hey what do you think you're doing?" screamed a voice and both Blue Beard and Drew looked to the voice and saw a small troll like creature. "Oh no, it is the knowledge beast keeper. We must run before she calls upon the guards" Drew exclaimed and the both dashed out of the cavern of immense knowledge and back into the hallways of the fortress. The hallways were dimly lit by torches.

Drew grabbed a torch off the wall, "The light of this torch shall lead our way Captain" Drew informed her as they walked down the hallways as stealthily as they could with a burning torch. As they turned the corner of a passageway they spotted a sentry as he walked along his patrol.

Drew quickly put out the torch and they both hid behind a stone pillar as the sentry passed, not noticing them. Blue Beard let out a sigh of relief as they quickly broke from cover and raced around another corner and headed for the treasure room.

The approached the grand atrium and quickly raced across the atrium and to the treasure room but there was one final problem. A sentry had slouched up against the wall for a break. "We need to find a way past… Drew?" Blue Beard asked but she realized her companion wasn't at her side. She looked back to the guard and saw Drew walk up beside him undetected, the guard was facing the wrong direction to be able to notice Drew approach him.

Drew leaned over and gave the sentry a karate chop to the neck and knocked out the sentry. Drew leaned the sentry up against the wall to make it look like he had simply taken a nap. He waved to Blue Beard for her to join him and she rushed to his side as they entered the treasure room.

Drew and Blue Beard walked into the treasure room and closed the door behind them. The treasure room was huge and inside held all the riches of war, food! Drew and Blue Beard rushed over to the fridges and scourged through the fridges for the best foods.

Being completely uncivil, they both ate without etiquette or utensils and made a large mess in the treasure room. "Alas, we are the richest pirates in all Equestria" Drew boasted but Blue Beard tossed a cup of applesauce at him, Drew ducked the applesauce and it splattered against the wall behind him. "Ah but the greed of war has changed my views matey, I'm taking all the treasure for myself" Blue Beard said as she tossed an apple pie at Drew. The pie splatted against his face and he fell to the ground.

"Ahha finally I shall be the" Blue Beard began but was cut off as tomato sauce splattered against her mane and face. Her face went into a frown as she looked to Drew who had arisen from the dead to take his revenge.

"And now the greatest of allies become the fiercest of enemies" Drew said as he drew out a pirate sabre, Blue Beard did the same and the two positioned themselves as they readied themselves for battle.

Blue Beard swung her sword at Drew but he deflected the swing with his own sword and sparks were emitted as the metal slammed together. The two began to have a furious saber battle in the treasure room.

Blue Beard got the upper hand and kicked Drew in the chest. He back flipped through the air and landed on a treasure table. Blue Beard lept up onto the table, "Sabres are not your weapon of choice young one" she said as the two clashed their swords together. Drew swung his leg out and tripped her onto her back then swung the sabre down but she blocked the swing with her own. Drew tried to bring his sword blade down but she was stronger than he thought she would be.

She kicked her hindleg up and hit Drew in the back with a kick. He flipped forwards from the force and was knocked off the table and onto the floor. Blue Beard lept into the air and tried to bring her own sabre down upon him but he rolled out of the way and her sabre clacked against the ground.

Drew rolled to his feet and readied his sabre as Blue Beard did the same. They charged at each other. As Drew swung his saber he grabbed Blue Beard's hoof that held the saber, yet Blue Beard grabbed Drew's Saber hand with her own hoof.

The two entered a stalemate of power as they tried to overpower one another. Drew looked into her beautiful cyan eyes and she looked into his handsome light brown eyes. "The enemies who fought so violently against one another" Blue Beard began, "Could not fight against the other any more out of their love for the other" Drew said, ending her statement.

They both dropped their sabers and wrapped each other in a hug and began to make out. Blue Beard forced Drew to the ground and lay on top of him as she stuck her tongue into his mouth and their tongues began to wrestle in their mouths as they kissed passionately on the floor of the treasure room.

Drew pulled away from the kiss and grabbed an apple that had been knocked onto the cold floor and took a bite out of the apple, "This stuff is good, you should try it" Drew told her as he swallowed the bite of apple he had in his mouth. "Shut up and kiss me you fool" she told him as she forced her lips upon his and they began to make out again.

* * *

Sgt. Drew, Castle kitchen:

I chuckled as I opened the door and let Luna out the doorway but she quickly rushed back inside. "What's the matter?" I laughed and she quickly brought a hoof up to my mouth to silence me then nudged her head and motioned for me to look out the door.

I peeked out the door and my smile turned into a dire look as I realized that night guards were searching the halls, looking for something or someone. I looked over to where I had left the knocked out guard and groaned as I closed the door, realizing that his unconscious body was no longer there. They must've thought that Luna and I were intruders and were probably looking for us.

"They're everywhere" I muttered. She shook her head in shame, "We are going to get in sooo much trouble for this" she murmured. "No we're not. We're just going to walk back to your room and viola, problem solved" I replied, she rolled her eyes due to the obvious stupidity in the plan. "That'll never work, only guards will be patrolling the hallways, anyone else seen wandering the halls will be detained" Luna told me and I nodded.

"Then how will your plan work?" she asked, figuring like my plan would never work. "I'm on night duty and you wanted an escort" I replied, I could tell she wanted to face-hoof as she realized the simplicity in it. "All we have to do is sneak out of the kitchen and we're home free" I said triumphantly as I opened the door to the kitchen and led her out.

We easily snuck out of the kitchen and began to stroll down the hallways of the castle carelessly. "See nothing to it" I told her and she rolled her eyes. "Sometimes I wonder how you come up with these ridiculous plans" she snickered.

"HAULT!" ordered a voice from behind us, 'Spoke to soon' I thought to myself as we both turned around to see two royal guards approaching us in the hallway. "What are you doing in the royal castle after hours… Your majesty, I apologize I had no idea it was you" the guard apologized as they bowed down in front of us. "Do not worry yourself guard. Sergeant Drew was simply escorting me from the royal garden back to my room" Luna informed the guard, lying perfectly like she had rehearsed it several times.

"Yes ma'am, it would be wise to have a guard with you. There is an intruder in the building" the guard informed us. "Really who?" she asked, "At the moment ma'am, we are unsure. The librarian reported that there were two intruders who made a disaster of the library and knocked over a book shelf while yelling something about a cycloid. Also one of the guards were assaulted and knocked out by the intruder, we have… Sergeant you have something in your hair, it looks like… like applesauce" he informed me. I thought to myself how foolish we had been not to wash our hair before we left, we had only cleaned off our body and face, not our hair.

"Oh it uh must've been from lunch" I replied, trying to make up a convenient lie. He raised an eyebrow. Luna leaned over and licked the applesauce out of my hair, the guards' eyes went wide in pure shock. 'God this was not going to end well, I could already tell' I thought as Luna stepped away from me. "You guards are truly lucky to have such delicious food for your lunches" Luna said and the guard shook off the utter shock and nodded. "Uhm yes ma'am… we do ma'am" he stuttered, still obviously shocked.

"Well, I hate to have to cut our conversation short, sergeant if you would be so kind as to escort me to my chambers" Luna told me and we both turned and walked away. As we walked up a staircase and onto the second floor I looked to her.

"Did you have to do that?" I asked and she looked to me and smiled. "Well you weren't very good at lying and I needed some way to distract him and throw him off guard" she told me, I had to admit she was good at talking her way out of things. "You know we make a pretty good team together" I told her and she nodded, "But next time I get to make the plan" she laughed. "And have me talk us out of our problems?" I asked rhetorically.

She laughed at the thought of me talking us out of a problem. "Good point, you can just stand behind me for good looks" she laughed, okay now that was just insulting.

We reached her bedroom and I opened the door for her. "I could talk us out of a bad situation" I argued and she laughed. "Well that went real well when you were trying to calm me down. How'd that go again?" she asked, I laughed knowing exactly what she was trying to do. I reached my hand around her neck and brought her in for a kiss. She held a hoof up to my mouth and stopped me.

"No peaking" she said, I rolled my eyes then closed them. As I leaned in for a kiss I felt my nose go icy cold and I immediately opened my eyes and stepped back from the sudden coolness. "I said no peaking, now I'll have to punish you" she said as she brought out a feather and wisped it across the tip of my nose. I felt a sneeze coming and I didn't want to accidently sneeze on the princess so I held my sneeze back and it came out in a little tiny ah-chew. She squealed in delight, "You're so cute when you sneeze" she told me as I rubbed my nose.

"Please tell me you froze my nose then tickled it just to make me sneeze?" I asked but sort of already knew the answer. She nodded playfully and I groaned from the innocently terrible joke. I shook my head in humour as I figured it'd probably be funny if I watched it happen.

She leaned forward and gave me a quick kiss to the cheek which I returned. "Goodnight Luna" I whispered with a wink, she looked into my eyes and it was as if her cyan eyes sparkled. "Goodnight Drew" she whispered back then turned and trotted over to her bed. She looked back to me, "If you wish to have some rest you could always come to bed… I mean, not with me I…I meant with… I have another bed that" she stammered as she accidently let it slip. "I know what you mean, don't worry about it" I said as I turned around and closed the door behind me and stood guard outside her door.

As I began to stand guard I became extremely tired and constantly yawned and soon I leaned against the wall, then I slid down the wall until I was sitting down and finally I passed out.

* * *

Sgt. Drew, Sudan Africa, 13 months ago:

"Okay gentlemen, intelligence reports that this little town here is where the gun runner is going to come through. We need to set up an ambush point and take him out. HQ would like him alive but they know how hard it might be to catch this guy and they don't need us losing our lives because we tried to catch some guy alive so if you think it's too dangerous don't be afraid to pull that trigger. Any questions?" Captain Daniels asked.

I raised my hand. "Yes sergeant?" he asked, almost reluctantly. "Can we order some pink window blinds for the windows, the place is really depressing?" I asked jokingly, several of the other guys snickered. Daniels sighed, "No sergeant, we cannot have pink window blinds but your suggestive decretive theming is always noted" Daniels replied, obviously semi- humored by my suggestion.

I let out a depressed sigh as I walked to the rear of the Humvee and opened the rear passenger poor. I reached in the back and pulled out some decretive blinds, "Okay, I guess we'll have to use these" I said, the blinds were ridiculous looking, made of beads and string. Captain Daniels groaned, "Sergeant where the hell did you get those?" Daniels asked in disappointment.

"Some crazy old bat was selling them, look she even sold me a dream catcher" I replied as I showed him the dream catcher. "She said it would stop all the bad dreams from entering my head as long as it was hung nearby" I said in a child-like voice. He face palmed and groaned at my stupidity. "Jesus Christ sergeant, sometimes I worry about your mental well-being" he told me as he chuckled, most officers would rip me a new asshole for even suggesting such ludacris things but we had served in the infantry together for the last ten years, ever since we enlisted together when we were both eighteen. "Don't worry Captain I got you one to" I said as I tossed him another dream catcher, "Sergeant please don't tell me you didn't spend more than… ten dollars on all this stuff" he muttered in fear of the answer. "Twenty" I replied, knowing that I had probably let the crazy old lady rip me off but the stuff was still cool looking.

* * *

Sgt. Drew, outside royal bedroom:

I checked my watch, 7:27am. I had managed to wake up just a little earlier so that I wasn't sleeping when Hart arrived, he always seemed to think that something was going on between Luna and me. Well I guess now there was something going on between us but I still wouldn't tell him about it.

Hart soon trotted up beside me and began standing guard. "So anything interesting happen last night?" Hart asked and I shook my head. He raised an eyebrow and I smirked "What? Don't believe me?" I asked.

"Amos told me that were intruders in the building, apparently they totalled the library and kitchen and even knocked out one of the night guards" Hart informed me. I thought to myself about what a mess Luna and I had made last night. "Well, I only heard about it but I never got to see it" I told him, lying conveniently.

"Too bad. They're still cleaning the library if you wanna go see it" He informed me. I tried to stifle a laugh, "What's so funny?" he asked. "Why the hell would some-pony break in only to trash the library?" I asked and he shrugged, "I dun-oh" he replied.

I yawned as I stretched out then wiped my eyes. "Up drinking wine with the princess again?" he asked jokingly, "Nah, we decided to have vodka" I laughed sarcastically. "I'm telling yah man, she wants you" he told me and I shook my head. "Why in Celestia's name would the princess be interested in me?" I asked him and he thought about it for a second. "Well if I was the princess I'd wanna buck you all night" he joked, I had to laugh at his immaturity. "Well I'm glad that you're not the princess" I replied as I face palmed.

We sat around and joked for a while until a royal guard came up to us. "Lieutenant Daffodil wants us all to report to the war room for mission briefing ASAP" the guard informed us. I nodded then turned and knocked on Luna's door. "You may enter" she called out and I opened the door and stepped in, giving a proper salute. "As you were sergeant" she told me and I lowered my hand.

"Ma'am, Lieutenant Daffodil has ordered a briefing" I informed her and she nodded. "You're relieved from your posts" she told us then started to read her magazine titled 'The secret to Hearts and Hooves day' with the subtitle reading 'How to drive your stallion over the edge in bed', I think I was going to forget that I saw that last part.

I turned around and closed the door behind me as Hart and I paced down the hallway. "So whatta yah think?" Hart asked and I thought about the question for a moment. "Re-capturing the hill" I replied. "Nah man we just did that" he told me. "50 bits on the hill" I gambled. "You're on, I say we're going to the deserts near Appleloosa" he told me and I shook his hoof.

We entered the war room where the others were waiting. "Alright gentlecolts, intelligence confirms that there is an armed resistance group right here, on hill 959. Our orders are to go in and take the peak" Daffodil informed us, Hart groaned silently and gave me a sack of fifty bits. I chuckled quietly and put the sack of bits in my pants pocket. "Alright men, suit up the chopper leaves in ten minutes. They're dropping us at the bottom and we're moving to the top by hoof, let's move it out" Daffodil ordered.

* * *

10 minutes later:

Sgt. Drew, helipad:

"Alright gentlecolts, load on" I yelled over the sound of the helicopter propellers. We had six Huey replicas with ten stallions loading into each one, for a total of sixty shadow guards. All the stallions in the platoon loaded onto the choppers. I mounted the door gun and nodded to the pilot, who nodded back to me and began to take off.

"So Sarge, tell me. What's hill 959 like?" Private Ramsey, one of the new guys, asked. "Shitty" I replied back, his face had fear on it. "I mean… where is it exactly?" he asked, still a little frightened but I couldn't blame him, this was his first combat experience. "It's far back in the Everfree" I informed him.

"So… it's like a forest right?" he asked and I shook my head. "No… it's more like a jungle in there" I told him and he nodded. "So just a simple walk through the jungle right?" he asked, obviously very terrified about this whole combat mission.

"You've been talking to the lieutenant too much, that place is a deathtrap" said Corporal Bakers who was our squad machine gunner. Bakers, I might add, had two combat tours behind his belt but was rather brash and blunt. "Don't scare the kid, he's new" I told Bakers who chuckled. "Just warning him Sarge. Don't wanna sugar-coat it for the cherry yah know" he said and I rolled my eyes and looked back to Ramsey.

"Don't listen to Bakers, he's let the combat get to his head. Just keep your head down when the shooting starts and you'll be fine" I told him and he nodded. "That or you could just stand behind me when I let the PIG loose" Bakers chuckled as he fiddled with the sights on the M60.

"Yeah but Bakers, he'll end up eating something that you tell him to then he'll get sick like you" joked Corporal Sunburst. "Man… the crazy bitch said that it would relieve stomach cramps" Bakers argued. "Yeah so you listened to the tribal zebra and ate some poison joke" Sunburst laughed.

I would never forget those days, when Bakers had the worst digestive problems ever and some of which led to diarrhea.

* * *

4 months ago:

Sgt. Drew, jungles in the Everfree:

The entire platoon was trotting through some dense jungle tall grass. We were on patrol to scout out some village that was supposed to have zebra hostiles. The heat was hot and tropical, and bugs seemed to just swarm out of the grass and stick to my face from all the sweat.

"Oh man… man… I'm dying lieutenant… we gotta stop man" Bakers pleaded. "Bakers we can't stop the entire platoon until we get to the village" Daffodil replied. Bakers held his gut, obviously having a bad case of diarrhea again. "Oh man… how much longer" Bakers groaned and winced, probably feeling it start to come around. "5 minutes… maybe less" Daffodil told him.

I chuckled and Bakers looked back to me. "Oh… oh you think this is funny huh?" Bakers said, nearly whimpering from the discomfort. "No Bakers, there is nothing funny about the average life of a grunt… accept when he decides to eat some tropical plant given to him by a zebra" I laughed, several of the others chuckled.

"Oh man… this ain't funny guys… I think I'm gonna… oh god it's coming out, we gotta hurry this up man" Bakers said, nearly in tears from the horrible discomfort.

We approached the village and we began to fan out in search of zebra fighters. I was unfortunately stuck with the diarrhea ridden Bakers who wouldn't stop complaining. "Man… can I please go… man I can feel it slipping out right now… oh god" Bakers pleaded. "Bakers we just gotta finish the sweep, if we don't then you could get ambushed while in" I began but Private Dawn came rushing over. "Sarge come quick, LT found an underground zebra tunnel" he informed me as he pointed to where Daffodil was.

"Alright Dawn, stay with Bakers and continue the sweep. Bakers just… try and keep it in" I replied and dashed off to hut where Dawn said Daffodil was.

* * *

Third person, the zebra village:

"Alright LT… whatta we got?" Drew asked and Daffodil pointed to a hole dug into the ground. "Alright then… fire in the hole" he warned as he pulled the pin on an M67 frag grenade and tossed it into the hole and quickly covered it with the makeshift cover top.

The grenade explosions were somewhat muffled from the tunnel cover as Drew continued to drop grenades into the tunnel hole. However far off in the forest several zebra fighters exited a hidden tunnel escape, these sorts of underground tunnels were all over the Everfree.

Back at the village Bakers was still groaning in discomfort. "Man I'm dying, I'm going" Bakers said and started trotting away into the Everfree to get some privacy. Dawn shook his head and rolled his eyes, "And that, mares and gentlecolts, is what happens when you mix poison joke with an idiot" Dawn muttered to himself.

Bakers trotted up into some dense grass and slipped down his combat pants. Though ponies usually never wore pants, during missions in the Everfree it was combat proven that despite some lack of comfort during walking, wearing pants removed most cuts and scratches received from razor grass and although the cuts were minor it was terribly irritable and could lead to small infections. Razor grass and other natural nuisances such as poison joke were usually dense in the Everfree.

Bakers got his pants and underwear down and squatted down, not noticing a small snake that slithered into his pants. He was about to go when he spotted a group of zebra fighters with AK47s trotting through the dense jungle, technically the Everfree forest but it was more tropical here.

He crouched down and picked up his M60 as he slowly slid his pants back on. He started breathing slowly as he lined up his shot but his eyes suddenly went wide as he felt something slimy and slippery sliding through his underwear.

He immediately realized what it was and dropped to the ground, screaming insanely in fear that the snake might be poisonous. The zebras heard his screaming and looked over to see the dense grass rustling around and began to fire their AK47s at the movement.

Back in the village the others all rushed together. "What the hell's going on?" Drew asked and Dawn ran up, "It's Bakers Sarge, he went out to take a shit" Dawn replied. "Let's move" Drew ordered and the troops immediately followed him into the Everfree.

Bakers rolled behind a tree for some cover as he continued to scream from the slimy snake that was still slithering around in his underwear. The rest of the platoon rushed up and opened fire on the zebras that were no more than twenty or thirty yards away.

"It's in my pants, it's in my pants" Bakers screamed. "What's in your pants Bakers?" Drew yelled over the automatic gunfire that now deafened most other noises. Bakers rolled over and unzipped his pants then pulled the snake out of his pants. "Jesus Christ Bakers… how the hell'd that get in your pants?" Drew asked in utter disappointment that Bakers caused this entire ruckus over a baby milk snake. "Guh, uhh" Bakers groaned as he tossed the snake away then rolled back over and opened fire on the remaining zebras.

* * *

The next morning,

Sgt. Drew, Canterlot castle, mess hall:

I sat down at a table with a tray of food, Hart trotted over and sat down beside me. "Hey Sarge, almost didn't recognize you without your guns" Hart chuckled. "It's my day off, it should be peaceful and relaxing" I said as I yawned and stretched.

"Oh yeah, real peaceful. Don't have no Smith and Wesson five hundred magnum going off" Hart chuckled. Figures that I wasn't allowed keeping my weapons during my time off but then again I suppose ponies wouldn't react too well if they saw a human walking the streets of Canterlot with a Thompson sub machinegun.

I lifted my sandwich to my mouth but I hadn't even taken a bite when Captain Shining Armor burst into the mess hall. "Sergeant Drew, Luna's been captured" he exclaimed. I set down the sandwich and let out an irritated sigh "Yeah I'll be with you in a second" I said as I stood up, "Figures I didn't even get to eat breakfast'.

I followed Shining Armor as he led me into the war room where Celestia stood with some of the other lieutenants. "This is bad… really bad" lieutenant Daffodil muttered. As I entered the room every-pony starred at me.

"Drew… we have a dire situation. We received a letter this morning from an anonymous writer in an unknown location and he is threating to kill my sister unless we hand over the Crystal Empire to him" Celestia informed me. "Can I see the letter?" I asked and she levitated over a scroll, I looked at it. It looked like whoever wrote it had written it in blood. "Was there an envelope with this?" I asked and Celestia looked to Daffodil who handed her the envelope and she levitated it over to me as well.

"He's in the Crystal Empire" I replied as I tossed to scroll and envelope onto the table. "WHAT! How do you know?!" Celestia asked, I chuckled and pointed to the envelope. "Yes what about it?" Celestia asked as she looked at it and I shrugged, "It was stamped from the Crystal Empire" I chuckled. Celestia realized that in their panic they had over-looked that tiny detail. "Oh… right. But even so, he threatened to kill her if we sent a large fighting force at him. We have no way of defeating him" Celestia told me.

"Send him a scroll that says I'll bring him a suitcase of money and sign the deed to the Crystal Empire" I told them and they all gasped. "You can't do that… it's absurd" Celestia argued. I smirked "Trust me… I think I have an idea".

I got one of the other lieutenants to write the scroll while Celestia, Shining Armor and I walked to the armoury. Celestia opened the armoury doors and I walked in, I began to browse through the selection of weapons then turned back to Celestia. "Hey Celestia, can you have one of your geeks make me a new watch?" I asked.

"They are not geeks, they are computer engineers" she scowled, hating the fact that I always called them geeks. "Yeah well anyway, have them make the watch so that it has a poison dart launcher, a grappling cable, a laser gun, a magnet ray… oh and have them set to the right time" I told her. "Why in Equestria would you need a watch like that?" Celestia asked at the thought of the absolutely ludacris idea of such a watch. "Trust me… I'll need it" I told her then thought for a second and looked to her "And I'll need a truck… a big one".

* * *

A few hours later,

Sgt. Drew, approaching Crystal Empire:

I down shifted the F-750 pickup truck, man when I said big truck I meant something like a Silverado 3500 but this thing was just overkill. Celestia had it brought in a while back for examination but said that the large V-10 gasoline engine in a truck this size made it un-economical idea but screw the fuel economy this thing kicks ass.

The truck had no problem driving through the snow which was probably a foot or two high but the truck's large size allowed it to just drive right through like it was nothing. I approached the border crossing where some sort of freaky looking shadow guard stood with an assault rifle.

I slowed the truck to a stop and he approached the side of the truck but I had to roll down the window and look down to see him. "Are you the one?" the guard asked and I nodded, he pointed to the large castle in the center of the Empire. "Lord Sombra awaits, do not make him wait" the guard hissed, I gave him a salute with just my index and middle finger then drove the truck into the empire.

Ponies where in shackles and walked the streets. This place had a creepy feeling to it like something had taken all the fun away and now there was a grey haze misting through the town.

Ponies would look up to the massive truck in fear as I drove past them. Well I suppose I would be sketched out too if I saw some massive vehicle looking things with grill bars and fog lights across the grill and roof. The truck was painted a dark blue, in tribute of Luna's shadow guard colours.

I parked the truck in front of the truck in front of the castle and turned it off. I grabbed the suitcase of money as I lept out of the truck and slammed the door behind me. Shadow guards, well not Luna's shadow guards but they looked kind of like shadow guards, pointed spears at me. "This way human scum" barked a shadow guard and they led me into the castle.

As we entered the castle a stallion butler walked up with a push cart. "Please sir, relinquish all your weapons" the butler ordered. I opened my duster coat, revealing a large arsenal of sub machineguns and pistols. The shadow guards stepped back and immediately readied their war spears. I began to unload all of my weapons onto the cart: Uzis, Mac-10s, M1911s, Colt SAAs, and even a shotgun that was strapped to my leg in a leg holster. Finally I unholstered my Smith and Wesson 500 magnum and dropped it onto the pile of guns that was now overflowing the push cart.

The guards looked in awe as they gawked at the overflowing pile of guns on the push cart. "Uhm… were you expecting a war?" the butler asked fearfully but I shook my head. "No, that's how I usually arm myself on my day off. You should see me when I'm pissed off" I lied, I had purposely armed myself with a ridiculous amount of weapons just to install fear into my enemies because I knew they'd want to disarm me.

"Uhm… right… please follow me this way" suggested a guard, no longer barking orders like he had before. They led me into an upstairs office were a stallion sat, smoking a cigar. "Ah… Mr. Drew, so good of you to join us" said the stallion. He nodded to the guards and all but two left. The two remaining guards kept there sub machineguns pointed at my back.

"Please Mr. Drew, have a seat" the stallion offered as he pointed to the seat across from himself. I sat down and thumped the suitcase on the table. "What have you brought me?" he asked rhetorically as he spun the suitcase around and popped it open, his eyes went wide as he gazed upon American $100 dollar bills, still in the wrap.

"Oh my… this is quite a bit… how much?" he asked. "10 million" I replied, just saying a random high number, I wasn't sure how much was in there but it probably wasn't much over one million.

"Oh my… well Mr. Drew I apologize if I seem a bit rude but you must understand that we have to execute you now… we can't have loose ends" the stallion told me. "I still need to sign over the rights to the Crystal Empire" I reminded him. "Oh that's right… here" he said as he tossed me a piece of paper, "Just sign at the bottom".

I reached into my coat and I heard the guards ready their sub guns. I slowly pulled my hand out of my duster coat, revealing a pack of cigarettes. "Ah, the final smoke, enjoy it. It'll be your last" the stallion snickered. I patted my coat in search of a lighter then hit myself in the head, making it look like I was irritated.

"Fuck, hey listen I left my lighter at home. Don't suppose you could light me up?" I asked, the stallion nodded and pulled out a beautifully engraved zippo and leaned over the table to light my smoke. I leaned forward to but as he got within range I blew into the cigarette and the cigarette expelled knock out gas into his face.

He shook his head quickly and soon fell over onto the floor, unconscious. The guards behind me didn't know what to make of it. I spun around and pointed my watch hand forward then pressed a button on the watch, it shot out a deadly neurotoxin dart into a guard's neck. The poison immediately affected his esophagus and he began gagging as his throat closed up from the neurotoxins that now coursed through his body, the other guard was stunned from the sudden change of events and froze up in shock long enough for me to charge over and break his neck silently.

No-pony knew what was going on yet but I had a feeling that things were about to get very noisy. I walked over to the suitcase, pushing the money aside as I opened the secret compartment in the suitcase and pulled out a Glock 18 along with a 100 round drum magazine. I slipped the magazine into the gun and pulled back the slide, loading a round into the pistol. Yeah, I think things were about to get 'really' noisy.


	4. Chapter 4

A ProjectSonicX9 Production/Release

Enjoy...

(And Check My Other story The Power of the Shadow)

* * *

Sgt. Drew, Crystal Empire palace:

I walked over to the office door and kicked it down. Several dark guards, that's what I'm calling them now, turned in attention from the noise. "Our meeting is adjourned" I quoted as I sprayed them down with a fully automatic burst from the Glock. 9mm rounds tore through their flimsy armor and ripped their life from them. Several of the dark guards were dead before they hit the ground but I was already on the move.

Several dark guards rushed up the stairs with G3 assault rifles but they weren't prepared for me. I leveled my automatic pistol at the group and held the trigger back, the pistol made a buzzing sound as it spat out rounds at an incredibly high rate. Several of the guards tumbled back down the stair case with bullet holes riddled throughout their bodies.

I heard yelling from down stairs and I began to descend the stair case rather slowly. When I reached the bottom I was greeted by a line of dark guards who had their rifles trained on the stairs as they waited for me. "WAIT!" I exclaimed, they were all stupid enough to lose their concentration and lower their guns slightly. I had the Glock at hip level as I squeezed the trigger and mowed down the group with a stream of lead death.

These guys were amateurs, probably hired as a last resort. Several dark guards shot at me from a balcony and bullets chipped away at the floor. I lined up my shot and sprayed them down. Two of the guards toppled and fell of the balcony ledge that overlooked the entrance, one of them let out a comical scream as he fell.

I looked at the Glock which was now empty and dropped it to the ground as I walked over to the push cart with the pile of overflowing guns, which for some reason hadn't been taken away. I grabbed my Smith and Wesson 500 magnum and placed it in my shoulder holster. I picked through the guns and chose: an M1911 pistol, an Uzi 9mm and the Mossberg 500 tactical which had no stock and just a pistol grip with a three round tubular magazine.

I held the Uzi and cocked back the charging bolt. Things were about to get real messy. I thought to myself about where Sombra might be hiding and figured 'In the highest room in the tallest tower' and snickered at the thought. As I ascended up a staircase several dark guards came barreling down the stairs, assault rifles drawn. I quickly snapped my aim up and sprayed them down with a quick burst, making sure not to waste too much of the magazine's ammunition capacity.

The guards began to tumble down the stairs and I hurdled over their bodies as I ascended up the stairs. I entered the top level of the castle only to find over a dozen dark guards waiting for me. I quickly began to hose them down with a constant stream from the Uzi but it quickly ran dry and I lept behind cover as the dark guards fired at me. Thank god that crystals were semi resistant to bullets. I unsheathed the Mossberg from my leg holster, I had one shot in the chamber and three in the tube. "Four shots" I muttered as I lept up and pulled the trigger back.

The shotgun's BOOM echoed through the throne room, it was deafening. The load of buckshot caught a dark guard in the chest and lifted him off his hooves, propelling his body a few feet through the air. I racked the shotgun slide and blasted another dark guard in the chest, the load of buckshot ripped his chest open and blood splattered everywhere. I pumped the shotgun slide again then pumped another guard with a gutful of lead buckshot.

The other guards quickly turned tail and ran, I quickly took aim and blasted another in the flank as he ran and his body front flipped from the force and sent him tumbling down the stairs.

I drew out the M1911 pistol and held it in both hands as I began searching the throne room for Luna. I heard sobbing coming from somewhere but I couldn't figure out where. I continued my search until blind luck had me trip over a slightly opened trap door. I ended up falling on my face but I had found out where the crying was coming from. I ripped the trap door off its hinges and tossed it away as I looked down into the secret cavern.

"Oh fuck…" I muttered as I realized it was an impossibly long descent down. I had only heard the crying because it had echoed throughout the cavern. "Well Bond, let's see how well this watch works" I muttered as I pointed the watch at the ground and shot the cable hook into the crystal floor. The hook pierced the floor and hopefully it would hold. I gave it an aggressive tug and it showed no signs of stress. I set the release latch for the watch cable so that it would allow me to descend and I slowly lowered myself off the edge of the staircase then lept down, it was considerably faster than walking but not a dangerously high speed that would rip my shoulder out of place if I needed to stop suddenly.

The descend seemed to drag on forever but it was probably only five or six minutes, I should've set the stop watch to see how long it really was, man this watch had everything. I finally reached the bottom of the cavern where Luna sat tied up in a chair. I released the cable wire from the watch and walked over, Luna couldn't see me but she could hear my footsteps.

"I'm… not… going… to be your… queen" she managed through painful words, I really hope she wasn't hurt all that bad. I walked over and pulled out a small switch blade knife that clicked as I flicked it open. "Go ahead… cut me… you can't break my will" she laughed through painful breaths.

I cut off the ropes that binded her front hooves together behind the chair then cut the ropes around her hindlegs. She immediately lept forward then turned to charge me, readying her horn to impale me. She saw it was me and gasped "Drew!?". I nodded "Surprise?" I laughed.

"You… you came for me, but why?" she asked curiously. "Well not to make it sound all emotional or anything but... I came to save you because I love you" I said, thinking about how corny that line was. "But after last night… I… I…" she trailed off, unsure of what to say. I walked over and embraced her lightly, knowing she was probably in pain from the severe beatings she had obviously received. I was going to personally gut Sombra myself for this.

"I don't care if you vowed never to love again, I'll always love you for who you are" I whispered in her ear. She leaned her head back and we began to make out. I broke away from the kiss, "Sorry to kill the moment but I got a dark lord to gut" I said coldly. She wrapped her hooves around me then suddenly we were transported to the throne room. We walked out to the balcony that overlooked all of the Crystal Empire.

Dark guards were getting into attack formations and setting up barricades and sand bag cover. I pointed to my truck which for some reason they had neglected. "Can you teleport us to my truck?" I asked and she nodded, once again she wrapped her hooves around me and teleported us away.

She had managed to teleport us into the back seat of the truck. "Do you know how to drive?" I asked and she shook her head. "It's easy. See that pedal far to the right?" I asked and she nodded as I gave her a very short lesson on how to drive.

"Okay you drive" I said and was about to open the back door when she grabbed my shoulder. I turned back to her, "Where are you going?" she asked. "I have a surprise for them in the back of the truck" I informed her and was about to turn back but she pulled me forward and gave me one last kiss before I had to go. "For luck" she said. I gave her a wink then quickly lept out of the truck, for some reason I closed the door behind me, it must've been natural instinct or something.

I popped open the tailgate and hopped into the back of the truck. I closed the tailgate then ripped off the box cover, leaving myself exposed but not for long. Several dark guards took notice of me and began to fire their rifles at me. The truck had been reinforced with armor plating but that still didn't protect my exposed body.

I grabbed the tarp that covered my surprise and pulled the tarp off and let it flutter to the ground. The surprise: an M2 Browning .50 caliber on a pivotal mount fully loaded and ready to rock and roll. I got behind the machinegun and called out to Luna "Drive honey, things are about to get messy".

I took aim on a group of dark guards behind a pile of sandbags and opened fire. At first they were safe but within seconds the mighty .50 caliber rounds shredded the sand bags and chopped their bodies into pieces. Luna started the truck and began to drive, I needed to find Sombra and fast.

I swung the massive machinegun and pointed it at some guards trying to pot shot me from the roof tops. The M2 began to chug out lead death, the bullets took chunks of the roof away before I redirected my fire and chopped them down. Their bodies seemed like they were exploding as the .50 caliber rounds tore flesh and muscle from the bone and splattered blood into the air like rain.

Luna took the truck around a corner and I saw several blockades set up. "Drive through them" I called out as I continued to chop down dark guards with the mighty M2. The flimsy wooden road blocks were no match for the F-750 and it simply flew through the wooden blockades like it was paper.

I swung my machinegun towards the dark guards that had been positioned at the road block as we passed them and fired the machinegun. The guards all screamed in fear as they were struck down by the machinegun of death. One of the guards tried to stay standing and was torn in half by a trio of .50 caliber rounds to the side.

I saw a sporty red 1969 Camaro rip by, it had to be Sombra, I mentally wept as knew I would have to destroy that beautiful car. "Follow him" I called out as I tried to swing the M2 around to get a shot at the speedy Camaro. Unfortunately Sombra took the Camaro around a street corner before I could get a shot, I redirected my aim to a couple of dark guards who were shooting the truck's cab, the bullets pinged off the truck harmlessly but I was still infuriated that they were trying to harm Luna.

I let out a war cry as I let loose with the Browning heavy machinegun and the mighty machinegun hosed them down and ripped their bodies apart. Luna drove the truck into another street and I saw Sombra's red Camaro drift around another corner, he was trying to escape.

"Drive through the building" I ordered, I could see Luna turn back to me. "WHAT!?" she exclaimed and I pointed to a jewelry store, the building looked flimsy and we were going pretty fast. "Drive through it" I told her. I hunched over behind the cab as she plowed the truck through the jewelry store, luckily it was a flimsy store and the truck smashed right through it and into the street on the other side. I stood up to see Sombra's Camaro leaving the city. "Follow him" I called out.

"We'll never catch up to him" Luna called back. "Oh yes we will" I told her and I felt the truck pull forwards as she slammed the accelerator to the floor. I mounted the mighty machinegun once again and began to take down dark guards without mercy.

We passed a small office building where several dark guards had taken cover. I swung the machinegun towards them and opened up. The .50 caliber rounds tore right through the walls of the building and annihilated the guards inside. Something must've caught fire because for some reason the building exploded behind us and sent debris flying into the air as the building was completely destroyed.

I turned around as we too left the city and the truck began to plow through the deep snow, not far ahead I could see Sombra's Camaro as it tried to drive but it had gotten stuck in the deep snow. "Ram him from the side, I want him alive" I told Luna and she slowed the truck down a bit so that the impact wouldn't be as severe.

The F-750s grill bars slammed the side of the Camaro, the blunt force crumpled the car's side and forced it up onto two wheels as the truck pushed it through the snow. The force almost caused the car to be dragged under the truck but some of the snow restricted the car from doing this. Luna slowed the truck to a stop then backed it away from the now rolled over Camaro. I lept off the back of the truck.

"Whatever happens… stay in the truck" I told her as I passed the driver side door. "Drew… I love you" she told me and I looked up to her in the truck. "I love you too sweetie" I said, funny that I was calling her sweetie yet we weren't technically in a relationship.

I drew my Smith and Wesson 500 magnum from its shoulder holster as I approached the car which Sombra was now crawling out of. He walked around the car and looked to me. "You fucked up my car" he snarled. I held my revolver at my side "You fucked up my day off".

Sombra stood there, snarling at the fact that I had him outmatched. "Give up boy, it's over" I told him coldly. He curled back his lips as he swung his hoof back to draw his pistol from its holster. There was no competition, I was faster and already had my revolver drawn.

I quickly pulled the revolver up and lined up a shot with his chest. I pulled the trigger back, the massive 500 magnum round boomed through the air and slammed his chest. The bullet blew open his chest and blood stained the white snow, his body was propelled backwards and he landed with a soft thump as his blood leaked into the snow and stained it red. I spun the heavy revolver on my index finger as I swung it towards its holster and spun it into the holster.

I turned back to Luna who was watching from the safety of the truck. "I uhh… guess that means we win huh?" I asked.

* * *

Hours later,

Sgt. Drew, Canterlot castle:

As soon as we had gotten back Celestia had grabbed her sister and held her tightly for a long time. We had gotten a few platoons of royal guard-ponies to do a military sweep of the Empire and free all the civilians, these fights were getting worse all the time. After a few hours Luna had requested to go on a vacation and put in notice for her absence.

We both walked through the halls of the castle, she had of course said that she wanted me as her personal body guard for her vacation. We both hadn't packed much and it figures that they'd only let me carry a small firearm and they wouldn't allow me to carry my Smith and Wesson 500 magnum so I took the next best thing. I could feel the weight of the concealed Desert Eagle .50 caliber AE handgun in the shoulder holster, though it was lighter than the S&W magnum it was still quite heavy.

It was getting to be later in the evening but Luna had insisted on leaving early. We stepped out front of the castle and I loaded her luggage onto the back of a flight carriage, good thing she didn't pack much, I had heard rumors about Ms. Rarity and how she would pack over a ton of things. I walked over to the side of the carriage and hopped in. "Where to?" I asked and she looked to me and gave me a wink, "Trust me, you'll love it".

* * *

The next morning,

Sgt. Drew, Los Pegasus, house on the beach front:

The morning sun pierced through the window that over looked the beach front. It was still early in the morning and no-ponies except joggers were on the beach but that would soon change.

I groaned as rubbed my eyes and got out of bed, we had managed to rent out a house on the beach front though I didn't really want to know how we got it. We had stayed the night and come to think of it we were probably going to stay here for the whole two week vacation.

It was really more like a mansion than a house in the fact that this place was really fancy. I rolled off the bed and walked around the bedroom in search of my clothes. As soon as we got here last night I just randomly picked one of the rooms and took of most of my clothes then tossed them as I flopped on the bed so I had no idea where my clothes were.

After a few moments of searching I found my clothes lying on top of a shelf, I put on my pants and shirt but left the duster coat. I was about to take the pistol but then figured I wouldn't need it.

I walked out into the hallway of the house, I didn't exactly know which bedroom Luna had taken so I didn't want to go tromping around and wake her so I crept into the kitchen silently. My stomach grumbled, "Yeah, yeah give me a second" I whispered as set out a bowl and a spoon. I walked over to the cupboards and searched through them. I pulled out a box of cereal and grabbed some milk from the fridge then went and sat down.

I poured myself a bowl of some sort of cereal with an Irish looking pony called Lucky Swirls, guess it was supposed to be like Lucky Charms or something, fucking knock offs. Before I ate I got up and turned on the television in the living room across from the kitchen but made sure it was quiet enough so it wouldn't wake Luna. I grabbed the remote as I walked back to the kitchen table and surfed through the channels. God I hated satellite, there was so many damned channels that you could never find a show you liked.

I switched it to some adult cartoons. I stirred the cereal around with my spoon as I watched the best entertaining TV show ever.

* * *

"School day, school day, teacher's golden ru..."

Kyle Broflovski: Ah, damn it! My little brother's trying to follow me to school again.

Ike Broflovski: "Zeeponaner"

Kyle: "Ike, you can't come to school with me". [Ike Chortles.]

Eric Cartman: "Yeah, go home you little dildo!"

Kyle: "Dude, don't call my brother a dildo!"

Stan Marsh: "What's a dildo?"

Kyle: "Well, I don't know... [Kyle turns to Cartman and points at him.] and I'll bet Cartman doesn't know either!

Cartman I know what it means!

Kyle: Well, what?

Cartman: I'm not telling you.

Stan: What's a dildo, Kenny?

Kenny McCormick: (Mumbles) ("It's a giant stick that goes inside the mom's vagina.")

[The others laugh.]

Cartman: He-yeah, that's what Kyle's little brother is all right!

[Kyle swings Ike by his feet, knocking Cartman down.]

Cartman: "Ow!"

[Ike Laughs.]

Stan: "Dude that kicks ass!"

Kyle: "Yeah, check this one out. Ready Ike? Kick the baby!"

Ike "Don't kick the baby."

Kyle: "Kick the baby."

He kicks Ike like a football, who lands, knocking down four mailboxes.

* * *

I chuckled to myself "Oh this shit is great". Luna walked into the kitchen as she rubbed her eyes, "Sorry, I didn't wake you did I?" I asked and she shook her head. "What in Equestria are you watching" she snickered as she sat down across from me and began to watch the cartoon that was obviously meant for Adults.

"South Park" I chuckled. I looked to her, "You hungry?" I asked and she turned to me. "Only if you make it" she laughed, I raised an eyebrow. "Is your cooking that bad?" I asked and she shrugged.

I stretched out in the seat as I looked over to the TV show, I looked back to her and was about to ask what she wanted to eat when I realized she had taken my cereal. "Hey, I was eating that" I complained, she stopped mid bite and looked over to me. With her mouth still containing chewed cereal she began to talk "Oh sorry, here take it back, gaahhhh" she laughed as she showed me the chewed food in her mouth.

I groaned and face palmed at the immaturity of it, "No thanks… I think I'd rather starve". I yawned as I stood up and began to make coffee. "Whatcha makin?" she asked and I looked back to her, "Coffee" I replied. "Ohh sounds good" she said happily, I imagined the immature Luna with an espresso coffee rush and looked back to her. "You're not getting any" I told her bluntly.

Her jaw dropped in jealousy, "I am too having coffee" she told me. I shook my head, "Ohh no. No coffee for you honey" I laughed, she stood up from the comment and trotted over to me. "Please?" she pleaded as she gave me puppy dog eyes, sure she was cute but I don't think I could handle a hyper active Luna, especially early in the morning. I looked to my watch to see just how early it was, 6:23am. That would explain why I was so tired.

She gave a pouty face but I still shook my head. "There is no way you are getting any coffee. You'd be like…" I made a flustered face and brought my hands together and made a frustrated gesture with my hands and threw them into the air. "Hyper active" I said, finding the words I was looking for.

She let out a sigh as she walked back to the table then continued eating her cereal, my ex-cereal. I looked back to her, I felt bad for not letting her have any coffee but I just don't think it would be wise to give her espresso coffee, maybe I'd let her have de-café.

The coffee soon finished and I let it cool then prepared myself a cup of coffee but as I turned around to go sit back down I was greeted by Luna who was standing right behind me. "Whoa… uhm morning" I said, she startled me I'll give her that. "I just wanted to say how much I love you Drew" Luna said as she hopped up and wrapped her forelegs around my neck and began to kiss me. 'Well this was a sudden change of events' I thought as I set the cup of coffee on the counter behind myself then began to kiss her back.

I had my eyes closed as she broke away from the kiss and began to kiss the side of my neck. It tickled a little and I had to let out a little laugh as I began to kiss the side of her neck. She stopped kissing me for a brief second and I heard her take a sip of something liquid. "Mmm this coffee stuff is great" she muttered then I heard her take a gulp.

I let out a sigh as I realized what she had just done and stepped back. She had just downed an entire cup of coffee in less than two seconds, espresso coffee I might add. She licked her lips and held out the coffee cup, "Is there anymore coffee" she asked and I looked over to the coffee pot and chuckled. This was going to be a long morning...

* * *

Drew, house on the beachfront:

'Well at least I get my cereal, what's left of it anyway' I thought to myself as I looked over to Luna who was wailing back the espresso coffee like an alcoholic with beer. She was going to be so hyped up that I might just lock myself in my room for the day.

"Let's go shopping" Luna said excitedly, I looked over to her with a raised eyebrow. "Shopping?" I asked and she nodded. "I always wanted to go to a mall and go shopping" she informed me. I thought to myself about the idea of going shopping with Luna, it couldn't be all that bad, sure she'd still by hyped from the coffee but the caffeine rush would soon wear off.

"Alright" I said, she bounced over to me and squeezed me tightly, "Ohh I love you so much Drew" she squealed. I rolled my eyes, as I stood up and placed my bowl and spoon in the sink. "Alright… I'll just go get dressed" I muttered as I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed tiredly. She bounced around the kitchen and even when I was in my bedroom I could hear her squealing in delight. "I'm going shopping, I'm going shopping" she said happily then let out another squeal of delight.

I strapped the chest holster to my body then holstered the Desert Eagle, I really hope no-pony noticed, but then again they would know that Luna was the princess so they should know that I'm her bodyguard. I slid the duster coat on then rolled up the sleeves and grabbed my Stetson hat.

"Okay Drew… let's go shopping" I muttered to myself as I walked back into the hallway and looked for Luna who had disappeared. "I really hope that" I began but Luna came up behind me and interrupted me. "How do I look?" she asked in a relatively calm voice, I turned around and looked at her. She had somehow managed to change into a pair of clothes faster than I had put my coat and holster on. She had a casual pair of blue jeans and a white t-shirt that concealed her wings. "You uhm… are you uncomfortable?" I asked and she nodded her head.

"Yes, these clothes are actually quite comfortable… well I can't stretch my wings but I have a feeling that ponies would scurry about if they saw the night princess" Luna told me. She was right about that but now if some-pony caught sight of my handgun it wouldn't end well.

"Okay… where to?" I asked as we turned off the lights in the house then left. "Uhm well… how about we hit the mall first, then we can go to a fashion designer and get some real nice clothes" she suggested. "Whatever you want" I replied as we walked along the sidewalk of the city.

Luna's disguise worked, I think. Ponies wouldn't look and when they did I think they were looking at my outfit which was out of style for the area. Whenever some-pony looked I was praying that they hadn't noticed the slight bulge in my coat from the handgun but luckily no-pony panicked.

The sounds and smells of the city were thick, it was so much different from Canterlot but in the same thought it was the same. "So uhm…" I trailed off and Luna looked to me. "Yes?" she asked and I shrugged, she scrunched her nose. "What do you mean?" she asked as she mimicked my shrug. "Well I was just trying to start a conversation" I replied and she snickered.

"Not much for talking with mares huh?" she asked and I shook my head. "Yeah ladies neither, military took up most of my free time back on earth" I replied as we continued on. "Ever had a marefriend?" she asked, I shook my head "Nah, been spending all my time either on guard or sleeping" I informed her. "How about lady friends back on earth?" she asked.

"Yeah, I had a few relationships but they never lasted" I told her and she gave me a curious look. "Why not?" she asked, I simply shrugged. "They usually said that they couldn't handle a distant relationship and that I either had to give up my career or they'd leave me so…" I trailed off, not needing to say the rest.

"Ohh… that's too bad. They never knew how lucky they were" Luna said as she started to trot closer to me. "I don't know. Maybe they made the right choice. I never really around that much and when I did come back I didn't really want to go out or anything" I told her. "Regardless I think you are a wonderful man Drew" she said, correcting herself to try and make me feel a little better.

"So how about you?" I asked and she let out a depressed sigh. "I only ever loved once… we were so close and eventually he passed away" Luna said sadly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring it up" I apologized, she shook her head. "It's okay, I needed to tell someone other than my sister" Luna replied and I nodded.

We walked for a while and talked about happier things then finally reached the mall. We walked around the mall which was relatively busy and Luna chose a store to shop at which was a brand name store that sold leather apparel. Even in Equestria leather was expensive but I had enough money saved up to buy whatever she wanted, though she could probably get it for free if she just showed that she was the princess.

"Ohh Drew you have to try this on" Luna said as she levitated over a black leather jacket. I grabbed the jacket and looked at it, it kind of reminded me of the terminator jacket. "I need your clothes, your boots and you motorcycle… actually speaking of which we should get a Harley to commute around town" I said as I handed her the jacket. "Well try it on, I want to see how you look" Luna told me in a joyful voice.

I leaned towards her to whisper to her but I guess she took it as a romantic gesture because she began kissing me. I broke away from the kiss but kept my face close to hers, "Well that's not what I meant but…" I trailed off and gave her a wink. "Well then try the jacket on" she laughed. "This place doesn't have a change room and I'm wearing my gun" I whispered and she remembered that I took the pistol with me. "Ohh yeah… okay well buy it anyway, you can try in on later. I think you'd look handsome in it" she said, I chuckled "I don't think I'm all that handsome, but thanks for the compliment".

She wrapped her foreleg around my neck. "Well I think you're cute" she whispered and we began to kiss again in the store. We stopped kissing and I grabbed a pair of leather pants and some boots then looked to Luna. "You want to get something?" I asked and she browsed around then picked out a more feminine pair of brown leather pants and a light brown leather jacket. "What do you think?" she asked, I pictured her in the leather clothes and for some reason it kind of turned me on but I think that was the fact that she was already pretty cute and the leather clothes kind of gave her that sexy devil sort of look. I nodded "Yeah I'd say get it".

* * *

An hour later:

Drew, motorcycle dealership:

"Ah yes an excellent choice sir, The Harley Davidson is an all-time classic. this particular model includes the redesigned hard suspension kit to allow more weight as well as the saddle bags on the rear" the sales-pony informed me, the Harley I was looking at was a matte black and had that terminator look to it..

"How much?" I asked and he pulled out a notebook. "Well for you sir, I'll give you a deal. $14,000" he offered and I nodded. "I'll take it" I told him and he led us into dealership for the financials. "So sir how would you like your payments?" he asked as he brought out his notebook once again. "All" I replied and he scrunched his nose. "All?" he asked and I nodded as I brought out my debit card. "Uhm… you want to pay in full?" he asked and I nodded so he brought out a little card swiping machine and we began the transaction.

After about a half hour we finished the transaction, Luna and I drove out of the dealership in a brand new Harley Davidson. We had put our old clothes in the saddle bags and were wearing our leather clothes, luckily I found somewhere to change without any-pony seeing my handgun. I supposed we looked like bikers except we weren't wearing our helmets. Partially because we didn't buy any but also because Luna had a horn and me, well I had a pair of sunglasses that I purchased and I was sporting the terminator look.

* * *

Sgt. Drew, outside designer store, Los Pegasus:

I parked the Harley in front of a fashion designer store and turned it off. "We should probably buy some sort of protective helmets" Luna told me and I shrugged, "Nah, if you want one sure but I don't like helmets all that much" I told her as we entered the store.

It was relatively less crowded and easier to walk around without getting blocked in the aisles between the shelves. "So uhh… what do you want to get?" I asked and she levitated out a two piece female bikini suit. "Beach clothes?" I asked, she nodded and lept up to her hindlegs and held the bra piece against her lower stomach area. "Picture me in this, would I look nice?" she asked.

"Uhm doesn't it go up here?" I asked as I pointed to my chest, indicating where the female breasts were. "No silly, humans and ponies have different anatomy you know" she informed me. Well I didn't actually know because I didn't go around looking for horse boobs. "Uhm right. Yeah sure you'd look good in that, you should get it" I replied and she rolled her eyes.

"You're just saying that" she said in a happy tone. "Well of course I'm it, you asked me" I joked and she gave me a playful nudge. "Fine, I'm trying it on and you're going to give me your most honest opinion" she told me as she trotted off into the change room.

I leaned up against the wall and sighed, at least she wasn't hyper active or this would be hard to handle. She exited the change room, the bikini looked absolutely ridiculous. I mean she didn't wear clothes around the castle so why wear them out here? "How do I look?" she asked, I sighed. "Can I give you my honest opinion? I don't really know if it suits you. The leather suited you better, but the bikini isn't exactly practical considering you walk around the castle naked half the time" I began but I was interrupted by a gasp and a squeal.

"PRINCESS LUNA" squealed a voice and suddenly a brilliant white mare with a curly purple mane rushed over. "Hello Ms. Rarity" Luna said to the mare, oh yeah I had met this mare before, fashion designer or something. "Princess, may I ask what you are doing in Los Pegasus?" Rarity asked. "We are on vacation" she told her and Rarity nodded. "May I say that you look absolutely astounding princess, you have a wonderful taste for fashion" Rarity told her, I dipped my head knowing that Luna would purchase the clothes now.

"Well actually I was leaning towards a more suitable look" Luna told her, probably taking my advice. "Well Luna, I must be on my way. Perhaps I shall see you later on" Rarity said then trotted off. I looked to Luna, "If you want them, I'll buy them. I just think they look… different" I told her and she nodded. "We'll get them anyway and see how they work" she said. She looked at my chest area then lifted a hoof and cupped my left chest muscle. "You should think about getting a bra to" she laughed, "Hey, I'm sensitive about my man boobs" I joked and held my chest like I had just been sexually harassed. She laughed then went back into the change room to change back into the leather clothes.

She exited the change room with the leather clothes on. "Okay let's go back to the beach, I want to try these out" she said as we walked towards the check-out counter.

* * *

Drew, the beach:

I lay on a beach towel by the water front and soaked in the sun. We had gone back to the house and changed, I had left my pistol in the house and now only wore a pair of boxers. Luna squirmed around as she tried to comfortably rearrange the bikini top

"Well these clothes are quite uncomfortable" Luna complained as she once again rearranged the bikini. "Yeah… that's why I just wear regular clothes" I replied as I lay in the sun rays. "Well you have a bathing suit on too" she replied and I chuckled, "Not quite, I'm just wearing my underwear" I chuckled and she snickered.

"Fine, I'll just have to wear my underwear as well. Obviously it's comfortable if you humans always wear them" Luna replied. I sat up "You aren't wearing any…" I trailed off as she tossed the bikini bottom at my face, part of it clung to my hair and it hung in front of my face. I frowned as I pulled the bikini bottom away from my face with my index finger but no sooner had I gotten it away from my face then she tossed the bikini top at my face as well, which also conveniently landed on my face. I flicked away the bikini top and looked to Luna, she was naked but that was kind of the norm for ponies and I had become accustomed to it.

I laid back down on the towel and rested my hands behind my head. Finally I could get just a moment of relaxation. "Hey Drew, come into the water with me" Luna called out as she splashed around in the water. "No thanks, you go ahead" I called back and closed my eyes as I took a cat nap on the beach.

* * *

5 months ago,

Sgt. Drew, Canterlot castle:

"So tell me princess, why do you say we instead of me or I?" I asked and Luna looked to me. "I apologize, I didn't mean to" she apologized, I shook my head. "Uhm… no worries, I uhh was just wondering" I replied. "We do not mean to, it just happens by accident. Though we have been practicing we do not have any-pony to train with" she informed me. I shrugged "Well if you want I could train with you" I offered and her face lit up with joy. "Really?" she asked hopefully.

"Well sure why not? I'm just standing around with a Tommy gun all day so I might as well do something to earn my pay" I chuckled. She lept over and squeezed me tightly, "Thank you sergeant, you have no idea how happy this makes us" she squeeled happily. "Guessing by how hard you're squeezing me… a lot" I chuckled.

* * *

Present day,

Drew, beach front:

I awoke suddenly when a large splash of water hit me. It wasn't cold but it still was enough to startle me. I got up and looked to see Luna with a smug look on her face, "Wakey, Wakey" she giggled. "Oh you little…" I trailed off as I lept up and chased after her, she let out a playful scream as I began to chase her around the beach. She was probably letting me chase her because she could have easily just flown off.

I hadn't noticed before but it was later in the evening and the sun was going down so most of the ponies on the beach had gone home and we were relatively alone minus a few others in the water. I grabbed her and gently tackled her into the shallow water, well really it was more like I set her down into the water. She snagged her hindleg around my leg and flipped me onto my back then rolled on top of me.

"Ha-ha, behold the might of the night princess, LUNA" she laughed. I wrapped my arm around her body and pulled her down to the ground very lightly and rolled over top of her body. "Behold the might of a human" I chuckled but suddenly I was caught in a dark blue aurora and she levitated me off her then set me on the ground next to her and cuddled up to me. Her chest lay on mine but the bottom half off her body lay to the side as she leaned her face down and we began to make out. The small waves from the ocean splashed against us as we had a romantic moment in the sunset.

I broke away from the kiss "Luna, I'll always love you. I hope you know that" I told her. A tear trickled down her face. "Drew… I do not think I can stop these feelings I have for you… I love you Drew and I want you to spend the rest of your life with me, together" she told me and I nodded. "I love you too much to ever want to leave you, I'd do anything for you" I told her.

She stayed in that posture for a moment, the setting sun was blocked by her body and the rays from the sun gave her body a beautiful lighting. "I'll always love you Luna" I whispered as we began to make out again.

She stuck her tongue into my mouth and our tongues wrestled for domination. I slid my hands along her side, the wetness of her fur gave her a nice feeling. I felt strange inside and held her body tight to mine as we continued to make out, her wet fur against my bare skin was exhilarating. She moaned into my mouth and I broke away from the kiss then I rolled our bodies over so I was on top. She gazed into my eyes and I felt warm, content and lucky to have such a wonderful marefriend. Well I think we were in a relationship because if we weren't than this was sort of strange.

We leaned towards each other and were about to start making out again when my stomach grumbled so I stopped leaning towards her. Luna hadn't heard my stomach and kept leaning towards me despite me stopping. She had closed her eyes so she hadn't noticed but when our lips didn't connect she lifted her hoof up and felt around for my face, still having her eyes closed. She opened her eyes and looked to me, "Is something wrong?" she asked and I nodded. "I'm sorry Luna" I apologized and she sat up and hugged me tightly, "Please, I want to be together, don't leave me" she pleaded, I guess she thought that I didn't want this. "No it's not that" I replied and she scrunched her nose in confusion.

"Well if it's not that, then what's wrong?" she asked and I rubbed my stomach area. My stomach growled again, "I'm hungry, do you want to go out to a restaurant for dinner or something...?"


	5. Chapter 5

This is the longest f***ing chapter ive ever written (so far)

A ProjectSonicX9 Production/Release

* * *

Drew, restaurant, Los Pegasus:

I had brought Luna to some swanky five star restaurant, this place was the whole nine yards. Not only was the food good but they had stage performances and a nice mood setting along with a dance floor by the performers where ponies danced. Literally this place was great so I didn't feel so terrible anymore for spending $1000 dollars on our table and food. We had dressed into our leather clothes again so that no-pony would know that she was the princess and hopefully no-pony would see my handgun.

"So tell me a little about yourself Drew. Even though we're together you're still a man of mystery" Luna said. "Not too much to tell really. I was an orphan until sixteen then spent the rest of my life serving in the military" I informed her, her face went to a saddened look and she rested her hoof on top of my hand. "I'm saddened to hear that, hopefully we can live a happy life together" she said, the butler came around and gave us our food.

Luna had gotten a nice salad and a vegetable sandwich, I had gotten a lasagna and ordered a fruit dish for us. We had both ordered wine and some sort of cake for desert and somehow the price for this had come to $1000, well I suppose that the actors and stuff cost them quite a bit.

"How about you princess?" I asked and she looked back to me, she had been watching the performers on stage. "Well… I spend most of my time in my room and during the night I enter ponies dreams to assist them with their fears and troubles" she told me, kind of creepy but I didn't think it was all that bad I mean jeeze I kill for a living so how bad is it for her to help ponies out through their dreams.

The food was pretty good, considering the price that came with it. There was slow music playing and several other ponies danced by the stage performers. "Man this place is swanky" I muttered. "Swanky?" Luna asked and I shrugged, "You know… classy but sort of funky at the same time" I replied.

We sat there and conversed about little things while we ate our food, for some reason it just didn't feel like a thousand dollars but I guess sometimes you just had to roll with the punches, besides I was dining out with the most beautiful mare I had ever seen and even though she was a different species than I was she was still more beautiful than any person I had ever seen. We finished our meal and I leaned back in the nice leather seat, 'Okay maybe a thousand dollars' I thought to myself.

"Drew would you care to dance with me?" Luna asked me. I gave her a curious look "Uhm is that a rhetorical question?" I chuckled, of course I'd dance with her. She blushed "Well I was just wondering, feel free to say no" she replied. "It'd be my honour to dance with the most beautiful mare in Equestria, and on Earth for that matter" I replied and her face brightened up with delight as she got out of her seat. You really are a charmer aren't you?" she giggled.

I stood up from my seat and she wrapped her foreleg around my arm as we proceeded to the dance floor, arm in arm. The music was a slow melody so I guess we were going to slow dance. I lifted my shades and rested them on the top of my head as we stepped onto the dance floor with the others.

"Bare with me I'm a little rusty" I chuckled and she snickered. "I think I'm a little more inexperienced then you are, I haven't had a dance partner for over a thousand years" she laughed. "Slow dance?" I suggested, she shrugged and hopped up to her hindlegs. She placed her right hoof in my left hand and wrapped her opposite foreleg around my back. I followed suit as I held her hoof and placed my right arm around her waist.

We stood there for a moment and I completely gapped, "Uhm… how do we dance?" I asked, she laughed then shrugged. "Follow my lead" she offered and I nodded as we began to slow dance, 'What the hell was lead?'.

* * *

Cpt. Armor, Everfree forest:

The world around me seemed to explode into violence. Out of nowhere we had been ambushed and pinned down by heavy fire. We had a joint operation with Celestia's royal guard and Luna's shadow guard to secure a position in the Everfree for an HQ that was supposed to be used as an outpost for an upcoming attack.

I hid behind a fallen tree. "Lieutenant, get some supressing fire with the M60. Radio, get an artillery strike on the treeline double time. SUPRESSING FIRE" I ordered. Time seemed to slow as I watched every soldier now under my command do exactly as I ordered them. Their lives were depending on me to make the right choice.

"Sir, artillery can't give us fire support. There are Huey helicopters in the area" the radio-pony informed me. I shuffled over to him, "Why the hell are there choppers still around… see if we can get air support" I ordered him and he nodded.

Lieutenant Daffodil ran over to me, "Sir we're under heavy fire… what do we do?" he asked frantically, jeeze it was like he had never been in a combat leadership role before. "Haven't you ever been in a combat situation before?" I yelled to him and he nodded, "Well do what you always did before" I ordered him and he did the stupidest thing I've ever seen a commanding lieutenant do.

"SERGEANT!" Daffodil yelled as he stood up "SERGEANT". I grabbed him and pulled him behind the fallen tree as a volley of incoming lead flew overhead. "What the fuck do you think you're doing" I hissed, he looked to me with a frightened look. "What the hell was that?" I asked and he stuttered a reply. "I… I was calling… calling my platoon sergeant sir" he replied. "Why?" I asked and he gulped. "Uhm because… because he usually makes the plans" he told me.

I let go off his combat jacket collar and sighed disappointedly, figures that Luna would have an inefficient lieutenant leading the platoon and an exceptional soldier as the platoon sergeant. I'd have to call it in and get that changed when we got back to Canterlot.

I lept up and began to fire my M16 rifle at the tree line, all I could see where the muzzle flashes of the enemy rifles. The M16s were great in combat, they had little recoil when compared to other assault rifles and despite the small caliber round it was quite devastating. "EVERY-PONY MOVE UP" I yelled but as I got to my hooves a stray bullet caught the base of my horn, I screamed out in pain as the bullet chopped off my horn. The pain was excruciating and blood trickled down my face.

I fell to the ground in agonizing pain, I had been shot before but unicorn horns were exceptionally sensitive and it was incredibly painful to get struck there let alone get shot. My body fell to the ground and my horn landed next to me, my wedding ring had fallen off the horn and lay next to me.

I heard some-pony scream "MEDIC!". I held the painful stump on my head where my horn used to be and blood stained my fur as blood continued to flow from the stump. I howled in pain and blood trickled into my eyes and stung my vision.

A field medic rushed over with a medical first aid box ready. "Don't worry captain, it isn't that bad" the medic told me as he pulled out some disinfectant, shit this was going to hurt.

* * *

Drew, restaurant, Los Pegasus:

Most of the other ponies in the restaurant had gone home and it was quite late yet Luna and I continued to slow dance. I had gotten considerably better and she constantly commented on how well I was doing, all I could do was blush. She had begun to rest her head against my chest and we stopped dancing and just stood there, swaying with the music.

"Luna, I love you so much" I whispered. She never took her head away from my chest and just nodded. "I know… you've told me a dozen times" she laughed heartily.

A butler walked down onto the dance floor, "Sorry to interrupt sir, but the restaurant is closing in a few minutes" he informed me. I nodded but paid him no mind as I continued to dance with the beautiful mare that I somehow become romantically involved with. 'Shit I must be the luckiest guy ever' I thought to myself as I held her closely.

* * *

The next morning,

Drew, beach front house:

I awoke peacefully and stretched out, 'Man I haven't slept this good since… I can't remember the last time I slept this well'. I rubbed my eyes and let out a morning yawn, since Luna and I didn't sleep in the same bedroom I was able to relax and sprawl out on the bed.

I rolled over then sat on the edge off the bed and tried to rub the sleepiness out of my eyes. "Ahhh man, this is great" I

said through a yawn, I could get used to this. I stumbled out of bed and grabbed my watch off the nightstand, 6:22am. "Early bird catches the worm but the second mouse gets the cheese" I muttered as I grabbed a pair of blue jeans and a white t-shirt.

I slipped on some white socks then walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen to make breakfast. I got out two bowls, knowing that Luna would probably just try and take my cereal again, and set up the table. I only poured one bowl of cereal because I didn't want her cereal to get soggy, "Ech… soggy cereal" I groaned to myself as I flicked on the TV with the remote.

There were some morning cartoons on this time it was about some sort of dragon tamer who raced dragons but at the same time he was some sort of super hero during the night. I chuckled to myself as I walked over to the living room, setting my cereal bowl on the living room coffee table then sitting down on the couch.

Luna walked into the living room, "Morning" I said casually. She moved my arms from resting on my legs and sat down on my lap. "Good morning, what are you watching?" she asked. I shrugged. "I don't know, it's about a dragon racer or something" I replied, she leaned over and grabbed my cereal and began to eat it.

"So I was thinking…" she trailed off, "Yes honey" I replied as I watched the TV show. "Hey you're not even paying attention to me" she scolded playfully. "Sure I am. Besides you're not even looking at me either. You're watching the TV show" I chuckled.

"BELL!" the dragon stallion from the TV show yelled, 'Bell? Who the hell names a dragon Bell?' I thought to myself. "Well regardless, do you want to spend the day on the beach?" she asked, "Sure why not" I replied. "Let me guess, after your morning cartoons?" she laughed. I nodded "Eeyup, precisely" I chuckled. Due to the way ponies usually sat and ate I had to hold her up on my lap as she ate the cereal. For whatever reason she accidently spilt the bowl, the cereal and milk splashed onto my clean shirt and pants along with splashing onto her fur. "Ohh, I'm so sorry" she apologized, I shrugged "Eh, don't worry about it… I needed to take a shower anyway" I said casually.

The TV show soon ended and Luna hopped off my lap, I stood up and brushed off the bits off cereal. "Alright, I'll go get changed" I told her as I walked back into my room. 'Figures, I didn't even get to wear this shirt for an hour and I already have to wash it' I thought to myself. I slipped off all my clothes but my boxers and walked back into the hallway where Luna stood on her hindlegs, leaning up against the wall in a pose.

"How do I look?" she asked, even though she looked the same as always the way she was leaning gave her a sexy look. 'Okay self, think up something really romantic' I thought to myself. "Sweet compassionate… uhm" I trailed off, 'Smooth one' I thought to myself. She hopped down onto all fours and walked over to my side, "You might want to do a better job about concealing your gun" she snickered.

I looked over to her and raised an eyebrow, "I'm not wearing my… oh shit" I muttered as I looked down to see that my boner was protruding out of my boxers. I shuffled my crotch around so it didn't look so bad, but there was still a bulge in my boxers.

Luna stifled a laugh. "Hey, don't laugh. You're the one who caused it remember" I laughed and she looked up to me and blushed. "Really?" she asked and I rolled my eyes. "No, the paint on the wall is sexy and it drives me over the edge" I said sarcastically.

We walked out of the house and right onto the beach sand, which was relatively warm. "Feels like summer down here" I said, speaking my thoughts. "Isn't it beautiful?" Luna asked and she nuzzled her head into my side, I put my arm around her as we walked along the beach.

* * *

Cpt. Armor, Canterlot castle medical clinic:

"Well captain, I can schedule you an appointment in… about two weeks" the doctor replied. "Doc, I just want to know if my horn will grow back" I told him and he nodded. "Well of course, but only with the proper procedure" he informed me. I gasped in relief "You guys are able to do that?" I asked and he nodded.

"Well of course, with all the advancements in medical magic we can easily cast a spell that will allow your horn to grow back… there is a side effect though. You may need to learn some of your spells again" the doctor told me, I sighed thinking that he might've said 'You'll have a risk of long term health problems'.

I got up and shook his hoof, "Thanks doc, I'll see yah in two weeks" I told him then left the room and headed towards the general's office. I was technically second in command of the royal guard, just behind Celestia, but the general was the one who always constructed the plans and offensive movements along with promotions and other such things.

I walked through the hallways and finally reached his office door and knocked. "Please come in" his voice said from the office. I opened the door and walked inside, giving a salute then standing in attention. "At ease captain, what can I do for you?" he asked as I relaxed.

"Sir I need a promotion sent through" I told him and he looked up to me with a raised eyebrow. "You realize, that unless you want to become a staff member, you can't really be promoted any further due to your rank. So I'm presuming it's for some-pony else" he replied and I nodded.

He took out a document paper and began filling it out. "Alright, current rank?" he asked. "Sergeant" I replied and he scribbled it down, "Promotional rank?" he asked. "First lieutenant" I replied and he looked up to me. "Quite a jump" he chuckled then continued writing. "Yes sir, it is sir. But this soldier has performed above and beyond the call of duty and has shown that he can easily lead a full platoon" I informed him.

"Yes, well I'll take your word for it. Name?" he asked, "Drew" I replied. He stopped writing and I could tell something was wrong. "Captain… may I ask you if this 'Drew' is the platoon sergeant in Luna's elite shadow guard?" he asked and I nodded. "Yes sir, it is sir" I replied, he folded up the paper then ripped it to pieces.

I gasped at the sudden outburst. "Captain, please tell me this was some kind of joke" the general told me in a serious tone but I shook my head. "No sir it isn't. It's just that in the recent mission I had to control the entire company and due to Drew's absence, Daffodil's platoon performed terribly" I replied.

"Well perhaps we should strip Daffodil of his role as platoon leader then?" he asked, I nodded my head. "Yes sir, but no reassignment. The men respect Daffodil but he is an inefficient leader, I believe that Drew would be a better combat leader" I told him. "No" he told me bluntly, "No sir?" I asked.

"I will not have an insubordinate platoon leader" he told me, "Insubordinate sir? From what I hear he is an exceptional combat leader" I replied. "Yes, but he doesn't listen to orders" the general told me, I remembered when Drew punched me and broke my nose. "I will not promote to a platoon leader until he has shown respect for the chain of command" the general told me. "Dismissed" he said as he spun his chair around and lit a cigar.

I gave a quick salute then left the office. I knew that Drew was disobedient but he must've pissed the general off in some way that really made him mad.

* * *

Drew, beachfront:

Luna squealed with delight as I held her body above mine and splashed both our bodies into the water. I was under the water and kept my eyes shut so that the salt water didn't sting my eyes. As I surfaced I looked around but couldn't see Luna, "Uhm Luna?" I asked out loud, it had gotten rather late in the evening and once again ponies had left the beachfront. The sun was setting and the evening had a beautiful orange haze sky.

I heard Luna giggling from above and looked up, she was hovering above me with a sly look on her face. "What's so funny?" I asked and she pointed over to the ocean. I turned my head and was greeted by the sight of a tremendous title wave, I realized at that point that she had manipulated the waves with her magic and brought about a large wave, not big enough to damage houses or property but big enough to wash ponies up to shore.

I tried to brace myself but the wave was powerful enough to take me me along with it. The wave slammed into my body with great force. It wasn't fatal unless I drowned and wouldn't even bruise a muscle but it was kind of sinister in a playful kind of way. My body twirled around as it was taken along with the wave, 'Time to have a little fun' I thought to myself as I felt my body get washed up onto shore.

I kept my eyes closed and let my body go limp. I could hear Luna giggling, "Haha, gotcha Drew… Drew?" she asked hesitantly as I didn't move. I heard her flutter down beside me, "Okay Drew, stop messing around. I know you're awake" she said and poked my side with her hoof but still I lay limp on the beachfront as water splashed up against me.

"Come on Drew, stop messing around" she chuckled, at this point I was wondering if she actually knew I was faking. "Drew… oh no" she said frantically and rolled my body over, I tried to stay as limp as possible and my face was expressionless. "Oh no please Celestia no… DREW" she sobbed and placed her face on my chest, I could feel her sobbing. 'Shit' I thought to myself. I didn't want her to cry, just get worried to get her back for slamming me with that wave.

I sat up immediately and wrapped my arms around her. "DREW!" she screamed, shocked that I was alive. "Why did you do that?" she cried, "Shh, sorry I didn't mean to get you so frightened. I just wanted to get you back for slamming me with that wave" I told her soothingly. "Please… don't ever do that again" she said through sniffles, "Okay, I'm sorry. I'll never do that again" I promised. She looked up to me with teary eyes. "I couldn't live with myself if I accidently killed you… I love you so much" she whispered.

"I love you too, I was just playing was all" I told her, she leaned up and we began kissing. All too suddenly she broke away from the kiss, "Promise?" she asked and I nodded but then I realized that her horn had flared up again. I looked behind her and saw another tidal wave coming at us. "Ohh you didn't" I muttered, she gave me a seductive look, "Hold on to me and stay close" she whispered as she wrapped her forelegs around my body and held me tight.

The wave slammed into us and took us with it, somehow it seemed to last forever. Just as she'd told me I held her close to me as we floated around in the water. I held my eyes closed then a voice entered my head. "Open your eyes" it said in a soothing voice, "Why? No forget it, salt water burns" I said back in my head. "Just open them, your eyes will not be harmed by the salt water" the voice told me, sometimes the voice in my head got me into bad things but this voice didn't sound like my own, it sounded like… Luna's?

I opened my eyes, though the water somewhat blurred my vision, I could see Luna above me in the water. The setting sun illuminated the water beautifully and made her look like a goddess, which technically she was. 'A sexy goddess' I thought to myself, Luna came closer to me and we began to kiss underwater, somehow I wasn't feeling the burn due to the lack of oxygen. 'I'll show you sexy goddess' said the voice in my head. 'Luna?' I thought, almost like I was asking her. 'No, the sexy goddess' the voice said back, I smirked during the kiss and Luna took advantage of it then stuck her tongue in my mouth but water gushed in along with her tongue.

I felt the burn for need of oxygen along with the terrible feeling of water entering my lungs. I quickly broke from the kiss and surfaced from the water and began gagging. I was lucky enough to be able to stand as I coughed up water, Luna surfaced beside me and spat out some water. "Sorry… forgot that we were underwater" she apologized.

"You can read my thoughts?" I asked and she nodded. "But only if you are relaxed and calm" she told me as she trotted through the water and gave me a kiss on the check. "Looks like you're going to have to call me sexy goddess from now on"

* * *

Cpt. Armor, Canterlot castle, war room:

"Lieutenant Daffodil, a word please" I ordered the lieutenant and he immediately trotted over to me. "Sir?" he asked as he saluted, "At ease, tell me how you would feel if Drew replaced you as platoon leader?" I asked hesitantly.

"It would be an honor sir. I'd rather it be him than someone else that I don't know" he informed me. "Lieutenant would you consider yourself an incompetent leader?" I asked and he shook his head. "No sir, just an inefficient platoon leader. I proved myself to be a good squad leader but I can't handle the responsibility of an entire platoon under combat stress" he told me.

"So why not tell your superiors? I asked, "I did sir, they said that I'd get the hang of it eventually and to just listen to my platoon sergeant. I've tried multiple times to get him promoted to platoon leader but the general says he's insubordinate" he told me. I sat down and sighed, "And why exactly does the general say he's insubordinate?" I asked.

"Well that would go back about… oh shit I guess it was the second day that I was part a platoon leader of the shadow guards" Daffodil began.

* * *

6 months ago:

Third person, firebase Everfree:

"Sergeant, I'm lieutenant Daff…" Daffodil trailed off as Drew walked past him, a canvas sack on his back. "Sergeant, aren't you forgetting something?" Daffodil asked, Drew stopped in his tracks and turned around. "I don't think so" Drew replied causally, Daffodil stepped forwards. "You are speaking to an officer and I want a proper salute" Daffodil ordered, Drew smirked and tossed a sloppy salute then turned and walked towards the barracks.

Daffodil trotted along to the firebase CO's office, which was actually just a large tent with flaps for doors. "Sir" Daffodil said outloud to the captain and saluted. Captain Jameson turned around and returned the salute. "What can I do you for lieutenant?" the captain asked as he continued to look over some maps of the area.

"Sir I wish to talk about my platoon sergeant" Daffodil began and Jameson looked over his shoulder to Daff. "Your sergeant… he doesn't happen to be uhm… Drew perhaps?" Jameson asked and Daffodil nodded. "Yes sir, I just thought it was odd how he talked to a superior officer and why a regular sergeant was my platoon sergeant" Daffodil complained.

Jameson sighed and turned back to Daffodil. "Lieutenant, I hate to say this but Drew is one of the most experienced fighters we have, sure he may be a bit… brash, but he is by far one of the best platoon sergeants you'll ever meet" Jameson told him. "Yes sir but I" Daffodil began but Jameson cut him off. "Lieutenant, do you have combat experience?" Jameson asked.

Daffodil shook his head, "No sir" Daffodil replied. "Well lieutenant, most of the men will see you as a cherry. When the fighting starts you might freeze up and that could lead to ponies getting kill, but your sergeant… he's seen so much combat he knows what to do during the fight. Listen to your platoon sergeant, he'll guide you along" Jameson told Daffodil.

"Well lieutenant if that will be all" Jameson said and Daffodil gave him a salute then left the tent to try and make friends with the other stallions.

* * *

Days later:

"Okay lieutenant, when we set down we should" Drew began but Daffodil cut him off. "I know what to do sergeant" Daffodil yelled back as the helicopter began to set down. Incoming fire from the treeline opened up and bullets pinged off the helicopter's hull.

"Lickety, let's go" Drew yelled out to Lickety Split, who was one of those hippy fighters that didn't believe in the war and had been drafted. "I don't believe in" Lickety began but Drew shot him a cold look. "GET OFF THE GODDAMNED CHOPPER" Drew yelled into his face, Lickety Split nodded and was about to get off the chopper when he looked to his M16 and left it on the chopper.

"Bakers get that M60 firing on the treeline. Connors, Sunlight: supressing fire" Drew ordered. "You're giving a lot of orders sergeant" Daffodil said in a serious tone, Drew looked over to his lieutenant. "Just trying to help you out sir" Drew said casually then looked to Lickety Split, "Split I want you to… where the hell is your rifle?" Drew asked.

"I left it on the chopper, I'm not fighting this war sir" Lickety Split informed him, "Well shit specialist, do you have a goddamned death wish. You know what fine" Drew said as he grabbed the radio operator and brought him over. "Give him the radio" Drew ordered and the radio pony took off the radio and handed it to Lickety Split. "You're going to be our radio operator" Drew said "I'm gonna keep you real close to the lieutenant and myself" Drew said.

Drew rushed up to the front line, the enemies were just out of range of his Thompson and he wanted to get a little closer before he began popping off rounds downrange. "Every-pony up, come on get up. Move forward. Come on move up, that's an order" Daffodil yelled. "LT… LT get down" Drew yelled but the lieutenant didn't listen.

Drew grumbled to himself as he lept forward and tackled the lieutenant to the ground, possibly saving his life. "LT, stay down. Listen we don't need to die today, get the artillery boys to handle it" Drew said as he motioned for Lickety Split to come up beside him. "Oscar Whiskey, I need artillery on Romeo Alpha 1-0-2-0-6-2, over" Drew ordered. "Roger that, firing rounds on Romeo Alpha 1-0-2-0-6-2, over" the pony on the other end of the radio transmission replied.

The gunfire continued but was soon drowned out by the thunderous BOOMs of the artillery strikes which decimated the treeline. Daffodil looked back to Drew and Lickety Split. "Where's your rifle specialist?" Daffodil asked, "I left it on the chopper sir, I'm not going to fight this war" Split said defiantly. "Well that's just great, I'll have you both court martialed when we get back" Daffodil hissed as he got up.

Drew looked over to Split. "Jesus Split, you're just fucking incredible you know that" Drew said angrily as he stood up. "Alright stallions, bring it in" Drew ordered as the artillery barrage stopped, Drew got on the radio. "Oscar Whiskey, thanks for the support. 2-1 out" Drew said then hung up the radio.

"Alright listen, there's a small zebra village just up the way. Intelligence says that they are friendly but a large force of communist zebras is on the way down to annihilate the village. We have to move the zebras further south to a little town here and link up with Alpha Company and" Drew began but Daffodil interrupted. "That's enough sergeant, I'm the platoon commander so I make the orders. There's a small zebra village just up the way. Intelligence says that they are friendly but a large force of communist zebras is on the way down to annihilate the village. We have to move the zebras further south to a little town here and link up with Alpha Company and they'll take it from there. Any questions" Daffodil told the platoon.

Smoky raised his hoof. "Yes private?" Daffodil asked. "Sir isn't that exactly what the Sarge just said" Smoky replied, a couple of the other soldiers started to chuckle. "ALRIGHT, that's enough. We move out, now" Daffodil hissed angrily.

Sergeant Drew turned to the rest of the platoon, "Line formation. Eyes open and ears listening. No sounds" Drew ordered, Daffodil scowled to himself that the soldiers paid more respect and gave the platoon sergeant a higher authority than they gave him.

The platoon trotted through the heavy jungle in the Everfree and even though it was supposed to be a forest in some regions it was thick and tropical. The platoon reached the village by nightfall and began to tell the villagers what was going to happen tomorrow morning.

Though some of the villagers were unhappy about the whole predicament they eventually agreed. Some of the platoon sat around a fireplace and conversed, Drew on the other hand sat alone and watched the villagers.

Anderson, one of the other sergeants in the platoon, trotted up beside him and handed him a cup of some sort of liquid then leaned against the wall beside Drew. "Don't thank me until you try it" Anderson said and Drew took the cup, taking a careful sip of the liquid. Drew gave a disgusted face, "Yeah I know, tastes like cat piss but it's good for you" Anderson said. Anderson watched as Bakers and Applesauce conversed, despite her name and family background Applesauce was more of a gang member like pony. She had gotten drafted when police arrested her during a drug deal and offered her two tours of duty rather than the jail sentence.

"What do you think she's talking about?" Anderson asked curiously, obviously having a sort of attraction for the young yellow mare then stood up and began to walk over to her. "Anderson… don't get too attached" Drew called out, Anderson looked back then nodded.

Despite not being on night watch duty, Drew stayed up the entire night and kept watch from a roof top.

Morning came almost all too quickly, they had fifteen kilometers to travel through the jungle and there were elderly in the village along with young foals. Drew hopped down from the roof, "Alright, leave nothing for the zebra communists. Burn everything to the ground" Daffodil ordered, despite being a rather peaceful nation Equestria had its moments.

Drew walked along and saw an elderly zebra trying to carry he life possessions with her but was too old to be able to lift them. Drew walked over to the zebra mare, "Ma'am, allow me to carry these for you" Drew said as he knelt beside her. She said something in native tongue. "I carry bags for you" Drew said slowly and made the gestures for her to understand. She smiled then said something but Drew couldn't understand, "She said you are a crazy" said a younger zebra from behind him. "Tell her that's what happens to all us grunts" Drew said as the elderly mare allowed him to put the heavy sack on his back.

The elderly mare trotted close beside him and said something. Drew looked to the younger zebra, "She asked why you are so kind to her, most ponies despise zebras because of the war" she informed him. "Tell her that… I know she's one of the good zebras" Drew replied as they continued on.

Throughout the entire movement there were no problems and they stopped at noon to allow the elderly and children to rest. "Mama Z, you need food and water" Drew said and offered her his canteen and ration. She said something then tried to speak English "No, you need more" said the elderly zebra, who Drew had begun to call Mama Z. "She is trying to say you need it more" the younger zebra said, who happened to be the daughter.

Drew shook his head, "No Mama, you need it more. Please take it" Drew said and the elderly took the ration gratefully. Drew stood up, "I'll be back soon, I just need to check on the others" Drew informed the younger zebra and she translated it for the elderly mare.

Drew walked over to Daffodil who was trying to get the general on the line. The general was the officer in charge of this operation. On his way he saw Anderson and Applesauce making out, 'So much for not getting attached eh Anderson' Drew thought to himself as he approached Daffodil.

"Alright LT, what's the word?" Drew asked and Daff shot him an irritated look. "HQ says we have another three kilos to the town but it's already been secured so there is no resistance. It's just a matter of getting these zebras there" Daffodil informed him.

Daffodil stood up, "Alright sergeant let's get these zebras ready to move" Daffodil ordered. "Sir we've only been resting for a few minutes, with all due respect sir these zebras need to rest" Drew said, Daffodil scowled at the fact that if the sergeant said wait then the soldiers would wait and refuse to follow his orders. "Twenty minutes sergeant, that's all" Daffodil replied then walked away.

Drew looked to Lickety Split, "Don't ever talk to the LT the way I do" Drew said as he too walked away, leaving Lickety Split alone with the radio. A zebra mare had been watching and trotted over to him. Lickety was rather stunned at her sudden approach and found her to be quite attractive. "Why don't you carry a rifle like the others?" the mare asked, "I'm a non-combatant ma'am" Split stammered. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"You are not like the others, you are kind and thoughtful" she whispered. Split felt like he had butterflies in his stomach. Drew walked over to Anderson, "Psst, Anderson" Drew called out and Anderson quickly broke away from his passionate kissing with Applesauce. Drew motioned for Anderson to come over and he obliged.

"Sir?" Anderson asked, despite being the same rank he gave him respect like he was an officer, all the soldiers in the platoon did. "I want these zebras ready to go in twenty minutes okay" Drew ordered and he nodded. "Yes sir" Anderson replied and began to walk back to Applesauce who was waiting for him. "Oh and Anderson… good job on not getting attached" Drew joked heartily, "Hey come on Sarge, you don't know what it's like to be in love" Anderson called back. No he did know but that didn't mean he wanted to again, he'd had relationships before and they always ended with a break-up due to his military service.

Drew went and stood watch close to Mama Z, waiting for the twenty minutes to pass. Time seemed to pass all too quickly and Drew walked over to Mama Z and her daughter. "I'm sorry but we have to keep moving" Drew told them, they nodded and Drew grabbed Mama Z's bags as the platoon and the villagers continued their trip towards the town.

Drew was having a moderately difficult time carrying the bags along with his gear but he couldn't live with himself if he let the elderly mare try to carry all of this. The elderly mare continued to say things in native tongue while her daughter translated it. "She says that you are a good man and must've had good parents that brought you up properly" the daughter told him. "I never had parents, I was raised in an orphanage and was never adopted, when I was sixteen I enlisted for the military and have been fighting ever since" Drew informed her. She translated it but he figured she didn't tell Mama Z what he had told her because the elderly mare still had a happy face and nodded happily. She had probably told Mama Z that he said he had wonderful parents that they loved him or something.

"You didn't tell her did you?" he asked and the daughter shook her head. 'Figures' Drew thought to himself.

After what seemed like hours they finally arrived at the town which looked to be barren. Drew quickly rushed up to the front of the platoon. "Alright, Bakers Anderson: flank around from the left and" Drew began but Daffodil interrupted him once again. "No, we'll move up together, HQ indicates that this place is secure" Daffodil replied and led the platoon straight into the town, leaving them exposed.

"Shouldn't there be others around?" Lickety Split asked and Bakers nodded. "I don't know man, this whole war seems fucked up to me" Bakers muttered as they continued into town.

In one of the shanty shacks two zebras readied an old machinegun and aimed it at the platoon, around the town zebras readied AK47s along with other such weapons. The machinegun team opened fire first and cut down three of the shadow guards who screamed out in pain.

"GET DOWN, Bakers: fire on that machinegun, Destiny: fire the M79 at the roof on my nine" Drew ordered and the platoon did just as he ordered as a seemingly huge force of zebras just appeared out of nowhere. The zebras had chosen to let them get close to attack but that just made Drew's Thompson all the more deadly.

The zebra fighters were stupid enough to all charge in one clustered group, trying to overwhelm them. Drew leveled his Thompson on the group and held the trigger back, the Thompson rattled in his hands and .45 caliber rounds screamed through the air and chopped away at the group.

Bakers shifted his aim from the machinegun house and concentrated his fire on the large group. Destiny fired the M79 and the 40mm grenade round devastated the small home that the sniper group took cover on. "LT, we gotta get these villagers out of here, head three kilos west, there's a clearing. We'll get a chopper out" Drew yelled to the lieutenant. "Are you nuts sergeant, they'll be right on our ass the entire time" Daffodil yelled back.

"Bakers and Sunshine will stay with me and we'll keep them at bay, you get the others out. Anderson, you carry Mama Z's bags. LT, I'll meet you by the treeline by the field, don't leave without us" Drew ordered, everyone seemed to follow Drew's order before Daffodil even gave the order a go.

The platoon along with the villagers quickly left, Drew and the others kept the enemy supressed while the others quickly retreated from the overrun town. "Split, radio" Daffodil ordered and Split quickly galloped up to him and handed him the radio. Daffodil dialed in the radio and called the general.

"General the town has been overrun, we have six dead and several wounded, we're heading to coordinates: Alpha Zulu Foxtrot, 9-2-4-3-0-1. We need a chopper to meet us there, go" Daffodil told the general. "You'll have a chopper but it can't wait overnight, you'll have until 1830 to get there over" the general told Daffodil. "Yes sir, we'll be there over" Daff replied then hung up the radio.

"Alright, we move out, double time" Daffodil ordered, the platoon did what he said and moved out, some of the wounded groaned in pain as they galloped along.

Back in the town things had settled down and it was relatively peaceful. Drew lay in the mud along with Bakers and Sunshine. "Alright, Bakers, Sunshine: you guys head out while I give you supressing fire" Drew whispered and they nodded. Drew loaded a fresh drum magazine into the sub machinegun and began to fire it wildly at the town, soon return fire from the zebras shot back.

Bakers and Sunshine quickly raced into the cover of the jungle brush as Drew emptied the magazine then chased after them. "Alright they're gonna be hot on our tails so let's keep moving" Drew ordered and the duo nodded as they followed the platoon sergeant.

Elsewhere by the clearing that Drew had spoken of, the platoon, along with the villagers, sat and waited for Drew to show up. "Where the hell's the chopper?" Danvers asked and Daffodil shrugged. He hadn't noticed the extraction choppers weren't waiting until Danvers had mentioned it.

Time passed by at a seemingly slow rate until Anderson called out to Daffodil. "Sir, it's Drew and the others" Anderson called out and the lieutenant quickly scurried over to him and watched as Drew, Bakers and Sunshine ascended up an incline towards the platoon's position.

"Sarge, hey Sarge" Anderson whispered and Drew looked up to him then proceeded up to their position. "Sergeant we have a problem" Daffodil informed him. "Bakers take defensive point here, it's the only way they'll get to us without making a large amount of noise" Drew ordered, he was right. The place that Daffodil had picked was perfect, they were surrounded by trees and brush from the sides and the only practical way of assault would be from the incline because through the clearing the zebras would have no cover.

"What's up LT?" Drew asked and Daffodil pointed to the field. "Okay… where's the choppers?" Drew asked, Daffodil simply shrugged. "Shit, get me on the horn with the general" Drew swore and Split handed him the radio. "HQ, HQ this is Sergeant Drew do you read me over?" Drew asked into the radio piece. "This is HQ, what's wrong sergeant?" the radio pony on the other side asked, "Where's our choppers out of here? We're at the LZ but there aren't any choppers over" Drew informed the radio-pony.

"Sergeant, all flights into and out of the Everfree have been cancelled for the night, tomorrow we'll have your chopper bright and early over and out" the radio-pony said then hung up. "Well fuck you to then" Drew muttered and hung up the radio, "What's the skinny?" Daffodil asked. "No extraction until tomorrow morning" Drew sighed in disappointment.

Night came around almost too quickly and all the soldiers were on edge, knowing that the zebra fighters would be coming for them. Drew leaned against a tree close to Mama Z, who was exhausted like most of the others. Drew closed his eyes to try and get some sleep but it was short lived.

Bakers' M60 roared to life, "CONTACT" Bakers yelled over the sound of his machinegun. The others quickly lept up and rushed over to the front line and began to fire at the zebras who were trying to advance. Drew rushed up beside Bakers.

"Sarge there's too many… we're gonna get overrun" Bakers yelled out, Drew swore to himself then rushed over to Lickety Split. Daffodil was already contacting the general. "General this is Lieutenant Daffodil, we need immediate extraction. We are about to be overrun over" Daffodil informed the general.

"Lieutenant you are in a hot zone, no helicopters are available for pickup. If you move your platoon seven kilometers due south we can get you a pickup over" the general replied. "Negative sir, we have wounded and elderly with us. We wouldn't be able to make that journey" Daffodil replied. "Leave them lieutenant" the general ordered.

Daffodil's face went pale, "Sir?" he asked curiously. "I said leave them lieutenant, the mission has been aborted. Get you and your platoon out of there" the general ordered. "LT, we can't do this" Drew said. "Sergeant this isn't your call to make. Yes sir I will" Daffodil began but Drew slammed a punch into Daffodil's face and knocked him out. Drew looked to Lickety Split who was gawking at the fact that he had just knocked out the lieutenant. "When he wakes up tell him that a mortar round blew up close to him and knocked him out" Drew said as he picked up the radio piece.

"General?" Drew asked, "Sergeant? Where's the lieutenant?" the general asked. "Uh sir he's knocked out, a mortar round just struck nearby, he'll be fine" Drew assured the general. "Sergeant get the platoon out of there" the general ordered.

"Negative general, we can't leave these villagers like this. The other zebras will slaughter them" Drew told the general. "I don't care about those worthless zebras, you will follow my orders or I will have you" the general began but Drew redialed the radio and the general's voice crackled away. "Guess the radio broke" Drew said as he redialed it further.

"Shining Armor?" Drew asked, "Drew? What the hell are you" Shining began but Drew cut him off. "Listen there's no time captain, you need to get me a helicopter out to coordinates: Alpha Zulu Foxtrot, 9-2-4-3-0-1" Drew informed him. "Uhh… why don't you" Shining began but Drew interrupted him again. "Listen Shining the general is leaving us out to dry and I need your help man, if you don't help us than several guards are going to die" Drew told him. "Okay: Alpha Zulu Foxtrot, 9-2-4-3-0-1 right? I'll have you extraction choppers within the hour sergeant" Shining Armor replied then hung up the radio.

"Sir?" Split asked, "We can't leave these zebras out for the wolves. We forced them out of their homes and dragged them all this way so I'll be damned if some general tells me I can't save them" Drew said. Split nodded then Drew nodded to back. Drew reached over and grabbed Daffodil's M16 and tossed Split the rifle. "Sir I'm a non-combatant" Split said and Drew smirked. "Ain't no such thing today" Drew said then rushed off to the front line of the fighting.

Applesauce and Anderson fired at a group of zebras as they tried to charge up the side of the hill front. "Fall back" Drew ordered, both Anderson and Applesauce lept to their hooves and began to fall back with the rest of the platoon but Applesauce was a little trigger happy and would constantly stop and fire at zebras as they came up the hill. Her foolishness was punished as a stray round clipped her knee and sent her to the ground in agonizing pain.

Anderson heard her cry of pain and turned back to rescue her. He rushed forward valiantly and fired his M16 wildly at the zebras as they seemed to just flow over the hill side. Anderson grabbed Applesauce by her combat jacket and attempted to pull her to safety but soon zebras took aim and fired upon him.

A round passed through his leg and sent him to the ground in pain. "Fuck" Anderson swore as he brought up his M16 and fired at the advancing zebras. Several of the advancing zebras fell to the ground and Applesauce fired wildly at the advancing zebras.

A lone zebra charged at them with a bayonet fitted rifle, Anderson took aim but his M16 was empty. At the last possible second he rolled sideways as the zebra tried to impale him with his bayonet but ended up just stabbing the dirt. Anderson used his good leg to kick the zebra's knee sideways. The zebra screamed out in pain and fell on top of Anderson as yet another zebra charged with a bayonet fitted rifle, Applesauce did her best to try and keep the zebras at bay but they seemed relentless.

Anderson grabbed the wounded zebra and put the zebra's body in front of his as the zebra charging him tried to impale him with his bayonet but ended up stabbing the other zebra that Anderson used for cover. Anderson unholstered his Berretta and shot the bayonet attacker then directed his shots at zebras as they approached but as he went to roll the body of the zebra off his own, another zebra charged forward only this one succeeded in stabbing Anderson in the lower stomach area with his bayonet.

Anderson gagged in pain but was able to grab the rifle barrel and keep the zebra from stabbing him numerous times. Applesauce fired at the zebra and chopped him down with a burst of 5.56mm rounds. Anderson crawled up beside Applesauce and reloaded his empty Berretta, "They're gonna kill us" Anderson whispered in pain. Applesauce silenced him as she leaned forward and kissed him.

"Dammit ANDERSON!" Drew yelled as he realized that both Applesauce and Anderson had stayed behind for whatever reason. Drew lept up to his feet and charged back towards the zebras, firing his sub machinegun as he ran. Several zebras tried to shoot him down but they were unsuccessful, Drew returned fire and took them off their hooves.

Anderson heard a zebra charging from behind Applesauce and broke away from the kiss, he lowered her body and pointed the pistol at the charging zebra. He pulled the trigger multiple times and 9mm bullets cut through the zebra and took away his life. Applesauce saw hooves running up behind Anderson, "Anderson behind you" Applesauce yelled. Anderson turned around and readied his pistol, he pulled the trigger back but it clicked, he was out of ammo. His face went dire as the zebra swung a katana sword and sliced of his head. His head went tumbling to the ground and his body slumped over, blood squirting from his neck where his head used to be.

Applesauce reached for her pistol but the zebra kicked her in the face and knocked her back. He was about to stab her when another zebra officer approached. "No, do not kill her. Take this one prisoner. I could use a new… entertainer" the zebra said with a sickeningly evil smile.

Drew rushed through the jungle and saw Applesauce thrashing as several zebras dragged her away, he had heard what zebras do to female prisoners and there was no way he was letting her go that way. He spotted Anderson's decapitated body by the zebras that dragged Applesauce away and cursed to himself. He brought his Thompson up and pulled the trigger but it clicked. He reached for a spare magazine but realized he had none.

He quickly slung the Thompson and drew out the mighty Smith and Wesson 500 magnum but he only had five shots and there were eight zebras, minus the ones that hadn't noticed him and were advancing towards the platoon.

Drew cursed himself for not having taken a more suitable pistol, something with more ammo capacity. He lined up a shot, KA-BOOM, the mighty magnum thundered through the air. The mighty round slammed through a zebra and tore a large hole through his body, the others scattered but the one zebra held on to Applesauce as he continued to try and run. The massive magnum revolver thundered off three more shots. Drew took careful aim on the zebra holding Applesauce and fired. The round tore right through his back and killed him instantly.

"APPLESAUCE, COME ON" Drew yelled out. She quickly lept up and began to gallop towards Drew when a stray bullet caught her shoulder and sent her tumbling to the ground by Anderson's body. Drew's face went dire as he saw a large swarm of zebras approach over the hill. He looked to Applesauce who looked behind herself and saw the group advancing, she looked back to Drew and nodded solemnly and he returned the nod. She then turned to Anderson's body and crawled up close to it then pulled the pin on one of his grenades.

Drew cursed to himself, there was no way he could've saved her. Not now anyway. The explosion erupted violently and Drew had already turned and began to run as fast as he could back to the platoon.

Daffodil was finally awaking from his unconsciousness, he was awakened rather abruptly as the chattering of Bakers' M60 deafened him. The helicopters could be heard approaching.

"Don't shoot the Sarge" Bakers yelled then soon after Drew lept over the fallen tree which he had taken cover behind. "Keep a supressing fire on the jungle and don't let up until the choppers get here" Drew ordered.

The choppers landed in the clearing, "Bakers give me the M60 and a fresh belt, I'll hold them off" Drew ordered, Bakers nodded and handed him the machinegun with a fresh belt magazine loaded. "GET TO THE CHOPPA" Drew yelled and the platoon along with the zebra villagers began to retreat to the choppers. Drew focused his attention to the advancing zebras and held back the trigger on the M60.

It chattered in his hands and cut down several zebras, Drew would constantly look back to see if they all made it to the chopper yet. Finally they got close enough and Drew lept to his feet and began to quickly back pedal towards the choppers while firing the M60 from his hip.

He quickly ran out of ammunition and dropped the machinegun to the ground figuring it was only weighing him down. As he rushed towards the chopper he saw Mama Z collapse to the ground. "Mama Z" Drew yelled out as he turned his direction diagonally and ran towards her body.

He reached her and saw that she had taken a bullet to the back. "Come on Mama Z, you're gonna be okay" Drew whispered and he cradled her body then rushed to the closest chopper and embarked it. "Let's get out of here" Drew yelled.

The choppers all ascended into the air and departed for Canterlot. "Mama Z… Mama Z, you're gonna be okay" Drew said as tears came to his eyes. She whispered something in plain English, "I… am at peace, you live long" she whispered then passed away. "No Mama Z, please don't die" Drew cried, she was so innocent and she had been stripped of her life for nothing.

The choppers reached Canterlot late at night. The wounded were rushed to the hospital and Captain Shining Armor had come out to see what sort of disaster had been adverted.

"DREW!" Daffodil yelled and rushed over to Drew who was smoking a cigar. Drew had an expressionless face, he hadn't been traumatized by Mama Z's death but he had still received a major emotional strike from her death. "Sergeant you disobeyed my orders, you took over command of my platoon and… SERGEANT ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME" Daffodil roared, Drew remained expressionless and shook his head.

"Well… I was going to say I could have you court martialed but… you may have saved all our lives along with these villagers so I have to say: thank you" Daffodil informed him and held out his hoof. Drew looked up and shook his hoof. "Since we were never properly introduced. Nice to meet you Drew, my name's Daffodil" Daffodil said, Drew nodded. "Uh oh, here comes the general, he's still steamed as hell" Daffodil muttered, Drew chuckled. "What's wrong with him, the death toll not high enough yet" Drew said, despising the general for his lack of support during the mission.

"SERGEANT" screamed the angered voice of the general as he stomped over to Drew. "You think that was a funny fucking joke huh? Turning off your radio so that you wouldn't have to listen to my orders, well I'll have you know I'm going to have you court martialed for that" the general yelled then turned to leave. "You better court martial me to then" said Lickety Split, the general's face turned red with rage and he turned around.

"Who said that? I demand to know who said that" the general roared. "I did sir" Lickety Split said but suddenly Bakers stepped in front of him, "No he didn't say it, I did" Bakers said. Suddenly the entire platoon stepped forward saying they said it. The general stepped back but ended up stepping into Captain Shining Armor. "And you better court martial me as well, because I authorized those choppers to go in and get them out of there" Shining Armor said coldly. Despite being a higher ranking official in terms of political outlook, his word meant nothing against Shining's. The general stuttered then turned and left.

"Jesus Christ sergeant… what the hell happened?" Shining Armor asked as he sat down beside Drew. Drew took a puff on his cigar and blew the smoke into the air "War happened"

* * *

Drew, beachfront, Los Pegasus:

I awoke peacefully for the second time in a row, this vacation thing was great. I slowly got out of bed and stretched, 'I'm gonna have to do some laundry today' I thought to myself as I put on yesterday's clothes.

I looked to my watch, 6:04am, 'Not bad' I thought to myself as I grabbed my remaining laundry and walked into the bathroom. I dropped my dirty laundry into the washing machine then fidgeted with it until I got it to work. It churned and chugged as it began the wash cycle.

I mumbled to myself as I walked into the kitchen and poured myself some cereal, well I suppose soon enough it would be Luna's cereal but it didn't bother me all that much. She was so sweet and gentle that I could give up my breakfast for her. I flicked on the TV and began to watch morning cartoons, it was something about a jack rabbit evading a coyote or something but it was old styled humor that kind of reminded me of The Bugs Bunny and Tweedy Show.

I walked over and flopped down on the couch as I ate my breakfast cereal. Luna trotted over and lay down beside me, I handed her my cereal. "You don't want it?" she asked, I shrugged and she scrunched her nose in curiosity. "What do you mean?" she asked as she mimicked my shrug.

"I don't know. You have it" I said and she looked down at the cereal then smiled. "Thanks" she replied then began to slurp up the cereal rather than use the spoon, I guess sometimes even princesses don't use table manners.

I yawned then leaned back in the couch, Luna took a moment from slurping up the cereal to look at me. "Can we go hiking today?" she asked, I looked over to her. "Yeah sure" I said plainly but she gave me a frown. "Yeah sure? Do you not want to hiking?" she asked curiously.

"I'll do whatever you want, I just want you to be happy" I said casually as I looked at the roof. She set the cereal bowl down on the table and shuffled over to me then rested her head on my shoulder. "I want you to have fun too, it would be selfish of me to take all the fun" she said. I moved my arm then placed it around her and smiled. "Let's go hiking" I said with a wink and her face brightened up with happiness, I swear when her face brightens up like that it just makes me feel all warm and cuddly inside.

"But after the cartoons and cereal" she told me as she levitated over the bowl of cereal and lay against my body as we watched morning cartoons together. The rabbit was tunneling underground while the coyote poured gasoline down the hole, the rabbit tunneled out behind the coyote and when the coyote lit the gasoline it traveled through the tunnel and all the way to his rear and burned his hind.

Eventually their shenanigans ended and the cartoons were over. Luna and I got up and I went into my room to grab some suitable clothes for hiking. 'Do I even have suitable clothes for hiking?' I asked myself as I rummaged through my travel bags. I took my duster coat along with some camouflaged cargo pants.

I put on the shoulder holster and slid my Desert Eagle into the holster along with three extra magazines. 'Whatta yah afraid of? Colt-scouts?" I thought to myself then chuckled as I walked back into the living room. Somehow Luna always managed to get dressed faster than me. She already had her leather clothes on and was ready to go.

"So… the Los Pegasus forest?" I asked, she shook her head and brought out a map. She had circled the spots in a mountain area she wanted to go. "Alright let's hit the road Jack" I said, she gave me a strange look. I chuckled, "Sorry, old catch phrase" I informed her as we flicked off the lights in the house and left.

* * *

Drew, Los Pegasus forest area:

I slowed the Harley to a stop, parked it and turned it off. I pocketed the keys then grabbed our hiking bags. We had both packed lightly: water, food, maps, compass, that sort of thing. "Couldn't you just fly to the top of the mountain?" I asked as we began to walk into the forest trails. Luna snickered "Well that would completely take away from the point of hiking wouldn't it. And besides, I wouldn't get to spend time with you if I did that" she said lovingly. She trotted closer to me and nestled her head against my neck as we walked along the trails towards the mountains.

"So Drew tell me, have you been thinking much about the future?" Luna asked but I shook my head. "Nah, I try not to foretell future events. It usually stresses me out so I just let it be" I replied as we continued along, there wasn't a single other pony or human out in the trails, not even a hoof or footprint.

"Don't you just love nature?" she asked, I looked around. Birds flew about and sang out their melodies, woodland creatures scuttled about. "Yeah… but sometimes it scares me" I replied and she looked to me with curiosity in her eyes. "Why?" she asked curiously, I turned to her. "I've been in too many jungle conflicts to be calm in forest environments. But as long as I don't think about it my nerves stay rather calm" I informed her.

I had a slight sway in my pace and Luna mimicked it almost perfectly. "So, have you been thinking about the future?" I asked her and she looked back up to me. "Only a little, but I don't like to make hopes and dreams out of it because my future is already set. I am the night princess and that is all I will ever be" she replied rather sadly. "Awe come on, that's not true" I said positively, she rolled her eyes as if it was a joke. "Please don't try and humour me" she told me and I stopped in my tracks, she turned and looked to me.

"Come on Luna, you're so much more than just 'The night princess', you bring night to ponies, you help them through their dreams. You're more than just 'The night princess'" I reassured her. We continued our walk through the trails, I could tell something was on her mind but I didn't want to pry at her to find out.

We approached the mountain side, I looked up the mountain and whistled. "Long way up" I muttered as I looked over to Luna. "Sure you don't wanna just fly up?" I asked but she shook her head. "Let's do this like most other ponies would have to" she replied and we began the long trek up the mountain side.

The mountains weren't actually all that bad and the hike only took us a few hours to reach the summit. We sat on a more flattened part of the peak, "Wow, it looks different from up here" I muttered as I sat down. Luna sat beside me, "Yeah, really is something" she murmured as I pulled out some crackers and cheese. "Here catch" I said and tossed her the container of crackers and cheese, she caught them in her magical aurora and opened the container.

I pulled out another container of crackers and cheese and began to munch on the crackers, "I'm surprised that we didn't see a single other pony or person along the trails" I said, Luna nodded as she continued to eat the crackers. We sat there for over an hour just eating and talking about little things like climate change on earth and what not until she asked something that I wasn't really expecting.

"Did you ever have children?" she asked, I gave her a strange look. "You mean like did I ever have a child?" I asked and she nodded. I shook my head, "Why not?" she asked and I shrugged. "Who knows, guess it wasn't meant to be. Besides, I probably wouldn't make a good dad either" I replied as I took a bite out of a sandwich. "I think you would make a good father" she told me but I shook my head. "Of course you would, you're kind, loving, affectionate, caring. You'd make an excellent father and a child would be lucky to have you as a father" she told me.

"No, I'd be gone away to the military too much" I told her as I took yet another bite of the sandwich. "Well I still think you would've been a good father, had you taken a chance" she replied. "Yeah, I have a feeling that being a dad wouldn't have been the greatest idea. The kid would barely know who I was, let alone love me" I said sadly as I finished the sandwich. "How bout you?" I asked.

"Hmm?" she replied, "You ever have kids?" I asked and she shook her head quickly. "Star Gazer and I, we… we never really… we couldn't have foals together" she replied and a tear came to her eye. "I'm… I'm sorry I didn't mean to" I began but she cut me off, "It's okay… sometimes it's good to talk about things" she told me as she stood up.

I looked to my watch, it was just past noon. "Yeah I guess we should be heading down now" I said as I got up with a groan. "Are you hurt?" she asked worriedly, I shook my head. "Just a little tired" I replied as I stretched out and yawned. We nodded to each other then preceded down the mountain side, Luna still said that there was no fun in flying down because it took the point away from hiking.

We finally reached the bottom of the mountain and Luna brought out the map to see which way to go, unfortunately in our lack of attention we had walked down the wrong side of the mountain and would either have to walk all the way back up and over or walk around the mountain. "I'm leaning towards the forest" I replied and Luna nodded but no sooner had we agreed to trek through the forest, a hard gust of wind blew past and took the map out of Luna's hooves and away into the forest.

Luna was going to try and catch it with her magical aurora but it flew out of sight to fast. "Well this is great, things couldn't get any worse" I chuckled, 'So we have to walk all the way around and have no map' I thought to myself as we began to walk through the forest. Not even five minutes after I said that it started to pour rain, we got soaked nearly instantly, my hair flattened out and dripped as Luna's leather jacket repelled some of the rain yet I could tell that she was becoming wet as well. The sky was dark from the thunder clouds and the rain was almost thick enough that we could barely see past fifty yards even in the forest trails. "Okay… It's worse"

* * *

Drew, Los Pegasus forest:

We scurried along the trails but figured we were going nowhere fast. "Alright, let's find somewhere to hide out" I said to Lune as we galloped along. "I'll agree with that one" she said so we agreed to hide out until the rain stopped.

As we ran off the trail and through the woods I pointed to a cave entrance. "Good a place as any" I shouted over the sound of pouring rain. We both raced into the cave, dripping water in caverns echoed throughout the cave. "Alright… a cave… I love caves" I muttered sarcastically as we walked deeper into the cave but stayed close enough to the entrance that our path were still dimly lit by whatever light did pass through the thunder clouds above.

I dropped my hiking bag on the cold rock floor of the cave then tussled my hair to shake all the water out. Luna shook her body like a dog but her body didn't get much drier due to the leather clothes that she still had on. "Alright I'm gonna go get some firewood and uhm… I don't know what you want to do so uhm… I'll be back" I told her then walked back into the pouring rain to try and find something that I could use for firewood, but most of the wood would be soaked by now.

I scavenged some wood and twigs then rushed back to the cave, Luna had probably gone exploring the deeper parts of the cave because she wasn't here, nor was her clothes so she probably had gone off as soon as I left to get the firewood.

I put together a small fire pit close to the entrance of the cave so that the smoke wouldn't gag us when the fire was going. I fidgeted with the twigs for a few minutes and got the fire to start. "Jeeze, why the hell did it have to rain" I said to myself as I started to stoke the fire.

Luna still wasn't back yet but I figured she had probably found something that she thought was fascinating. I started putting larger pieces of wood on the fire and the fire crackled.

Suddenly I heard a scream echo throughout the caverns. It had to be Luna, I grabbed a large stick then rummaged through the bag for a piece of cloth or something that would keep a torch burning. I couldn't find anything good enough to use as a burning cloth so I tore off my wet t-shirt and wrapped it around the end of the stick then placed it over the fire.

The t-shirt caught fire and began to slowly burn. I ran down the caverns with the makeshift torch lighting my way. I heard another scream then a roar of some sort of creature. 'Right I forgot. Spooky cave equals monsters' I thought to myself as I unholstered my Desert Eagle.

I entered a large open part of the cave where Luna took cover from a medium sized enraged dragon. The dragon caught sight of my torch light and breathed a large blast of fire at me. I dropped my torch and lept behind a rock which shielded me from the fire blast, 'Great this day gets better by the minute' I thought sarcastically.

I peeked over the rock to see that the dragon had switched its attention back to Luna. I darted from cover and raced around then lept beside Luna just as the dragon breathed another blast of fire. "Where were you" Luna asked breathlessly, "Getting firewood" I replied as I tried to peek around the rock cover. "What took you so long?" she asked, I looked back to her. "Traffic" I quoted jokingly then rolled sideways.

The dragon took notice of me and switched its attention to me rather than Luna. I lept to my feet and the dragon began chase me. I had heard that dragon scales were extremely tough like elephant hide and only large caliber rifles or full metal jacket high velocity rounds could penetrate a dragon's hide. So I wondered if a shoot to the belly would kill it.

The dragon breathed a gust of fire that trailed close behind me, I held my pistol in my left hand, arm fully extended and aimed for the exposed lower chest where the dragon's tough scales didn't protect. I blasted off all seven .50 caliber AE rounds into the dragon, the bullets expelled out the barrel of the pistol and the thunderous BOOMs of the large pistol deafened the entire cave.

The dragon howled in pain and I could easily see a few entry wounds in the lower chest area of the dragon where the bullets had entered. I ducked behind the cover of a rock and loaded a fresh magazine into the massive handgun, despite the recoil in these guns the ballistic trauma they caused well made up for the weight and recoil.

I peeked around the corner to see the dragon hiss and race towards me, scampering along like a komodo dragon. The sheer sight of it sent shivers down my back as the dragon stuck its snake like tongue out and revealed its razor sharp teeth. Drool dangled from its mouth as it quickly closed the gap between us in a matter of seconds. The dragon let out a horrifying hiss as it opened its mouth wide and tried to leap on me. I quickly snapped my aim up to its head and fired a single .50 caliber round right through the roof of its mouth.

The powerful .50 caliber round slammed through the roof of its mouth and blasted right through its skull and blew out the back of the dragon's head. The exit wound exploded violently and sent bits of brain matter and blood spewing all behind it. The dragon thumped to the floor lifelessly. "You're luggage" I told the dead dragon. "What? That makes no sense" Luna told me.

I looked over to her and shrugged, "Well you know… because he… it… oh it sounded better in my head" I stammered, she had ruined a perfectly cool one liner. Luna walked up to my side, "That gun packs quite a punch if it can kill an adolescent dragon" she commented. I looked to the shiny handgun and nodded.

"Well uhm, I got the fire going and I'm hungry so let's get something to eat" I suggested, she agreed and we both walked back to the entrance of the cave where the fire still burned. The rain was still pouring outside and it was almost like we were behind a water fall or something. "What happened to your shirt anyways?" Luna asked.

"Well I needed some light so I made a torch out of my shirt" I informed her, she chuckled at my ridiculous creativity. I started making a makeshift laundry line out of some rope we had taken with us for rock climbing and set our wet clothes on the line by the fire so they could dry.

I walked over to the waterfall by the entrance, technically it wasn't a waterfall but it was close enough. I stepped into the water and quickly washed myself off, Luna looked over to me and walked over. "Isn't that cold?" she asked and I nodded, "So why do it?" she asked curiously. "Needed a shower anyway" I said jokingly, really I just thought it would be fun to stand in a waterfall, even if it wasn't a real one.

Luna stepped beside me under the waterfall and let the icy cold water soak into her fur, she shivered but stayed under the water. After I quickly washed my body I walked back over to the fire and she fllowed. I still wore my boxers, for obvious reasons, which were now soaked and made me that much colder.

I sat beside the fire and Luna sat across from me. I rubbed my hands together quickly then placed them close to the fire to try and warm up. The fire was blazing hot and quickly warmed us both up but Luna soon got up and shook like a dog, semi cold water splashed at me. "Hey, I was almost dry" I complained jokingly, she laughed and on purposely aimed the shaking water at me.

I snickered at her child like behaviour and grabbed our hiking bags in search of some food. I knew we had packed extra for later so we had to have something good. As I rummaged through the food I cursed to myself. "What's wrong?" she asked and I sighed in disappointment. "We're out of crackers and cheese" I complained, she laughed at my disappointment from lack of crackers and cheese and walked over to see what was left.

"Well there is: some fruit salad… and some potato salad… and some" she began but I gasped in excitement as I found some apple fritters. 'Oh yeah I forgot I packed those' I thought to myself. "Yes and there's some sweets" Luna replied as I began sorting through the food.

As the night went on our clothes dried and we put them back on, well I didn't have a top layer of clothes because the duster coat was rather uncomfortable without something underneath like a t-shirt, usually I wouldn't complain but the fire was warm enough to keep me from getting cold. Luna had gone out and raised the moon though no-pony would see it due to the dark thunder clouds above.

We roasted marshmallows over the fire, 'Why did we pack marshmallows?' I thought to myself but then figured I shouldn't wonder and just be happy that I did pack them. "Mwah-ha-ha, marshmallows" I said childishly as I chewed a mouthful of crispy marshmallows, Luna shook her head in semi amusement and ate a goldenly roasted marshmallow. I looked to my watch, thank god this thing was water proof. "9:20pm" I muttered, Luna yawned. It had been a long day and I was feeling sleepy as well.

Luna lay down on the cold cave floor but thanks to the leather jacket and pants it was probably a little more comfortable and the fire probably kept her warm as well. She rustled around a little then tried to fall asleep. I reached up to the makeshift laundry line and grabbed my duster coat then walked over to her. I set the duster coat overtop of her like a blanket and tucked her in. She opened her eyes and looked up to me.

"Won't you be cold?" she asked but I shook my head. "Nah. The fire will keep me warm for the night" I replied and kissed her on the forehead then walked over to my spot where I had been sitting.

The hour seemed to progress slowly as I inspected my Desert Eagle. I constantly looked down the sights of the guns, pulling back the hammer manually then pulling the trigger. The click of the hammer would echo silently throughout the cave but it shouldn't have been loud enough to wake Luna. I stopped anyway figuring maybe it was keeping her awake and she was just pretending to sleep.

I sat there and watched the fire, checking my watch every so often. The time was 10:29pm and I was ready to dose off when Luna stirred in her sleep and she caught my attention. I figured perhaps it was best to stay watch for the night in case any predators like Timberwolves or bobcats came around looking for something to eat.

I looked at my watch again then sighed quietly as I watched the burning fire. Luna stirred again then arouse from her resting spot and began to trot over to me. "Sorry, I didn't wake you did I?" I asked and she nodded. "Sorry" I apologized but she shook her head. "No don't be. I can't stop thinking about you" she whispered seductively as she pressed her lips up against mine, pushing my body to the ground then lying on top of me.

I ran my hands up the sides of her leather jacket as she stuck her tongue in my mouth. I wrapped my arms around her and held her body close to mine. She moaned inside my mouth, 'Damn, well this is a turn of events'

* * *

Drew:

I pulled back from the kiss. "Alright now I know it's a bad time to ask but are you sure you really want this? I mean I know we've kissed and stuff but do you really want" I began to ask but she cut me off as she aggressively pressed her lips against mine again. 'I'll take that as a yes' I thought to myself.

The sound of pouring rain echoed in the caverns as the fire kept us warm. Her leather coat was pressed against my bare chest and gave my skin a weird sensational feeling. Our tongues wrestled for domination over the other but I let her tongue best mine, wondering what exactly her tongue could do. She stuck her tongue deeper into the depths of my mouth and I almost gagged but held it back as I ran my hands gently up her sides.

I hadn't noticed but I was running out of oxygen and had to pull my mouth away to get a breath of air. I slid my left hand to the collar of the jacket and gripped the zipper of the jacket and slowly unzipped it, I was breathing somewhat erratically but hadn't really taken notice of it. "Is something wrong?" Luna asked and I shook my head. "Been a while, that's all" I replied.

She giggled, "You're telling me" she laughed and I wanted to face palm as I remembered her telling me she hadn't loved for over one thousand years. I finished unzipping her jacket and I slid my arms underneath the jacket and around her bare body then pulling her body close to mine. Her fur against my body felt amazing and I think she felt the same way because she tried to stifle a moan but it didn't quite turn out the way she had planned and it sounded kind of like a grunt.

I stifled a laugh, "What's so funny?" she asked. "You know we're alone right? So if you feel like moaning go ahead, I don't think anyone is watching" I chuckled. She looked around and sighed, "Sorry, I'm not really used to this" she apologized. "Don't worry about it, I'm not too bright about the whole sex thing either" I reassured her, like riding a bike I guess, it comes so naturally but don't do it for a few years and things are a little bit tricky when you try them again but then again I was a fast leaner and quickly remembered things I had learned.

We began to tongue kiss again as I ran my hands up and down her back, she constantly moaned in my mouth as the sheer feeling of bodily contact exhilarated her. She placed her right hoof around the back of my head and slid her left hoof down my side, it felt different than anything I had ever felt before.

I leaned back from the kiss, "Luna… I love you" I said through a slight breath. "I know, I love you to" she whispered, I slid my leg down and around hers and flipped our bodies over so that I was on top. I began to kiss her again but then slowly broke away from the kiss and began to kiss her down her neck. She let out a slight moan as I began to trail my kisses lower down her body.

She just lay there as I trailed my kisses down her chest but as I reached her stomach area I stopped kissing her and let my tongue trail along her stomach. She let out another moan as my wet tongue trailed closer to her lower body region. I reached her breasts, which on ponies was near the lower stomach area.

I licked a figure eight around both her breasts then began to gently suck on one of her nipples as I caressed her other breast with my right hand and gave her nipple a gentle squeeze. Her moans became louder as I continued my erotic massage, "Oh Drew… oh yes… I love you sooo much" she moaned.

I stopped my massage and gave both her tits a gentle kiss then began to trail my tongue even lower down her body until I reached the waist of her brown leather pants. She was breathing heavily as I unbuttoned the leather pants with my fingers but then took my hand away as I leaned my face right against her groin area of the pants and took hold of the zipper with my teeth.

I slowly pulled down the zipper and as I did my nose caught a whiff of an arousing fragrance. I unzipped her pants and brought my hands up to the waistline of the pants and slowly slid them off. After I completely removed her pants I brought my attention back to her lower regions and I saw where the arousing fragrance had come from.

Her pussy was absolutely soaked and I had this strong feeling that she had been ridiculously aroused for some time now and hadn't told me out of fear of a possible negative reaction. "Jesus… you're… you're soaking wet" I stuttered. She covered her face with her hooves, "I'm sorry, I can't control myself. I'm so horny that it just… just…" she trailed off in saddened disappointment with herself. I pulled my body over hers again then nudged her hooves away from her face and began to kiss her again.

I leaned back from the kiss, "I should be sorry, if I had known this earlier I probably would've… actually I still would've been a little cautious because you're the princess. I had no idea you were like this, I'm sorry I didn't… well you know" I said figuring she probably got the idea of my statement. "No I don't know, please continue. I'm intrigued" she giggled.

I chuckled to myself knowing exactly what she wanted me to say. "Well first I would start kissing you, then I'd" I began but she cut me off, "Yes, we already did that. Tell me what you're going to do to me now" she said seductively. I thought to myself, so far I had been just going with the flow and hoping that everything sort of played out.

"Well first I'm gonna make out with you some more" I said then quickly thought about something else to say. "Then I'm going to very slowly run my tongue down your sexy body and suckle your breasts until I feel you're breasts are satisfied. Then I'll run my tongue down to your needy wet pussy and tease you until you tell me to stop then I'll very slowly begin to lick your outer entrance and make you scream for me to stop and as you beg for me to finish you, I'll leave you clinging on the edge of your orgasm" I informed her.

"Ha! You think you could make me, the night princess, beg?" she replied and I nodded, "I don't think, I know" I told her. "Try me" she replied. I quickly leaned down to her lips and pressed mine against hers and we began to make out. Our tongues battled for domination over one another but this time I didn't let my tongue be bested by hers and forced my tongue into her mouth. Her tongue was a little longer than mine and wrapped around mine as I licked the top of her mouth.

I pulled back, a trail of saliva was strung between both our lips, and lowed my lips down to her neck and began to run my tongue slowly down her body.

* * *

Luna:

His tongue was wet and slid down my fur, it felt so wonderful and made my lust for him grow. His tongue trailed down my belly and reached my breasts and he began to gently suck on them, the shocks of pleasure jolted through my body and I couldn't help but to let a moan slip from my mouth.

He sucked on my left nipple and caressed my right breast with his left hand and gently squeezed the nipple with his thumb and finger. I began to moan a little louder as the powerful pleasure began to course through my body. As I felt my tits begin to tingle he stopped his erotic massage and continued to run his tongue downwards.

"Hey… you didn't… finish there" I said through heavy pants of sexual arousal. "Well you did say you wouldn't submit and I said I would make you scream for me to finish you off… so it's like a competition" he told me. I scoffed silently to myself as I realized he was serious about leaving me unsatisfied until I screamed. Well I wouldn't be beaten so easily, by the end of this he would be exhausted and I would come out on victorious.

His tongue lowered to my nether regions but unlike I was expecting he stopped just above my entrance and leaned back. I looked down to see his right hand slowly approach my needy slit but he didn't slid a finger inside me. Instead he gently trickled his finger around my pussy lips.

I tried to hold back a moan, trying to best him, but I couldn't hold it back and my moan of pleasure escaped my mouth, betraying my body and letting Drew know that I needed satisfaction. He continued to slide his finger around my lower genital area and once every so often he'd slid his finger up the center of my pussy but never allowing his finger to enter my inner walls.

"Drew enough, stop teasing me and put it in already" I moaned, he snickered. "Losing control so soon?" he asked and I realized that this was exactly what he said he'd do to me. "No, I won't let you best me" I replied strongly but he chuckled at my efforts to hold myself in check, which were starting to fail.

I looked down to him and watched him slowly lean his head forward and extend his wet tongue but once again he began to tease my already soaking pussy. Just like he said he would, he began to gently lick his tongue around my entrance and never entering inside my needy vagina. The tickling sensation drove me body and mind insane.

He chuckled and I looked down to him. "What's… so funny?" I asked through heavy breathing. "I found your fun button" he said, I scrunched my nose. "My fun button… ahhhh" I screamed as I felt him take a quick suck on my clitoris.

My back arched almost naturally and my head swung back in the pure ecstasy of sexual pleasure. It was as if electrical currents ran through my veins but he somehow managed to keep my pleasure at an intense level without allowing me to reach an orgasm.

The sheer pleasure was driving me insane, I felt like I had hit a plateau of pleasure that would never stop. "Please… please just stick it in me" I panted but he simply continued his gentle licking, he began to become more adventurous and would slide his tongue down the entrance of my vagina but he never entered my love tunnel and would keep himself outside of me.

As my pleasure began to intensify my moans began to change into loud screams but he still kept me from reaching an orgasm. "Please Drew… DREW STICK IT IN ME" I screamed, forgetting completely about our little competition.

"Giving up so soon?" he asked, I cursed myself for becoming so uncontrolled but he seemed to have a way of making me lose my self-control. He began to lick a little harder but still kept his tongue movements gentle and caressing but would slide his tongue a few millimeters deeper into my vagina. I screamed, the feel of those few extra millimeters seemed like it was driving me over the edge yet he still kept me away from reaching an orgasm.

"DREW… GODDAMMIT DREW PLEASE… PLEASE" I begged, "Told you I could make you beg" he laughed. "Please Drew… I can't stand this… you've had me on the edge for so long… I can't… I can't hold it… please just stick it in me" I begged like a child at the candy store. I had lost the bet. But in the name of Celestia he had brought me to a whole new level of pleasure I didn't even know existed.

"I think I'm going to punish you just a little longer" he said as he continued to tease me with his tongue, I tried to bring my hooves down to finish myself but he quickly grabbed both my hooves with his hands and held them away, restricting me from obtaining the orgasm that I now so badly needed.

I tried to push my hooves down but he easily out powered me. I desperately tried to cast a magical spell but found that I was too distracted from the pleasure to focus enough to cast the spell. "Hmm I think you've suffered enough" he said seductively as he finally stuck his tongue as far as it could reach inside my vagina and gave a powerful suck, my clitoris sent powerful jolts of pleasure through my body.

My back arched by itself, my forelegs pressed down on his head as my hindlegs curled up around the back of his head and kept his head in place in place. I swung my head back and screamed uncontrollably as my body was ravaged by the orgasm that racked my entire body. I felt like the world around me exploded in a flash, I felt myself cum uncontrollably as he continued to run his tongue along the inside of my inner walls.

* * *

Drew:

A load of pussy cum blasted in my mouth, I was going to spit it out but figured I had teased her so much that the least I could do was swallow. Well that and the fact that she had me wrapped up so tight to her pussy that I couldn't move much.

At first I was hesitant to swallow but then I realized it tasted like sweet honey, most guys that talked about pussy juice and girl cum usually said it tasted horrible. Guess I was a lucky guy. Luna's vaginal walls clamped down on my tongue and squeezed it tightly as I continued to lick her inner walls with my tongue.

She began to settle down and I could feel her muscles relax, her legs unwrapped from around my head and she released me from her grasp. "Drew… that… was… amazing" she gasped, obviously still feeling the after effects of the orgasm. "I thought you said… you were rusty?" she asked and I nodded. "I remember Corporal Hart telling me about doing that to some mare and how it drove her over the edge" I informed her and she nodded breathlessly.

My boner could no longer stand being neglected and ached for attention, "Yeah, yeah I'll deal with you later" I muttered. "What?" she asked and I rolled my eyes. "Nothing, just a boner, it'll go away in due time" I informed her but she scrunched her nose. "Well that would be no fair, I can't take all the pleasure" she told me, "Trust me, it was my honour just to" I began but she caught me off guard as she quickly lept up and began to kiss me again.

She knocked me onto my back and crawled on top of me with a glinting look in her eye. "I have to satisfy my lover you know" she whispered as she pressed her lips up against mine. She wiggled her hindlegs and kept her balance as she tried to pull my pants off. I pulled away from the kiss, "Here let me help you with that, guess fingers have a couple of uses that I usually don't consider" I said as I helped her slip off my pants but first I had to kick off my boots and socks which I still had on.

All that I had left was my underwear which had transformed into more of a tent due to my erection. "I think that it's my turn to tease you" she teased as she used her magic to slide off my boxers. "Okay… payback is a dish best served cold huh?" I quoted but she shook her head. "No, best served with sex and…" she gasped as she lowered herself down and slide her marehood against my shaft. "And love" she finished. "That makes no sense" I replied but she paid me no mind and continued to slide her entrance against me erection which throbbed in need of attention.

"Looks like you need a little… satisfaction hmm?" she asked and I rolled my eyes. "I have this feeling that I won't be begging you for an orgasm" I chuckled with a wink "Unless you say please".

"We'll see" she countered and began to slide up and down a little faster, obviously enjoying the feel of it. I pulled her down and we began to make out again, she quickly pulled away. "Please" she whispered, her voice echoed with seductiveness that made my heart race. "Please… Luna I want you… I need your warm embrace" I whispered and licked the side of her neck.

She slid her pussy up my shaft then lined the entrance up with the tip of my penis. We both gasped as a burst of pleasure went through us as my penis head touched her pussy entrance. She slowly began to descend, it felt like this was taking forever and… oh yeah I forgot that she was getting her revenge. She gasped and moaned several times, obviously still very sensitive from the recent orgasm she endured.

Jeeze it had felt like an hour had passed and only my head was inside of her, I wanted to just thrust her so badly but I felt like I deserved this enduringly long insertion. As she slid down she looked to me, "Drew… I love you so much" she whispered then stopped at halfway. My cock throbbed to be all the way inside of her, jeeze she was so tight and her inner walls seemed to be so soft yet so firm that it drove me insane.

"Getting antsy are we?" Luna teased and I nodded. "Well say the magic word" she told me, "Please" I replied but she shook her head. "What? What's the magic word?" I asked and she smiled. "Tell me that you can't stand another moment in this world unless you are fully inside of me… I want you to tell me that you love me and can't stand being without me or my... ah… my needy wet cunt" she whispered.

Her talking this dirty drove me crazy, I loved her so much but I decided to play a little first. "That's more than one word you know" I replied, she rolled her eyes but before she could say anything I rolled our bodies over. My manhood slipped out of her vagina but as I rested her body below mine I lined myself back up with her. "I couldn't live without you, I don't know how I've lived without you… and I can't stand another moment being outside of you" I whispered into her ear as I slowly slid my penis into her wet needy pussy.

She moaned in pleasure but I quickly muffled her moans as I began to kiss her again. I slid considerably faster inside of her than she had but it was still a slow penetration. My penis finally bottomed out in her deepest wall and we both gasped then just lay there for several moments, enjoying the feeling of the sacred attachment we were sharing together.

She pulled back from the kiss. "Drew… take me" she whispered and I didn't need to be told twice. I began to pull back and I felt her inner walls close in front of my shaft as I pulled out of her, only leaving my head inside of her. I could tell that we both felt the urge for me to fill her again. My groin ached to be back inside and I obliged its need and slowly slid back inside of her.

I gave a grunted moan but she gave a more feminine moan as I began my slow thrusting. She matched my thrusts, "Ha-ha, the fun has been doubled" she quoted, well that was random.

The fire continued to crackle, keeping us warm, and the rain still poured down from the mighty thunder clouds above. I slid my arms behind her back and held her tightly to my body as we made love together in the cave. Her moans echoed through the caverns and were usually drowned out by the echoes of the waterfall at the entrance of the cave.

I could feel her building up again and she had to break away from the kiss as she began to scream in pleasure and an orgasm rocked her body. I felt her inner walls squeeze around my cock and it intensified the pleasure of each thrust. I kept her body tight to mine and continued thrusting. "Oh… fuck me Drew… yes just like that" she moaned.

She felt absolutely incredible, didn't matter who I compared her to, Luna easily was the best lover I ever had and I planned to stay with her forever. My thrusts became a little faster and I picked up the pace. Luna had just settled down from her recent orgasm and was still sensitive and she was nearing the peak of yet another orgasm.

"Ah Drew… I think I'm going to…ahhhhh" she screamed as her body tensed from yet another orgasm, her pussy clenched down on my penis again as she endured the third orgasm of the night. I slowed my pace a little and she bit the bottom of her lip to try and silence the screams of pleasure. "Let it out honey, no one can hear us" I whispered and she tried to breathe but found it difficult. She began to scream and moan loudly as her orgasm passed, the screams drained out the echoes of the waterfall and her screams echoed throughout the caverns. It almost sounded as if another couple was having sex somewhere else in the cave.

"Oh Drew… oh my goddess Drew… you're gonna make me cum again if you don't slow down" she gasped breathlessly. "Do you want me to make you cum again?" I asked curiously, not exactly sure if she wanted me to stop or keep going. "Drew… make me cum again, it feels amazing" she whispered and I obliged her wish and continued thrusting, slowly picking up the pace.

She began to match my pace perfectly, we both began to moan in pleasure though my moans were more along the sounds of grunts. Our bodies were pressed together and her fur rubbing against my body sent sensational feeling along my entire body.

Her wet pussy juice had begun to run down her hindlegs, it had lubricated my penis and splashed up against my entire groin area. I began to feel the pressure build up inside me and quickly checked my watch. If we had started roughly around 10:30ish and it was midnight now, that meant we had been going at it for over an hour and a half. I nodded to myself and figured it had to end eventually.

Luna began to scream again and her vagina yet again clenched around my cock as she endured yet another orgasm, I had stopped counting but I think she was at five or six. The clenching of her inner walls brought me that much closer and I began to thrust faster and harder.

Luna screamed, she was still very sensitive and I quickly brought her back to her peak rather than let her cool down. "Ah Drew… Drew" she moaned and I slowed my pace. "Luna… I'm so close" I told her, she looked up to me and her eyes sparkled. "Wait… let's do it together" she said, well I was kind of leaning towards that anyway.

I nodded and continued to thrust but soon my more primal part of me took control and my thrusts became more erratic. I no longer grunted as I began to let out groans of pleasure as I tried to hold myself back but felt myself coming to my peak. Luna screamed incredibly loud as she wrapped her hindlegs around my back and squeezed my lower body tight to hers but that didn't stop me from thrusting her.

"Ah Drew I'm cumming… Drew cum inside me" she screamed, well I was going to ask what she wanted me to do but I guess I didn't even need to ask. I felt her pussy clench up tighter than ever before and her back arched upwards. I held her body tight to mine and quickly sealed our lips together. I stuck my tongue into her mouth and I could feel her deep moans of pleasure echo in my mouth. I gave out a muffled moan of incredible pleasure as I felt myself reach my peak.

My cock spasmed as I gave one final thrust deep inside of her and buried my cock into her deepest wall and let myself go. I felt myself cum and my warm sticky seed coated her vagina and quickly filled her pussy with my cum. We broke away from the kiss and I rested my head beside hers as I gasped in exhaustion, she was also panting heavily. I gave a few victory thrusts as my penis continued to blow loads of cum inside of her. I left my cock inside of her filled pussy as cum dripped out of her entrance and onto the cold floor of the cave. "Drew… that was amazing" she whispered. We began to kiss again as my cock finally stopped twitching and her vagina walls relaxed.

I rolled over and we cuddled together, I felt my penis shrink inside her vagina but her pussy walls kept closing around my penis as it shrunk. Luna's horn suddenly flared up and I watched her cast a spell upon herself then she began to rub her stomach. "What was that?" I asked and she leaned over to me and gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"A very complicated and complex spell" she informed me, I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, but I meant what does it do?" I asked. "I cast a spell on my womb that will allow me to become pregnant with your sperm despite our very different anatomies" she informed me. My eyes went wide "You're… you're pregnant?" I asked and she nodded, "So… I'm… I'm gonna be a dad?" I asked proudly and she nodded again as she leaned forwards and kissed me. "You're going to be a father and I'm going to be a mother, and we'll have beautiful children together" she whispered to me and we began to cuddle each other as we fell asleep in each other's comfort in the cave.


	6. Chapter 6

A ProjectSonicX9 Production (In Association With Shadow Of A Nightmare) (You'll know where he came in at trust me...)

A ProjectSonicX9 Release

Enjoy...

* * *

Drew:

The morning sunlight shined upon my bare skin and the sudden warmth awoke me as the hair along my arm prickled up. The fire had gone out at some point during the night and the sky had stopped raining. I moved my tongue around my mouth, I had that terrible morning taste in my mouth that made my stomach churn. I moved my tongue around in my mouth and was about to sit up when I realized that Luna's body rested on my right arm and I remembered that we passed out together.

The morning mist had a beautiful fragrance to it and I could hear the chirping of birds outside. I yawned then wrapped my left arm around her and embraced her body in a morning hug. Her body felt amazingly warm against my skin as I held her body close to mine.

She rustled in her sleep then slowly awoke, her eyes glistened beautifully. "Good morning" I whispered. She leaned forward and we kissed briefly. "Good morning" she replied as she shifted her body off of my arm and stood up. I sat up and grabbed my clothes, quickly slipping them on and rustling around to fit them comfortably on my body. I still didn't have a t-shirt but it didn't matter all that much as the morning was actually quite warm.

Luna slipped on her leather clothes and looked to me. "Shall we go?" she asked, I looked over to her and nodded as I let out a morning yawn. I slid on my socks and boots and grabbed our hiking gear which was now considerably lighter due to the amount of food and supplies we had eaten last night.

I slipped the gear on my back and we walked out of the cave where we had spent the passionate night together. The morning mist smelt beautiful and tingled against my bare chest which was exposed. There was mist on the grass that dampened my hiking boots as we walked through the forest.

The trees shadowed the light from the sun as we walked through the forest together and Luna nuzzled her head into my side, I placed an arm over her and walked along with her by my side. This morning seemed perfect.

* * *

Cpt. Shining Armor, Canterlot Castle:

I lay beside my wife and rubbed her belly, which was now very large due to the foal that she was pregnant with. "I love you so much Cadence" I whispered softly, she giggled then rolled her eyes. "I know silly, you've told me that a dozen times this morning" she said through a giggle.

I leaned forward and kissed her forehead, "I just couldn't live without you and I want you to know" I whispered and she let out a humored sigh. "I know, I know. I've said it a dozen times" I laughed as I continued to rub her large belly.

She was 7 months pregnant and was due to have her foal soon, the doctors said it would still be a few weeks until she was ready to give birth. I had no idea how I had gotten so lucky, but I suppose fate had it set that we would be together.

I lay my head on her belly and embraced the warmth of her body. "Shining… what should we name our foal?" she asked me, I hadn't thought too much about names but I was leaning towards Sunburst or maybe Rose Pedal. "I don't know… maybe we should call her or him Rose Pedal… or maybe Sunburst" I suggested. "What about Flurry Heart?" she asked, at first I thought it was ridiculous but then I thought about it some more and I thought it was an appealing name.

"We'll call her Flurry Heart" I whispered and she giggled. "What makes you think it's a filly?" she asked, I looked up to her. "I have this feeling is all" I replied, she laughed. "Well maybe it will be a strong and compassionate colt just like his father" she told me, I shuffled my body upwards and leaned forward to kiss her. "Or maybe she will be a beautiful and loving young mare like her mother" I whispered and leaned forwards to kiss her.

She held a hoof up to my mouth. "Ah-ah-ah, first tell me what you're going to do to me" she whispered, I let out a devious smile. We didn't really want to engage in lower sexual activities, for the foal's sake, but that didn't mean we still didn't play around. "Well first…" I began.

* * *

Drew, Los Pegasus beachfront:

I surfed along the waves with Luna, we had purchased surf boards and figured that we'd go surfing. Luna manipulated the water with her magic to create a large surfing wave.

We both surfed inside the large tunnel wave, it echoed immensely then I realized we were impossibly far from the exit of the tunnel and that the tunnel wave was closing.

"Oh we are so screwed" I muttered as the wave crashed down on both of us and sucked us underwater. I held my breath and waited for a moment then surfaced. I looked around and spotted Luna who was laughing hysterically. "WOOOH that was awesome" she laughed.

We swam back to shore, it had become late in the afternoon again but it was still only the fourth day of our vacation so we still had lots of time to do the things we wanted. I lay at the edge of the water and she lay beside me, putting her body on my right arm and resting her head on my chest as we watched the sun begin to set.

I smiled then pulled her body over top of mine. We began to kiss as water splashed up against us and the setting sun gave the sky a beautiful orange haze. "You know that my sister is going to freak out when she realizes that I'm pregnant" she told me and I nodded. "Well she can bitch about it all she wants" I replied and she laughed. "Well she probably won't just deal with it and will be extremely pissed" she told me.

I chuckled to myself at the thought of Celestia freaking out. Her face would be beat red and it would be comical because steam would probably blow out her ears. "Well then, we'll just have to wait for that day to arrive… but for now let's just enjoy the vacation" I told her as we stood up and walked back to the house.

We made a trail of water and mucky sand as we both walked into the house, I'd have to clean that later. I yawned, though it was still early in the evening I was exhausted from the day, my watch said it was 8:28pm.

"Well I'm gonna go take a shower" I told Luna as I walked towards the washroom. "Try not to use all the hot water, I want to take a shower too" she called out to me. I gave her a thumbs up, acknowledging her request as I entered the washroom.

I kicked off my shorts I had used for swimming as I grabbed a fresh towel and hung it on the towel rack by the shower. I played with the shower controls until I got the shower head to spray out nice steamy warm water.

I stepped into the shower and began to wash myself off. I let out a deep sigh of relaxation as the steamy water washed down my body. I couldn't help but to lie down in the rather large shower and close my eyes, the feeling of the warm shower water quickly put me to sleep.

* * *

6 months ago

Sgt. Drew, Everfree Forest:

I sat in a military Jeep parked by the makeshift barracks, my feet rested up on the hood since the windshield had been lowered. HQ had ordered us to stay the night in this shithole, apparently as some sort of precaution because the helicopters couldn't see well at night or something. The others sat nearby, conversing about random things.

"I'm telling you man, that's what happened" Hart told the others. "Bullshit, Lyra Heartstrings would never go for you" Louis said, "Yeah man, I had her bent over and she was screaming for me to finish her like 'Oh goddess, Hart just finish me already please'" Hart said. I chuckled silently to myself, he was probably lying again like he usually did to try and impress the new guys but the older veterans usually called his bluff.

"So Applesauce, got any good stories?" Bakers asked one of the new recruits. Applesauce, according to the info report, was an apple family member but had gotten tangled into some drug deal or something.

"Nothing that you guys would want to hear" she replied as she sipped from her cup of… whatever the hell the quartermaster called the shit he served us. Anderson came and stood beside the Jeep. "Goddess, I can't imagine why she'd get tangled into that" Anderson commented, probably trying to talk with me. "Yeah… you like her don't you?" I asked and he nodded brainlessly then shook his head. "Well… I mean… she uhm… is pretty" he stuttered quickly, remembering that shadow guards weren't supposed to have relations with one another.

"Don't worry, I won't tell… just keep it to yourself and don't get all emotional over her" I told him. He let out a sigh "Thanks Sarge, I didn't mean to… ah hell no" he muttered. "What?" I asked and he held up his hoof, "It's raining again" he said depressingly. I sighed as well as I felt the rain began to pour down on us.

My mind began to slip as I heard a banging sound echo in my dream. I tried to shake it out of my head then my mind returned to reality.

* * *

Drew, present day:

"Gah" I gasped as I awoke suddenly. The water was still running and the entire bathroom had become steamy. I hadn't kept my watch on so I couldn't check what time it was. "Drew… are you alright in there? You've been in there for an hour" Luna called to me.

I fell back as I realized I had passed out in the shower and my head banged against the porcelain floor of the shower with a loud CLACK. "Oww shit" I cursed as I rubbed the back of my head.

I didn't hear the door open but Luna entered the bathroom and slid open the curtains of the shower. "Are you okay?" she asked worriedly. She wasn't wearing any clothes and stood there beside me. "Just… fell asleep was all" I replied, for some reason seeing her like this kind of got me aroused.

"Dreaming about me?" she asked and I shook my head then realized that I had an erection. I groaned and covered my face in embarrassment, she giggled. "Well regardless I still need a shower" she told me and entered the shower then closed the curtains beside her.

I lay in the tub and rubbed my forehead, the pleasant feeling of the shower water made me exhale deeply from relief. I wasn't looking but Luna had positioned herself over top of my body and when I looked my eyes widened. "Uhm… hello" I stuttered, just blurting out the first thing that came to my mind. I felt stupid for not choosing a better choice of words.

She giggled at my random choice of words, "Hello" she seductively whispered . "Uhm… I uhh… the shower kind of" I blurted out then stopped myself and thought about a better choice of words but my mind went blank as Luna lowered her vagina down over top of my erection and slid my penis inside of her.

"Lu-Lu-Luna, wait, the shower…" I stuttered still trying to piece together words. This was all too sudden for me and I couldn't get a bearing on what was happening so I figured I'd just go with it.

* * *

Drew:

I awoke from sleep in my bed, last night had been… well let's just say it was passionate. I was about to get up when I felt the weight of part of Luna's body resting on my chest. She was so affectionate and loving that I couldn't bring myself to wake her so I lay there and gently ran my hand through her silky flowing mane.

She awoke with a slight yawn and looked up into my eyes. "Good morning beautiful" I whispered, she smile and leaned forward. We kissed briefly then she slid out of bed and I rolled off the other side of the bed. The bed stank of sex for obvious reasons so I pulled off the bed sheets and walked into the washroom and dumped the bed sheets into the washing machine and started the wash cycle.

I walked tiredly into the kitchen where Luna stood on her hindlegs over the kitchen counter and was making breakfast, I think. I quietly walked up behind her and slid my arms around her and held her close to me.

"A little affectionate this morning are we?" Luna giggled and I nodded as I kissed her neck. She let out a sigh of comfort as her head brushed up against mine. "So what do you want for breakfast?" I asked and she turned to me. "It's Hearts and Hooves day tomorrow" she informed me, I wanted to slap myself for forgetting.

"Sorry I forgot" I replied and she nodded. "I just thought I'd remind you. I think we should have some cereal for breakfast, and tomorrow we'll have a more romantic morning" she suggested. "Mmhmm, whatever you want sweetie" I replied and let go of her then grabbed two bowls out of the cupboards as Luna grabbed the cereal and milk.

We walked over and sat in the living room, she flicked on the TV. It was on some random discovery channel or something, I was going to change the channel but I was too busy pouring the cereal to bother changing the channel. The TV show went to commercials and there was a gunshot on the commercial then some comical laughter. There was a pig carcase with a large bullet hole in it.

"That'll put another hole in the elephant right there boys" said a comical voice and I looked up to see a stallion on the TV walking with a Smith and Wesson 500 magnum with some ridiculous clothes on. A vehicle horn honked and a truck drove up. "I thought he wasn't working today" said one of the police deputies, the stallion with the large revolver sighed.

The Pegasus known as Snowflake stepped out of the truck with a blunt look on his face and sunglasses. "Hey Snow how you doing man? Good to see you" said one of the officers. Snowflake shot him a cold look then looked back to the stallion with the large revolver. "Wow Snow you looked jacked, you been working out?" asked the stallion as he felt Snowflake's massive biceps.

Snowflake still had a cold look on his face. "Give me the damn thing" Snowflake scoffed and yanked the pistol out of the stallion's holster and pointed it at the pig carcase. The gun thundered and the commercial continued

I chuckled to myself. I had seen this movie before, well at least the human variant of it. If one planet made a good movie than the other planet simply copied the movie and just had ponies in it, I was surprised that no one had sued one another yet over copyright infringements.

Luna and I continued to watch the action packed trailer. As the final credits of the trailer revealed that it was in theatres Luna squealed. "Can we go see that?" she asked excitedly, I remembered watching it when I got some leave time from the military back on earth. It was an amazing movie and I wouldn't mind going to see it again.

I nodded, "Yeah sure, we'll go right after we eat" I replied and she let out a squeal of delight. I had no idea she liked action movies but I couldn't really complain, at least she wasn't making me go see Romeo and Juliet or something.

We finished breakfast and quickly got dressed and left the house. Luna once again wore her brown leather clothes and I wore my duster coat and some camouflaged cargo pants. I sat on the Harley and kick started it. It began to chug as the engine rumbled, Luna hopped on the back of the motorcycle and I drove us to the movie theaters.

The drive was quick and I parked the Harley around back of the theater and we walked inside. Unfortunately I had forgot to check the movie times before we left. The movie we had come to see didn't start for another few hours. "We'll walk around town until the 6 o'clock show" Luna suggested.

I nodded and we walked back out to the streets of Los Pegasus and began to tour around the city. The sounds and sights were pretty awesome. There were street vendors, variety stores and a lot of other random things.

* * *

Cpl. Hart, Canterlot castle, mess hall:

"So when do you think the Sarge will be back?" Cloud Dasher asked me. "Oh who knows, that guy could be gone forever. Friggin guy goes on vacation with Luna and leaves us with the LT" I chuckled. "He said he was going to be her personal bodyguard" he told me and I sighed.

"You know that Luna just said that he was the personal bodyguard so that they could be alone and have sex as much as they want" I told him, not entirely a lie because I knew that Luna probably wanted to be alone with Drew for that exact reason.

Dasher smirked, "Yeah okay there Hart, I have this feeling that you're fibbing me" Dasher replied. I leaned my head back and sighed. "Well believe what you want but I know that Drew wouldn't think twice and is probably bucking her right now in the change room of a store or something" I told him and he laughed. "Okay now I know you're bullshitting me because neither the Sarge nor Luna would ever do that" Dasher replied, laughing at my point of view. I leaned forward and looked to him, "No I'm serious he's probably got her bent over and is bucking her in a change room"

* * *

Drew, change room of fashion store:

I humped Luna like a wild bull, she was standing on all four hooves as I rutted her from behind. My hands held her hips as I thrusted and she tried to match my movements. My thrusts slowed and I gave a couple final thrusts.

Luna let out a quiet moan as I came inside her. I let out a grunt as I felt myself twitch inside of her. Cum began to drip onto the floor then there was a knock at the change room door. "Excuse me sir? Do you require assistance?" asked a store attendant.

"Yeah can you get me a box of tissues" I laughed, Luna looked back to me with a humored face. "Shh… shut up" she laughed, "Uhm… tissues?" the store attendant asked curiously. "Yeah a box of them" I replied. Luna stepped forward and my cock slid out of her with a quiet SLUCK. More cum dripped out of her pussy and my penis was covered in my own sperm.

She walked up in front of me and held a hoof to my mouth. "Don't listen to him, he's being foolish" Luna called out to the store attendant. "You hush, you're going to get us kicked out" Luna whispered to me but couldn't help but to snicker at my foolishness.

I checked my watch and realized it was 5:28pm. "Hey the movie starts soon" I told her and her eyes brightened as we quickly slipped our clothes back on. We hadn't even brought any clothes to try on we just went inside the change room and started rutting like wild animals.

As we walked out, a store attendant looked to us. "I hope you found our services at your highest expectations" the attendant said. I nodded "Oh yeah… they exceeded my ever expectation and beyond" I said and Luna gave me an irritated nudge and pulled me out of the store.

"Do you have to be so foolish, she probably thinks we're a bunch of horny hoodlums now" she scolded me playfully. "Oh come on, you're the one who wanted to do it" I reminded her and she rolled her eyes. "Yes well… those pictures they have of the stallions and mares in those poses are very… arousing" she told me.

We changed the subject as we walked towards the theatre. We walked inside the large movie theatre and to the front desk, I ordered us two tickets and bought a bunch of popcorn and drinks then we walked to our theatre room where the movie was being played.

It was still just the commercials. I checked my watch as we sat down, the movie should be starting any moment now.

"Oh this is sooo exciting. I love these kinds of action movies" Luna whispered, I looked over to her. "I didn't know you liked action" I told her and she nodded. "It's so… awesome and it's always really cool. Snowflake is one of the best action movie stars" she told me. I nodded then leaned back in the comfortable movie chair as the lights in the theatre dimmed and the movie started.

The movie company credits rolled through then the movie started. In the deserts of Marevada, which was probably the pony variant of the Mojave back on earth, there sat a police officer in a cruiser as he sat waiting for speeders.

But rather than keep watch he sat and ate a doughnut, typical stereotype but I loved it. Behind the officer on the highway a set of lights approached but soon they flicked off and the car raced passed the officer in the car. At first the officer didn't noticed but then the blast of the engine roared passed him and his speed gun read 200mph.

The officer looked curiously at the speed gun. He tapped the speed gun then looked out his window then looked to the sky. The officer sat back in his car and radioed the police station. "Station check, do we have any flights above the Marevada tonight?" the officer asked and waited for a reply. "That's a negative, go" the radio pony on the other side replied.

The officer looked at his speed gun reading again. "Well tell air patrol they have a jackass in a jet plane flying around with no lights" the officer informed the radio pony then hung up his radio and continued to eat his doughnut.

I chuckled at the stereotypical portrait of the police officer eating doughnuts. The movie progressed and told the story of Snowflake, who was called Snow, as he stopped the Cartel drug lord from crossing the border.

The movie was the same as the human variant with only some altercations but I didn't care, the friggin movie was awesome either way. Luna was literally on the edge of her seat throughout the entire movie, probably wondering what was going to happen next.

Snowflake made a lot of cheesy one liners and tried to imitate Arnold's voice but couldn't do it all that well. The movie finally ended with Snowflake catching the bad guy and all the loose ends getting tied up. As the movie came to an end the mayor of the town walked up to Sherriff Snow.

"Sherriff, what the hell happened to my car?" the mayor asked. In the beginning of the movie the mayor had parked his car in the fire route and Snow had told him not to park in the fire zone and the mayor simply said "If there's a fire just move it" and handed him the keys.

Snowflake smirked. "There was a fire" he quoted then he and the other two police deputies turned and walked into the dinner. The picture frame froze then faded out as the credits began to roll up the screen.

The lights in the theatre brightened up and lit the theatre for the ponies to see their way out. I got up and Luna and I left the theatre. "That was awesome, friggin Lewis named his guns. That was a great movie" Luna said and I nodded.

We left the theatre and walked around to the back alley where I had parked the Harley. There was several punks smoking. They had spiked up manes and several piercings along with tight leather clothes.

One of the punks looked over to us as we walked towards the Harley. I was hoping they'd just leave us but I suppose fate had other plans. "Hey old man… wait up" said one of the punks and the trio casually trotted over to us. They were young, barely out of their teens yet I could tell that drugs or something had messed them up and made them looked sketched out.

"Can I help you gentlecolts?" I asked casually and one of them nodded as he pulled out a pistol and the other two pulled out switch blades. I concentrated hard, wondering if they'd really kill us just for money. Then my attention was brought to the barrel of the pistol where I saw that the pistol had been spray painted black and it was just an airsoft pistol.

"No" I replied but the colt brought the gun up and pointed it right between my eyes. "Yeah" he ordered me harshly. "No, I'm not letting you rob me" I replied. "Drew!" Luna exclaimed, "Don't worry babe, I got this" I reassured her.

"Yeah, well if you want to woody your mare again then I'd give me all your money right now" the colt threatened. I snickered and he snarled. "What's so funny?" he hissed, "I'm not giving you my money" I replied. He stammered as he tried to think of an idle threat "But… I've got a gun" he said and I laughed.

"So?" I asked and he looked both ways as he thought up another threat. "So… so that's how it works, you give me your money" he replied. "No, I'll show you how this works" I said as I quickly shot both my hands up and snapped his wrist, breaking the pistol from his grip and slamming his body down to the ground with a THUD.

The other stallions gasped but I brought out my Desert Eagle and gave them something to really gasp about. I manually cocked back the hammer and pointed it at one of the punks. "Well considering that I just put down your friend and the fact that you're now looking down the barrel of a .50 caliber AE Desert Eagle you've got to think to yourself, are you feeling lucky? Well are yah punk?" I said in a perfect Eastwood voice.

The punks dropped their switchblades and ran. I looked back to Luna and shrugged as I un-cocked the Desert Eagle and holstered it. "Guess they weren't feeling lucky" I chuckled.

* * *

Drew, beachfront Los Pegasus:

As always I awoke peacefully as the sunlight shawn through the window and warmed up my bare skin. I leaned over to Luna, who was sleeping beside me and gave her a kiss on the forehead before getting out of bed. The bed stank terribly of sex, we were going to have to figure out somewhere else to make love, like maybe the shower because at least the shower washed away all the stink and excess cum.

I rolled my eyes as my nose smelt the stink of sex. I stumbled into the bathroom in looked at myself in the mirror, I figured I should probably shave because my beard and mustache was growing in. I grabbed a razor and shaving cream. I shaved quickly, watching myself in the mirror to carefully shave off the beard and mustache hair.

I finished shaving and looked to my watch, it was 6:02am so I had time for a shower before breakfast. I quickly slid off my clothes, hopped into the shower and washed myself off.

The shower only took a few minutes then I quickly dried off and got dressed. I still had my towel in my hands, drying off my hair, as I walked into the kitchen and began to cook breakfast. Fried potatoes with eggs and some pineapple with other fruits, yeah this would be a good breakfast.

As I flipped the potatoes and eggs onto a plate Luna walked into the kitchen and held me around the waist much like I had held her the morning before. "Good morning honey, how are you this morning?" I asked but she just stood there and held me. I continued to finish making breakfast then we both sat down at the dining table rather than the living room coffee table and had a romantic breakfast together. That is if you consider a regular breakfast with a beautiful princess romantic.

* * *

Third person, Everfree forest Firebase Echo:

"I'm telling you man, the Sarge will be back soon" said one of the shadow guards. "Yeah well I feel bad for his squad. I heard that Daff almost got them all killed and Shining Armor lost his horn because of Daff's stupidity" said another shadow guard.

The CO of the firebase was walking around, inspecting the perimeter to make sure it was secure. The CO hopped down into a trench and began to patrol along the trench.

The captain walked through the trenches and up to a lookout nest and hunkered down beside a sergeant. "See anything out there?" the captain asked and the sergeant shook his head. "No captain, nothing" replied the sergeant. The captain shook his head in disgust.

"Fucking heat… fucking bugs… fucking country" the captain swore as he wiped the sweat from his head. He was pissed that Equestria was engaged in a conflict between ponies and the communist zebra army. The sergeant looked over a map and suddenly a gush of blood splashed on his face then a second later the echo of the rifle shot was heard.

"Incoming" the sergeant yelled as he grabbed his M16 and aimed it at the Everfree, the sandbags in front of him stopped a bullet. Gunfire erupted on all sides of the firebase as ponies fired into the treeline and zebras charged from the forest with AK47s.

Down on the front lines several ponies set up M60s and fired upon the advancing zebras. "Keep the fire on them, don't let up" screamed a corporal as he fired his M16 at a group of zebras.

"RADIO!" screamed a master sergeant and a radio pony quickly rushed down to the master sergeant. The sergeant dialed in the radio "HQ, HQ this is Firebase Echo. We are under attack and need immediate air support over" he told the radio. "Copy that Echo, coordinates?" the radio pony on the other side of the line asked.

The master sergeant motioned for the radio pony to give him the map. The pony quickly gave the master sergeant the map and he looked it over. "I need fire support on Echo-Foxtrot 9-0-5-0-3-4-2 over" the master sergeant replied.

"Copy all, you'll have your support over" the radio pony on the other side replied then the line went dead. "Specialist there's something…" the master sergeant trailed off as he realized that the radio pony had just been shot several times and was dead. The radio on his back had suffered multiple gunshot holes and was most likely damaged beyond repair.

Zebras charged over the sides of the trenches and entered the firebase. "Fall back to position Alpha" the master sergeant yelled but as he did a zebra with an AK47 stabbed the master sergeant in the back with the bayonet attached to the end of the AK47.

The sergeant screamed in pain then fell to the ground, his blood soaked into the sand as the zebras flowed over the edges of the trenches and over his dead body. Ponies screamed out in fear as the retreated further into the firebase.

A group of ponies staged a small blockade in one of the trenches, two ponies had M16s, one had a shotgun and the last lay prone with the M60. As the zebras charged around the corners of the trenches the group fired upon the zebras relentlessly. Zebras screamed in horror as they were cut down by the merciless onslaught of lead.

Zebras turned back and tried to retreat the way they had come but other advancing zebras blocked there way and soon a pile of bodies began to formulate. "Yeah take that you zebra scum bags" screamed one of the pony soldiers.

Their small victory was short lived however as zebras flowed over the tops of their trench and landed beside them. The zebras began stabbing them mercilessly with their bayonets, attached to the ends of their rifles. The ponies screamed in horror and only the pony with the shotgun managed to fire off a single blast which caught a zebra in the chest and sent him flying but a zebra came up behind him and stabbed him in the back.

In another part of the firebase some ponies staged a front with a couple M60s and had ponies with M16s backing them up along with two snipers on the top of the trench who picked off zebras as they advanced. "Yeah that's right you sons of bitches… wooh yeah come get some" screamed a mare as she fired off the M60 and cut down a group of zebras as they approached.

"Yeah we're unstoppable" screamed the mare as she held the trigger back on the M60 and let out a torrent of lead rounds which ripped apart some zebras. Suddenly her cheers of victory turned into a dire gasp as a T-72 Russian battle tank crashed over the trenches and its main gun swiveled towards them.

"Oh shi" was all the mare managed before the old Russian battle tank fired a 125mm cannon shell that annihilated the group in smoldering pieces. The tank was followed by three others that tailed it as it continued through the base.

In the center of the firebase a sergeant was leading the remaining firebase members and was on the radio with the air force. "I need fire support right on top of us… don't give me that bullshit about collateral damage just do it" the sergeant screamed. "Roger, fire support on Firebase Echo inbound, well make sure we don't hit the center of the firebase, over" the radio pony on the other end said.

The sergeant let go of the radio and fired at some zebras that were ascending up the small hill that led to the small encampment where the remaining firebase soldiers had staged their final stand.

"FUCK YOU" the sergeant screamed and held the trigger back on his old M16A3 that he had kept ever since it had entered service with the Equestrian army. The 5.56mm rounds tore away at the zebras, they were so close that you could probably just step forwards and hoof fight with them.

The sergeant rolled behind the cover of sandbags as several zebras fired upon him with AK47s. The T-72 battle tanks entered the clearing of the fire base and their main tank guns began to home in on their position.

As all seemed lost the thundering roar of F-18 jets flew overhead as they bombarded the area with high explosives. The sound of the explosions was deafening. Dirt and debris fell upon the soldiers taking cover at the center of the firebase.

As the F-18s finished their bombing run the sergeant commanding the remaining soldiers peaked over the cover of the sandbags and sighed in relief. Though he couldn't see past the smoke that now obscured his vision he was thankful in knowing that nothing could have survived that.

He motioned for the remaining soldiers to follow him. Of the firebase's entire 205 soldiers and staff only 23 soldiers had survived the zebra's massive assault. As the pony soldiers entered the smoky clearing they all sighed in relief. "Well mares and gentlecolts, I think you all earned an accommodation along with a well-deserved rest" the sergeant told the remaining survivors.

"I don't think so" sneered a voice as a lone figure began to trot through the smoke. All the survivors raised their rifles at the figure as it stepped forwards. "Don't move" ordered the sergeant "Get down on your knees and place you hooves on your head". "Well which is it? Don't move or get down on my knees?" the figure asked.

The sergeant snarled "You damn well know what". The figure stepped forward slowly and revealed herself to be a zebra in heavy metal clad armour. "I said don't fucking move" the sergeant yelled. The zebra slowly raised her hoof and scratched the back of her helmet like she was thinking about the possibilities.

"Well… since you're outmatched I'll give you one chance to surrender" the female zebra offered. The sergeant was taken aback by the offer. "Ahhahaha, are you stupid? We outnumber you like twenty to one, you don't even have a gun" the sergeant laughed. "Last chance" the female zebra offered.

"Fuck you, stupid cunt" the sergeant said as he pulled out a pair of hoof cuffs and approached the zebra foolishly. As he went to slap the cuffs around her hooves she brought her right hoof up and across the throat of the sergeant. She had rigged the forearm of the suit with small razor sharp blades so that she could slash with her arms.

The razors cut open the sergeant's throat and he gagged as blood spurted out from the gapping wounds in his throat. As the sergeant fell one of the corporals screamed. "SHOOT HER" and the remaining group members all fired their M16s at the zebra.

Unfortunately her armour was made of special titanium composites and the puny 5.56mm rounds bounced off her armour harmlessly. She cocked her shoulders forwards and as she did, two massive M134 miniguns rolled out the side of her suit. They were attached to a battle saddle incorporated into her armour.

The zebra tongued a switch in her metal helmet. The miniguns let out a high pitched whine as the barrels began to spin at rates of 6000rpm. Then without warning the iconic buzz of the M134 erupted and 7.62x51mm rounds spat out at the group and cut them to bloody pieces. The zebra swayed her shoulders left and right and made a wide arc with the Gatling gun's spray of bullets. The ponies were all cut to pieces, muscle and flesh was torn from the bone as their bodies were annihilated. She released the button and the carnage stopped.

She stepped forwards and surveyed the area, she was most likely the only one alive on the firebase at the moment minus perhaps a few zebras that now retreated back into the forest. She walked over the sergeant whom she had brutally cut, who was still alive but just barely.

He gagged for air and blood bubbled from his cut open throat, she ripped open his combat jacket. She pulled out a knife and very slowly engraved Apache into his chest.

* * *

Drew, Los Pegasus beachfront:

We had spent the day together, mostly cuddling and what not, and I had brought her out to a swanky five star restaurant for dinner. Now we lay on the beach and watched the sunset together.

"You know Luna, I never in a million years would've thought that I somehow would've gotten into a romantic relationship with you" I told her as I watched the setting sun. She rested her head on my shoulder and let out a relaxed sigh. "I'm just happy that we did get together. When I first saw you in the enlistment office I knew you would be an excellent guard… I just never knew that you'd also be a great lover" she told me.

When I look back to that day six months ago I think about how it felt like it was so long ago yet in was only six months.

The sunrays were warm and it felt like a usual summer evening. I kissed the tip of Luna's horn. I had meant to kiss her forehead but her horn was there so I just figured that I'd kiss that.

She let out a sudden gasp of pleasure that took me off guard. "Uhh… I'm sorry… what just happened?" I asked, not exactly sure what I just did that made her react like that. "Can you… ah… do that again, but slower?" she asked.

I leaned forwards and very gently kissed the tip of her horn. She let out a pleasured moan. I leaned back from the kiss, still not exactly sure what was going on. "Uhm… Luna, what's going on?" I asked and she gave me an unsure look. "I'm not sure but it feels amazing" she replied.

I scratched the back of my head in thought of what exactly was going on. I'd have to ask Hart why she was reacting like this, maybe the sun was getting to her or something. "Drew… it feels amazing, like I'm being touched in the most sexually sensitive parts of my body. Please can you lick me?" she asked, obviously heavily aroused. Yep I'd definitely have to ask Hart about this.

I leaned forwards again then kissed the tip of her horn, then slowly extended my tongue and began to lick my tongue around the tip of her horn. She began to moan silently as I continued, I wondered if perhaps unicorn horns where very sensitive.

As I licked her horn I trailed my tongue downward and slid her horn inside my mouth and began to suck on her horn. 'I feel gay right now' I thought to myself as I sucked on her horn.

Luna's body began to move around and twitch as pleasure coursed through her body. She'd constantly swear and moan saying things like "Oh… ah… fuck yes… oh my god… yes". I still felt rather awkward sucking on her horn but I loved her more than anything so this was the least I could do for her.

She pressed her body up closer to mine and I could tell that she was close. I slid her horn out of my mouth and began to lick the base of her horn eliciting heavy moans from Luna. "Ahhhh Clllaaaaarre I uhh…" she trailed off as she reached an orgasm.

I slid my tongue from the base of her horn right to the tip and she screamed uncontrollably. As her horn orgasm, that's what I'm calling it, reached its peak her horn flared up and magic blasted from her horn like fireworks.

The magical blasts disappeared after a few feet but magical energy dripped from her horn and onto my face. Okay now I felt really gay. Her body relaxed and she lay in my lap, completely exhausted. "I never… knew… you could… do that… how did you… learn that?" she asked through heavy breathing.

"Actually I didn't know. You uhm kind of asked me to lick your horn" I reminded her. She nodded and nuzzled her head into my chest. I lay back to let her rest her head on my chest. "Luna, I love you so much… but that kind of felt gay" I chuckled and she let out an exhausted giggle. "Well… when I catch my breath… I'll let you do whatever you want to me. To make you feel un-gay" she told me.

I gave her a smile, she had a way of making me feel special. I gave her a wink "I think I'm gonna bring you to the edge again, then leave you there as I…"

* * *

Third person, Firebase Charlie, Everfree forest:

Corporal Hart sat on some crates and smoked a cigarette as he watched the other shadow guards converse with one another. He smiled to himself as he stood up, slinging his M16 around his back and walking around to check on the platoon members. Ever since Drew's absence he had been temporarily promoted to second in command of the platoon due to the lack of sergeants.

Cloud Dasher, Bakers, Lickety Split and Dickens all played poker on a small table. "Ahh yeah, triple queens" Dickens cheered as took the pot of poker chips. "Fuck" Bakers swore as he threw his cards on the table, he had a pair of aces.

"Hey boys, how yah doing?" Hart asked and the stallions didn't even look at him as they continued to play. "Great… well if Dickens would stop stealing our money" Split replied. Hart smiled "Hey Dickens" he said and Dickens looked up to him.

"Yeah?" he replied and Hart lowered his hoof down, grabbing Split's queen of spades and one of the queen of spades of the table. "Next time you cheat, don't use two of the same queens" he said. "You mother fucker" Bakers yelled and grabbed the lot of chips from Dickens. Hart chuckled to himself and continued to trot along while the group began to argue.

As he walked along one of the new privates, Sandy, trotted up beside him quickly. "Hey Hart" he said quickly, Hart looked over to the new stallion. "Hey" Hart replied. Despite having a rather plain outlook on newbie's, because of their tendency to die rather quickly in combat or freeze up, he respected Sandy because he had hit a nickel at a hundred yards with an open sight rifle and could do so every time someone challenged him to do it.

"Listen uhm some of the other guys are shunning me. Do you think you could talk to them?" he asked. Hart nodded "Yeah, don't worry about them. They just think you're young is all" he replied. "Hey, I'm 21" Sandy replied but Hart simply chuckled.

"Yeah and you have the face of a newborn foal. Listen kid, it's just hard to fit in to this platoon because a lot of the guys have lost good friends" Hart told him then trotted off. The new private just stood there and watched Hart walk away.

Hart walked into Daffodil's tent and gave a salute. "Yeah, at ease" Daffodil said in a rather depressed voice. "Sir is something wrong?" Hart asked curiously. Daffodil burned a letter he was holding in his hoof and dropped it to the ground. "My marefriend is dumping me… says she found some-pony else" Daff told him.

"I'm sorry to hear that sir" Hart told the lieutenant who nodded solemnly. "Yeah… she was a nurse back at the field hospital. Says she couldn't live like this anymore" Daff informed him. Hart had a saddened look on his face. "Live like what sir?" Hart asked.

"Thinking that the next shot up stallion that comes in could be me" he replied, Hart nodded. "Well I'm sorry to hear that sir" he replied but as he did a rifle shot cracked through the air and there was a scream. "SNIPER!" yelled a soldier outside.

Both Hart and Daffodil quickly ran out and took cover behind some sandbags. "Where's it come from?" Hart called out. "Don't know, somewhere in the tree line" Bakers called back.

Hart cautiously peaked over the edge of the sandbags and saw the treeline a few hundred yards past the trenches. "Bakers grab the PIG and follow me. Sandy grab a sniper rifle and come with us" Hart called out and the two shadow guards followed him as they raced through the fire base and lept into the front trenches. "Bakers, fire on the treeline, Sandy go over there and find out where the hell that prick is shooting us from" Hart ordered.

Bakers mounted the M60 bipod on the sandbags then stood up and fired on the treeline. A rifle shot cracked through the air and the sandbags in front of Bakers puffed up and sand was ripped out of the sandbags but luckily the defensive cover stopped the bullet. Bakers ducked back down behind the sandbags.

"I got him sir" Sandy said as he homed in with the Remington Model 700, chambered for .308 caliber. Sandy pulled the trigger and the gun roared. "Shit I missed. The scope's off" Sandy cursed as he racked the bolt on the rifle and loaded a fresh round. As he zeroed in again the terrifying crack of a rifle shot echoed through the air and Sandy's body slumped and fell over.

"Fuck… get down" Hart yelled out. "RADIO" Hart screamed and Lickety Split rushed over with the radio. Hart dialed in the air force. "Charlie two niner this is Charlie two one, over" Hart yelled. "This is Charlie two niner, we copy you two one go" the radio pony on the other side replied. "Two niner I need immediate air strike on…" Hart trailed off and grabbed the map from Lickety Split and measured the coordinates.

"Air strike on Charlie Whiskey 9-0-3-2-4-1 over" Hart replied. "Copy, airstrike inbound over" the radio pony on the other side replied.

In the depths of the forest sat The Apache with a radio interceptor. She overhead the message. She quickly scratched two notches into the stock of a Russian SVD Dragunov then grabbed the radio interceptor and rushed deeper into the forest.

After two minutes, three F-18s flew overhead and bombarded the treeline with high explosives. The trees were blown to bits and destruction was rained down on anyone who was in the treeline. "There's no way anyone survived that" Bakers said as he held the M60.

* * *

Drew, Los Pegasus beachfront:

I lay with Luna under the bright moonlight that now shawn upon Equestria. After the sun went down we had gotten a little adventurous and had sex on the beach by the waterline.

We sat there and held each other closely. "Drew, I love you" she whispered and I nodded. "I know, you've said that over a dozen times" I chuckled then we kissed. "I just don't want you to ever go" she whispered and a tear came to her eye. "Hey I don't plan on dying any time soon" I reassured her but she pressed her face up against my chest.

"I know. It's just that I know one day you'll pass away and I'll be alone again" she cried and I could feel her tears roll down my chest. I lay back and pulled her body on top of mine. "Luna, one day I'll die just like Star Gazer did. But you must remember that I'll always be with you in spirit" I told her.

We just lay there on the beach and cuddled, without a care in the world. "Drew, when you die… I don't think I'll be able to move on" she whispered and I looked to her. "But you have to, you can't just shut down" I told her but she shook her head. "No I mean with love, after you die I won't be able to find another" she said through her tears and sniffles.

I held her closely. "I love you Luna… I never want to leave you and will stay with you until the end of my life" I whispered to her

* * *

The next day,

Third person, Everfree forest:

A platoon of Celestia's royal guards patrolled through the jungles of the Everfree. Just a basic patrol.

"A walk through the jungle my ass" muttered one of the privates. "Just deal with it" said the lieutenant. "Yeah I'll deal with it when we get back home… this is bullshit man, straight up fucking bullshit" the private complained.

"Yeah well if you hadn't volunteered you wouldn't be here" said another guard. "Alright enough chit-chat. Keep it down back there" the lieutenant ordered. The platoon continued along through the jungle brush.

A few hundred yards away The Apache lay prone with her SVD Dragunov. Although she preferred her powerful titanium combat amour and stand up fights, she wasn't a fool and knew when to sit back and do a little marksmanship.

She leveled her SVD and trained it on the lieutenant, she wanted him alive but the others were of no concern. Orders for any zebra were to try and capture the high ranking soldiers and torture them for information.

She trained her aim on his front foreleg and pulled back the trigger. The rifle let out a horrifying crack that filled the air. The 7.62x54mmR round slammed through the lieutenant's knee and ripped his leg off. The other platoon members screamed and began to fire wildly into the forest.

She took aim and fired a round straight through the chest of a guard, blood spurted from the exit wound as he fell back. The soldiers took cover in the dense grass but she could still make out their body forms in the grass.

She fired another round which slammed into the head of a royal guard stallion and shattered his head across the ground. One of the other stallions lept up and tried to run away but The Apache quickly snapped her aim to the fleeing stallion and fired a round through his back.

She spotted a pony with a radio and her radio interceptor crackled as it intercepted a transmission. "Delta two six this is Delta two one" crackled her radio. She lined up a shot and fired. The high velocity round travelled downrange and blew a hole straight through the radio pony's body and exited through the radio. Part of the radio shattered and the radio was destroyed.

Other members of the platoon tried to get up and run but she'd quickly snap her aim to them then shoot them down mercilessly. She kept track of her ammunition expenditure and after she had fired ten rounds she quickly reloaded a fresh magazine into the gun and focused her attention to the royal guard ponies. She once again continued her onslaught.

"We gotta get outta here" screamed a corporal but as he stood up a round tore through his skull and blew away part of his head. "I'll get us outta here guys, follow me" screamed another private but he too was shot mercilessly as he stood up.

"Every-pony stay down…stay down" screamed a sergeant. The mare sergeant looked over to the radio operator and realized the radio was destroyed. "Clover" the mare screamed and another mare quickly crawled over to her. "Listen, you and me we're gonna" the sergeant began but suddenly Clover's head shattered and her brains were splattered against the sergeant.

"No-pony move, the sniper can" the sergeant began but suddenly a round ripped through her body, passing through her heart and killing her instantly. After a couple of minutes the Apache had completely annihilated the entire platoon, killing every pony except the lieutenant. She cut twenty six notches into her rifle stock. She would be needing a new stock soon as there was over fifty notches in her stock.

She waited a few more minutes and inspected the area, making sure that no-pony was still alive down there minus the lieutenant. As she reassured herself that she had killed everyone she stood up and slowly walked down to the killing sight were ponies lay dead on the ground. Blood stained the leaves and soaked into the ground. She walked over to several ponies, ripping open their armour and engraving 'Apache' into their chests with her dagger.

The lieutenant groaned in pain and the zebra known as The Apache walked over to the wounded lieutenant. She knelt beside him, grabbing him and flinging his body over her shoulder then began to trot back to her secret base.

* * *

Third person, unknown location:

"I'll give you one chance to tell me. When is the staff shift in Firebase Delta?" The Apache asked Lieutenant Romeo, who was her prisoner. She had him strung up by the forelegs and he hung above the ground. "Fuck you" Romeo whispered weakly, he had lost a lot of blood but The Apache had cauterized his leg wound.

"Excuse me?" she asked in a zebra accent, her English wasn't the greatest and she had a heavy zebra accent. Romeo spat blood into her face. She sighed in irritation as she wiped the blood from her face. "Well don't say I didn't try to be pleasant with you" she hissed as she grabbed a very jagged rusty razor blade.

She pressed it against his shoulder and very slowly began to cut downwards. The razor had been crudely customized to tug and rip rather than to slice and as such would catch on Romeo's skin and rip his skin open in jagged cuts. Blood stained his white fur and he screamed in agonizing pain as she trailed the razor down his chest on a vertical angle until she reached his belly.

She pulled the razor away from his body and stepped up closer to him. "Will you tell me now?" she asked, Romeo grunted in pain. "Fuck you bitch" he cursed. The Apache sighed from his ignorance and grabbed a bottle of lemon juice then sprayed the juice on his wounds. She would've preferred using disinfectant but there was a lack of supplies so she had to pick lemons and harvest their juices for he own special uses.

Romeo screamed in pain as the spray of the juice stung his wounds. He cringed and the zebra stopped spraying him then set the bottle down. "We can help each other you know. Perhaps become great allies, but first you must tell me what I want to know" The Apache said calmly.

Romeo refused to cooperate with the zebra communist. "Fine… I'll tell you" Romeo whispered and The Apache smiled triumphantly. "Up your fucking cunt" Romeo laughed, The Apache's eyes went wide with fury.

She grabbed a rusty blade from the table and walked up to Romeo. She slid the knife upwards into his chest but kept the knife angled completely upwards so the knife didn't cut deeper than his ribcage as she cut around his chest muscles with the crude blade.

"Tell me the shift change… tell me" she screamed but Romeo's will was stronger than her torture and he refused to tell her what she wanted to know. She swung the knife outwards and the blade cut his chest open, his chest muscle flapped and now bled quite profusely.

"I'll bleed to death before I tell you shit" Romeo sneered painfully. The Apache snickered at his comment, "Oh I haven't even begun to torture you. This was a warm up" she laughed. Romeo snickered, "Do your worst you stupid cunt" he challenged. Her eyes narrowed. "You really want that?" she asked and Romeo spat more blood at her face. "You won't get anything from me. You won't get any sort of satisfaction from torturing me" Romeo sneered.

The Apache stepped forwards. "Oh… you think so? Fine" she said as she began to unbutton his combat pants which were stained in blood. "What the fuck do you think you're doing" hissed Romeo and she looked up to him. "I have my own needs and urges you know" she giggled seductively. "This is your worst? Raping me?" Romeo spat and the zebra finally unbuttoned his pants and slid them off then stood up, leaping to her hind legs and resting her face against his bloody chest.

Romeo's mind raced with worry. 'What the fuck is wrong with this bitch' he thought to himself. She moved her right hoof down to his penis and began to fondle with it. Despite his agonizing pain his penis still became erect, to his discomfort. "See, I knew you'd cooperate" The Apache laughed as she began to stroke his shaft.

"I won't let you get anything out of this" Romeo said painfully. "Oh I'll get everything I want from this" she whispered as she pulled out the rusty blade and cut open his testicles. "AHHHHH FUUUUCCKKK" Romeo screamed in horrifying pain. The Apache stepped back and grabbed the bottle of lemon juice and sprayed the juice into his cut open testicles.

Romeo's screams of agonizing pain could be heard from outside her torture hut and several of her zebra guards cringed in fear as they could only imagine what horrifying things she was doing to the captive royal guard.

"So… feel like talking now" The Apache hissed as she continued to spray his cut genitals with the lemon juice. "Alright fuck… I'll tell… I'll tell" Romeo cried in pain. The Apache smiled and stopped spraying him. He hung there in god awful pain as tears rolled down his face. "The shift change… is at 4:30pm... please just don't hurt me anymore" Romeo begged through cries of pain.

The Apache looked to her watch, it was 3:46 so they would have to hurry if they wanted to get the jump on the firebase. She walked up to him and whispered into his ear. "Shh… don't worry it'll all be over soon" she whispered then cut open his throat with her rusty knife. Blood gushed from his throat and his eyes widened as he gagged for air. His body thrashed violently and The Apache stood there and watched as he bled to death.

* * *

4:29pm, Firebase Delta:

"Hey Mitch" said Dandelion as he walked up and tapped his buddy on the shoulder. "Shift change" Dandelion told his friend who nodded. "Yeah, listen there's still a patrol out there so don't shoot until you confirm your target" Mitch told his friend.

Mitch slung his assault rifle then trotted off, Dandelion hunkered down in the machinegun nest but as he settled he spotted something two hundred yards away that wasn't there a second ago. He tried to focus his eyes to see what it was but couldn't make it out, it kind of looked like a… a pony.

"Hey… I think I see some-pony" Dandelion called out and a few royal guard ponies rushed over to him. Dandelion pointed out to the figure in the distance and a corporal brought out a pair of binoculars and checked it out. "Oh fuck, it's Romeo. LT get the platoon" the corporal yelled and a platoon was quickly formulated.

They had several snipers watch over them as they rushed out to the figure who was indeed Romeo. He had been stung up on a crudely made cross. As they ran up to Romeo's body, two of the platoon members gagged then puked at the sight of Romeo's mutilated body. 'The Apache' was engraved into his chest and his throat had been cut wide open.

"Fuck… Rams, cut him down" the lieutenant ordered. In the distance sat The Apache in her titanium combat armour with a detonator switch in her hoof. As the platoon neared the dead body of Romeo she pressed the button on the detonator. She had filled Romeo's body with explosives that detonated violently.

Several of the platoon members were either killed or brutally injured from the blast. The screams of zebras echoed in the air as a war trumpet played. Zebras flowed from the treeline like locust.

The royal guard ponies in the frontline trenches fired upon the zebras that advanced towards the base. Unlike Firebase Charlie, Delta had extremely well trained royal guard ponies who were exceptional fighters and they held off the advance of the zebras.

The Apache sighed to herself and rushed forwards, like a beacon for the other zebras to follow. 5.56mm and 7.62x51mm NATO rounds bounced off her armour. The heavier 7.62mm rounds almost pierced her armour but only made slight dents before ricocheting away.

She cocked her shoulders forwards and the twin Gatling guns rolled out of the battle saddle as she lept over the frontline trenches. Ponies directed their firepower at her but their puny rounds were unable to pierce her mighty armour. She tongued the button in her helmet and immediately the twin Gatling guns whirred to life then spat out a constant stream of deadly lead.

The ponies in the trenches stood no chance against her and were shredded apart by her mighty Gatling guns. Zebras were now able to advance over the trenches without getting shot down and flowed through the trenches like rats in a sewer.

The Apache climbed over the trench and shot down any-pony who stood in her way, she even shot down her own soldiers if they got in her way. Ponies screamed in horror from her onslaught and tried to retreat but she soon cut them down.

Suddenly in the trenches there was a slow chugging sound and zebras fell back, blood splattering everywhere. "Yeah bitches, that's what you get for messing with me" screamed a hulking pony carrying two AA12s in his hooves, walking on his hindlegs. He turned his attention to a group of zebras and cut them down with the automatic shotguns. The zebra's bodies were chopped apart and blood splattered against the trenches.

The Apache lept down into the trenches and aimed her Gatling guns at the pony but he was more maneuverable and fired both his shotguns in full auto. Although the shotgun's buckshot was unable to penetrate the armour, the sheer force of the buckshot kicked The Apache off her hooves and to the ground.

The mighty stallion walked over to her, firing his AA12s into her armour as he walked forwards. The ping of rounds splashing of her armour rang through the air. He approached her just as both his shotguns ran out of ammo. He dropped the shotguns and unholstered an AMT Automag V .50 caliber handgun and pointed it at the visor of her helmet.

But just as he went to pull the trigger, The Apache kicked the knee of the mighty stallion. He screamed in pain and staggered back, giving her enough time to flip up and land on her hooves.

She raced forwards and slashed her forearm blades across the stallion's throat. His throat was sliced open and he fell to the ground as he gagged, blood bubbled out of his cut open throat.

All over the firebase zebras brutally killed the remaining royal guards in Firebase Delta. The Apache walked around and cut 'Apache' into the chests of several ponies then walked away.

* * *

Canterlot castle, war room:

"Ma'am" said a royal guard as he approached Princess Celestia. Over two hours ago they had lost contact with Firebase Delta and the shit had begun to hit the fan. "Give me good news lieutenant" Celestia replied in a fearful tone.

"Ma'am reports indicate that Firebase Delta has been overrun and destroyed. There were no survivors" the lieutenant informed her. "Fuck" Celestia swore and threw a bunch of report papers into the air.

"Ma'am, it was The Apache. She left her mark" the lieutenant said fearfully. "Goddess dammit" Celestia swore. The Apache had been raining terror and fear into the entire army for months yet no-pony could stop her.

"Ma'am… what are we going to do?" the lieutenant asked and Celestia stood up. She looked to the lieutenant "I think that Sergeant Drew's vacation is going to have to end earlier than expected…"


	7. Chapter 7

A ProjectSonicX9 Production/Release

Enjoy..

* * *

Drew, Los Pegasus:

Our vacation had hit the midway point and I had this feeling that when it was over it would feel like it went to fast. I shuffled over and snuggled up tightly to Luna's body. Last night had been amazing and her very presence made me feel amazing.

"Mmm, you're feeling a little affectionate aren't you" she whispered as she awoke from her sleep. I nodded as I nuzzled my face into her silky mane. "Mmm… Drew I love it when you're like this in the mornings" she giggled as I began to kiss her neck.

She gasped as my kisses turned into a steady wet lick and I trailed my tongue down her body very slowly.

As I reached her belly there was a loud knock at the front door. 'Go away' I thought to myself as I continued to lick her body but then whoever was at the door knocked again. I looked to my watch, it was 6:30 in the morning couldn't they just leave us alone. A knock banged against the door again. 'Guess not' I thought to myself as I began to lick her vagina, it had a sweet taste to it.

"Should we ah… should we answer the ohh… the door" Luna asked through moans of pleasure as my tongue licked the inside of her vagina and my fingers caressed her clitoris. "Nah, they'll go away. Probably Christian solicitors" I said, my voice muffled by her pussy.

The knocking continued and there was no way I was gonna just ignore it if they continued. I pulled my mouth away from her tasty pussy and rolled my eyes. "I'll be back… just uhm… hold that pose right there" I said, her hindlegs were spread apart and here pussy was in plain view. I had this feeling I was going to lose my boner when I was talking to the ponies at the door so I needed a little encouragement when I got back.

Luna gave me a wink as I walked over to the door and the knocking continued. "Yeah, yeah. I'm coming… don't get you panties in a wad" I mumbled. I opened the door and was greeted by two stallions dressed in military dress uniforms. I groaned to myself 'What the fuck do they want?' I thought to myself.

"Sergeant Drew?" one of the stallions asked. "No, Santa Claus" I replied jokingly but with an irritated tone. "Right, listen your vacation needs to be cut short. Pack up your things and get ready, the chopper is waiting" one of the stallions ordered me. "What? Why?" I asked but they didn't answer my question.

"Everything will be explained on the flight back to Canterlot, now please hurry. We're on a schedule" the other stallion said and they both turned and walked over to a helicopter parked on the beach. 'Wait, why hadn't I heard them land?' I thought to myself but then shrugged off the thought and walked back inside.

I walked back into the bedroom where Luna laid waiting for me. "Luna… we have to go" I said depressingly and she shot me a curious look. "What? Why?" she asked and I shrugged. "Apparently… I don't know, some suits say we have to leave and get on a chopper back to Canterlot" I informed her as I grabbed my bag.

She went to argue but must've seen that my face was depressed and obviously as clueless as she was. We quickly packed up our things, Luna dressed in the leather clothes she had been wearing for most of the vacation and we walked out of the house. I gave Los Pegasus one last final look before embarking on the helicopter.

* * *

Celestia, Canterlot:

"Ma'am" said one of my royal guards. "Report" I ordered him and he nodded. "The helicopter picked up both your sister and Sergeant Drew at 6:30 this morning. They were scheduled to land in Canterlot by 4 o'clock this afternoon but made an unexpected stop in Coltorado" the guard informed me.

Sgt. Drew, Coltorado, Fast food restaurant:

We had parked the helicopter outside a fast food restaurant and ordered some food. Despite getting off to a rocky start, due to them informing me of my orders to return to Canterlot which ruined our vacation, we had become friends.

"Hey pilot, thanks for stopping man. I was starved" I called out to the pilot who nodded as he drank from a soda cup. Jenkins, one of the soldiers, was eating an ice-cream cup. "Hey Jenkins, you got some ice-cream on your uniform" I told him, he looked down to his suit.

"Guh… where?" he asked frantically, not wanting to stain his outfit. I extended my finger and pointed to a spot on his chest. He followed my finger but as he did I flicked my finger up and caught his nose.

I started chuckling and the others laughed. "I have this feeling that Celestia wouldn't approve of us eating fast food" said Hendrickson, the other soldier. "Who cares, unless you guys tell her then there's no way she'll really find out… unless she's watching us right now" I laughed.

After we ate the chopper pilot flew us the rest of the way to Canterlot. We arrived near Canterlot at about 4:45pm. I walked over to a window and looked out to the city below. I held my fist like I was talking into a microphone.

"This is Major Tom to ground control, I'm stepping through the Dooorr. And I'm floating in a most peculiar wayyy and the stars look very different todayyyyy" I said, imitating the lyrics of Major Tom. Hendrickson smiled "For hearrr am I sitting in a tin can" he began and we did a musical duet, quite terribly. "Farrrrrrr above the worrrrrrrld. Planet Earth is blue and there's nothing I can dooooooo" we both sang then the pilot made the noises of the guitar solo.

We all began to sing and it sounded pretty bad but we didn't have a care in the world. The chopper landed on the helipad behind the Canterlot castle. Luna and I stepped out of the chopper along with the two soldiers who had accompanied us.

Captain Shining Armor rushed out to meet us. "Sergeant, come with me. We need to meet with Celestia in the war room ASAP" Shining yelled over the sound of the helicopter rotors. I nodded and we followed him into the war room but the two soldiers departed to go their separate ways.

We quickly entered the war room where Celestia stood with some paper. I threw a quick salute then stood in attention. "Just back and already in the mind pre-set to salute your officers. That's good sergeant" Celestia commented and I stood in attention. "I'm sure you know about The Apache" Celestia said and I nodded. "Yes ma'am" I replied.

"Well it just so happened that's she's raining havoc on the firebases all across the Everfree… tell me sergeant do you have any sort of marksmanship training?" she asked and I nodded. "Yes ma'am, I do ma'am. I spent a month in Afghanistan as a sniper then was transferred back to basic infantry" I replied.

"Excellent. Captain, would you mind briefing him" Celestia said and Shining gave her a nod. "Listen, The Apache has been raining hell on our men so we need to stop her. Orders are to go in and take her out then we hop back to a firebase" he informed me. My face frowned. "What do you mean, we?" I asked and he smiled. "Well I'm going with yah Sarge, can't have yah disobeying orders now can we" he said.

I turned my look to Celestia. "No" Luna said, we all looked to her in shock. "WHAT?" we all asked in chorus. "That's suicide, I won't have one of my soldiers get put out like that" Luna replied. "I'll do it" I said and Luna gasped at my comment then quickly left the room before tears came to her eyes.

"You have an hour sergeant, get to the armoury and get yourself a rifle… oh and sergeant, you've been promoted. Congratulations on making Sergeant Major" Celestia said. I nodded then left casually.

As soon as I left the war room I looked and saw Luna galloping away. I rushed after her but she already had a lead on me so I wasn't able to catch up with her until we were in the Canterlot garden.

"Luna wait" I called. "Just shut up Drew, I don't want to talk to you" she sobbed but I grabbed her and spun her around. "You said you never wanted to leave me… said you wanted to stay with me until you died… so how could you accept that suicide mission" she sobbed.

"Two reasons. One: I can't just go defying every order that Celestia gives me because she'll end up catching on and two: The Apache will keep killing until she is stopped. I might be the only one who can stop her so I couldn't live with myself if I just sat back and watched" I informed her.

She cried into my chest and I felt like a real asshole but in reality it was true. I might have been the only one who could do this and if I kept refusing orders Celestia would probably catch on.

"Please… promise me you'll come back" she begged me and I looked into her teary eyes. "I can't promise anything but I swear on my life I won't go sticking my neck out for nothing. I don't plan on dying any time soon" I told her.

She kissed me passionately and pushed me onto my back. She quickly began to undress me as we kissed.

* * *

One hour later:

Sgt. Drew, helicopter en route to Firebase Bravo:

I checked the 10x scope on my Model 70 Winchester, chambered for .300 Winchester Magnum. I knew that my Thompson would be no use in a sniper battle but I still needed a close quarters weapon. And that's why I had a Mossberg 500 tactical, no stock with pistol grip and shortened barrel, strapped to my leg in a leg holster meant exactly for the gun. I also carried an M1911 in a hip holster and my behemoth 500 S&W revolver in the shoulder holster.

Captain Shining Armor had taken along an M16A4 with a small 4x magnification scope attached where the carry handle would usually be placed. "If she's pregnant Celestia is gonna rip your nuts off when she starts to show" Shining Armor told me quietly so that the pilot wouldn't hear. "When who starts to show what?" I asked acting like I didn't know what he was talking about.

"Luna… I saw you two making love in the garden. It doesn't surprise me that you wouldn't use a condom and would finish inside" he said and I rolled my eyes. "Don't tell no-pony" I said and he nodded. I leaned forwards, "She's already pregnant, she cast a spell on herself the first time we had sex" I told him and he sighed. "Celestia is gonna flip… you know that right? You realize that you just got her younger sister knocked up and that you're just a simple Sergeant Major right?" he asked and I nodded.

"Well how bout you? You shouldn't be coming with me. Your wife is eight months pregnant and due to give birth soon" I countered and he nodded. "Well I have my orders" he said. "Tell me something, how did Celestia react when she found out you got her niece pregnant?" I asked and he looked to me with a raised eyebrow.

"She didn't mind that much because I was Captain and second in command of the royal guard" he replied. I rolled my eyes "She didn't freak out?" I asked. "Not when she found out she was pregnant… but she did freak out and wanted to rip off my head when we first started dating" he informed me. I leaned my head back against the seat and chuckled to myself "This day gets better by the minute".

* * *

Sgt. Drew, Firebase Bravo:

The helicopter landed and both Shining and I disembarked the helicopter and reported directly to the CO tent.

As we walked inside I gave a salute then let out a quiet gasp as I realized the company CO was Daffodil. "Daff… you're… the company CO?" I asked unsurely and he nodded. "Captain Wallace… died in a recent attack and that left me in command of the company. HQ says they're working around the clock for a replacement CO but it's been a few days" Daff informed me.

"So sergeant, how was your vacation?" he asked. "Cut short" I replied and he chuckled at the comment. "Yes well in any case, you're here now and that's all that matters. So, brief me on this little operation of yours" Daffodil said and Shining Armor began to tell him the logistics of everything.

"So that's it huh? Okay then, good luck" Daff said, I gave a salute and went to leave but Daffodil called out to me before I left. "Oh Drew… you never told me that you made sergeant major" he said and I nodded. "Just got promoted this evening, sewed the stripes and chevrons on before I came over" I told him then left the tent with Shining Armor following close behind me.

Hart ran up to me. "Hey Sarge… oh guess it's sergeant major now huh?" he said as he noticed my new stripes. "Sarge will be fine" I said as I continued walking along. "So Sarge, what's new?" Hart asked as Shining and I loaded into a Jeep. "Hey Sarge, you just got back, don't tell me you're already leaving" he exclaimed and I nodded.

"Don't worry I'll be back soon, I promise" I told him as Shining Armor started the Jeep and we drove out of the firebase and into the jungles of the Everfree forest.

The Jeep bumped along the trails as I looked at the map. Intelligence had circled the places that The Apache was most likely to be at. "Hey Captain, how we supposed to find this guy in all the jungle anyway? He could be anywhere" I said over the loud roar of the Jeep engine.

"Well I'm not exactly sure, that's what you're here for. If you were a zebra sniper where would you hide?" he asked me. I shrugged, "Anywhere in the jungle… but if I was a crazy insane asshole that engraved my name into the chests of dead soldiers and cut off their genitals… I'd hid up in that hilly area" I said and pointed to a large hill. I looked to the map and realized Intelligence hadn't circled it as a place to search. 'Intelligence equals a bunch of ponies that sit behind desks thinking they know everything' I thought to myself.

We drove the Jeep as far as we dared then turned it off and covered it with camouflaged leaf cover. We grabbed our rifles then began to cautiously approach the semi large hill, trekking through the thick jungle brush as quietly as we could. Shining Armor and I both kept our senses on full alert, listening and watching for anything hostile.

Shining Armor took lead while I walked a few yards behind him. We stayed off the main trails for the most part, only traveling along the trails when it was absolutely necessary.

The air was hot and I sweat profusely. I was wearing a regular camouflaged combat jacket along with the camouflaged cargo pants to go with them. I had a leather belt with a line of sturdy cloth attached to the waist harness. The belt came together at the front with a silver belt buckle. My waist harness carried several things: Ammo, rations, binoculars etc. Shining Armor had pretty much the same general outfit, minus the leather belt. We also both wore combat issued boots

I wiped sweat from my head, on top of my head sat a camouflaged brush hat. I was sporting a pair of dark sunglasses that tinted the bright rays of the sun. Sweat rolled down my arms which were exposed because I had rolled up my sleeves due to the humidity and hot temperature.

Birds chirped in the background and it distracted my concentration. I tried to focus on specific noises but the birds chirping kept distracting me. "See anything Captain?" I whispered my voice was so quiet I didn't know if he could hear me. He shook his head.

My breathing was slow as we ascended up the hill. There was a large clearing up the hill that went on for about two hundred yards then turned back into thick brush. "I don't like this" I whispered and Captain Armor nodded. "Yeah me either. Any ideas Sarge?" he asked.

"Yeah, we'll crawl up there into the forest then take a sniper point on that ridge there" I said pointing to a small grassy ridge that overlooked most of the valley. "Good idea" he whispered and we quietly got down on our bellies and began to crawl the entire two hundred yards of the open clearing but luckily the grass was knee high so it gave us some cover.

The entire crawl took well over three hours and the night sky had encased the entire valley along with the ridge that we now lay perched on. "She usually causes havoc late in the afternoon so if she does cause havoc then she'll be coming back about now" Shining told me and I nodded as I switched my scope to the night vision settings.

As I peered along the valley through the scope of my rifle I waited and thought to myself about how The Apache could be zeroing in on us right at this very moment and I wouldn't even know it. We sat and waited for a half hour then Shining Armor gave me a nudge.

"Eleven o'clock, two hundred yards" Shining whispered and I directed my aim towards his directions. About two hundred and thirty yards away I spotted a zebra communist fighter with an SKS rifle, mounted with a scope. "That can't be The Apache… he wouldn't be that stupid to just walk right through the clearing like that" I whispered and Shining Armor nodded then took my rifle away from me.

"Well in any case I spotted him so I get to take the shot" Shining announced. I grabbed the rifle back, "No way, I'm the sniper so I get dibs on first shot" I said back and we began to wrestle over the rifle, making an awfully large amount of noise. We ended up knocking over our things and some of our metal canteens fell and banged off rocks with a CLANG.

I looked back to the zebra fighter who was now running in the opposite direction. I sighed in disappointment. "He's probably going to warn his buddies… come on, we'll set up on another ridge" I said and we quickly gathered our things then rushed off to another ridge and lay down to wait for our little friend to return.

Soon enough he did return, and with an entire platoon of armed zebras. "I think he was The Apache" Shining whispered, now that I looked I had to agree with him. Intelligence reported that he was a sniper and currently the only one with a sniper rifle was the young zebra with the SKS that had an attached scope.

"Well Captain… do you want to do the honours?" I asked and he smiled as he grabbed the rifle and adjusted his aim. "Elevation… about one inch, aim for the chest" I whispered and he nodded.

The Model 70 .300 Winchester Magnum thunder in his hooves and the mighty KA-BOOM of the bullet expelled out the end of the barrel. The zebra soldier with the SKS was literally taken off his hooves as the 180 grain ballistic round slammed through his body, blowing out a large exit wound in his back.

The other zebras looked around frantically and Shining Armor racked the bolt then fired again, taking out another zebra soldier. They must've seen the muzzle flash because the entire platoon of zebras began to charge towards us.

Shining Armor handed me my rifle and picked up his own. I took aim and began to shoot down zebras as the advanced. My magazine quickly ran dry and I swapped it for a fresh one then continued to snipe the zebras but more zebras poured out of the forest.

"Okay Shining we killed The Apache, now it's time to go" I said, we both got up and ran higher up into the hill. Just as we began to retreat several zebras fired at us with AK47s. "Shit… shit… shit… SHIT" I cursed as rounds kicked up dirt literally just behind my feet.

We finally reached thicker jungle in the hill but we continued to run at full tilt. "Okay, we'll head down this side of the hill then loop around and" I began but suddenly a group of zebras just appeared from behind the trees in front of us, like they had been waiting this entire time. "Uh-oh" I said and Shining nodded.

A zebra mare stepped forward, she had an SVD Dragunov with her. "I think she's The Apache" I whispered to Shining. "Silence ape" she hissed. I leveled my rifle on her but several of the zebras pointed their AK47s at us. We were outnumbered and there was no way we could just shoot our way out of this situation.

"Drew… lower your gun… I don't feel like dying right now" Shining said slowly. I did as he ordered and lowered my gun but as I did I felt a sharp pain in my neck. I grabbed the object that now stuck in my neck and pulled it out. As I looked at it my mind went fuzzy and I realized it was a tranquilizer dart.

"Ah Shit"

My mind slipped and I fell into unconsciousness, the last thing I remembered was Shining Armor saying something.

* * *

Sgt. Drew, unknown location:

I awoke with a massive head ache and I rubbed my eyes. I realized I was in some primitive cell block. I heard screaming outside my cell then the doors swung open and Shining Armor's body was thrown inside. He had been cut up pretty bad but wasn't in serious condition yet though blood had stained his once pure white fur.

I had been stripped of my jacket, weapons and waist harness and all that was left was my pants, my white shirt and my black combat boots. I crawled over to Shining and held his body close to mine. "Don't worry captain… we'll get outta here" I reassured him as I brushed his mane out of his face.

A zebra walked in and kicked me in the head before dragging my body out into another room with a single hanging light bulb. He tossed my body to the floor then kicked me in the side of the ribs.

He bound my wrists together then strung me in the air by my hands. I found it somewhat difficult to breath. The zebra mare who had the Dragunov walked into the room. "Hello Sergeant Drew" she said in a very calm voice.

"Hello ma'am" I replied in a subtle voice. "You know that there is a bounty on your head" she informed me. I shook my head. "No ma'am, I didn't know that. How much?" I asked calmly like we were having a civil conversation. "500,000 dollars to the one who kills you and confirms your death to the general" she informed me.

"If you don't mind me asking, why haven't you killed me yet?" I asked in a very calm and gentle voice. "Are you always this gentle and calm?" she asked and I shook my head. "I'm only ever considerate to those who have earned my respect ma'am" I told her. Her nose scrunched. "I plan on torturing you to death and you give me respect? What kind of fool are you?" she asked and I tried to shrug.

"Being a soldier for as long as I have would make anyone insane. But you did manage to capture me alive, a truly magnificent action, and one that you should be extremely pleased with yourself for doing" I told her. She smiled from the comment.

"Well I… you are quite a charmer aren't you?" she asked, I shrugged. "Well I try" I chuckled. "Ma'am… can you hurry it up" said one of the zebras in the room. "Shut your fucking mouth you cockroach, I'm trying to have a civil conversation" she snapped at the zebra. He cringed in fear and stepped back fearfully.

"Remind me never to get on your bad side" I said and she chuckled. "You fool, we're on opposing sides. I'm supposed to kill you" she laughed hysterically. "Well ma'am before you do, I need to know. Why didn't you just kill me there in the forest?" I asked.

"Because we are all debating on who gets to kill you and we decided to execute you and make a video so that we all get paid" she informed me. "So… where's the video camera?" I asked she chuckled insanely as she brought out a rusty knife. "This is your interrogation you fool. I'm gonna cut you up really bad then you're going to tell me everything you know" she said.

"Okay, I was born in '99, my family didn't want me and left me in an orphanage. When I was sixteen I enlisted in the Canadian service, got fucked up then enlisted in the royal guard. Then they sent me to kill you" I said and her face went dire. "No you idiot, I want to know troop movements, shift changes, everything else" she said as she walked closer. "Oh sorry, can't help you there. They don't tell me nothing cause they think I'm insubordinate" I told her and her face went to a frown.

"Uhhg… I hate to say this but I have this terribly awful feeling that you're telling the truth" she said grudgingly. I had actually lied quite efficiently because I did know a lot of those things. "Oh… well sorry to disappoint you, Uhm… want to be friends?" I offered and she shot me a cold glare. "Hey… it's cool, I don't care. I just thought maybe you'd want to be friends or something" I said.

"You think that you can just coo me… into becoming your puppet… Think that you can just seduce me, place my prince charming and fuck me like your whore?" she asked. 'Okay where the fuck had that come from?' I thought to myself and shook my head quickly. "Think that you'll get out of here? Well I have news for you" she said as she put a pair of spiked knuckles on her hooves.

For the next hour she slammed punches into my side, blood now stained my white t-shirt and it was red with my own blood. Though the wounds weren't fatal unless they got infected they still hurt like hell.

The Apache was panting heavily as I hung the, blood dripped from the tips of my boots. She walked up to me and was breathing heavily. "You really have quite an endurance… if we weren't enemies I'd want to know if you were durable… elsewhere" she whispered and I cringed as she slammed another punch into the side of my ribcage.

"Cut him down" she panted then walked away. One of the zebras walked up and cut me down. Two zebras grabbed my arms and dragged me into another room where they had Captain Shining Armor. "Hey Shining… fancy meeting you here" I said painfully then a zebra slammed the butt of his rifle against my head. "Silence you dog" said the zebra as he continued to drag me along.

There were five zebras in the room along with The Apache and Shining Armor. In the middle of the room there was a hang noose and I smiled. "Hangman eh? oh oh oh oh I know, the word is hurricane?" I joked and once again the zebra slammed his butt stock of his rifle into my head.

* * *

Cpt. Shining Armor:

I watched as Drew made crude jokes in this dire situation. I gritted my teeth as I tried to think about something I could do to stop this madness but could think of nothing, even a magic spell wouldn't work.

"Cameras… action" said the insane Apache. They fitted the noose around his neck. "Eh to all you watchers out there this is how to hang a Canadian soldier eh" Drew joked. Even in his final moments he was making crude jokes. I despised him for the crude jokes yet I respected him for his fearlessness.

"General Kim Yung, this is The Apache. We have" The Apache began but Drew yelled over her voice. "HELLO, HEY GENERAL HI… IT'S ME DREW" he yelled and The Apache shot him a cold stare.

"Shut him up" The Apache hissed. One of the zebras nodded and slammed their rifle stock into his gut. Drew cringed in pain as The Apache began over. "General, this is The Apache. We have" she began but once again Drew interrupted her.

"HEY GENERAL, HEY IT'S ME HI. HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING THIS WEEKEND? WANNA HANG OUT?" Drew asked. "That's it, hang him" The Apache yelled.

One of the zebras kicked out the stool from underneath Drew and he dangled in the air, stung up by his throat. He gagged and struggled as his life slowly drained away. His body cringed and he tried furiously to break free of the noose. Then within a minute he stopped moving. He was dead.

"FUCK!" I swore in anger but one of the zebras clacked their rifle stock against my head and knocked me to the ground. As they dragged me away I heard the laughter of The Apache and saw the lifeless body of Drew hang in the middle of the room. 'Drew, I swear in the name of Celestia, I will avenge you' I promised in my thoughts hopping that wherever his spirit was he could hear my prayer.


	8. Chapter 8

Produced And Released By ProjectSonicX9

Enjoy...

* * *

Third person, unknown location:

Captain Shining Armor sat in his cell and wept over the death of Sergeant Major Drew. He had known about what happened between Luna and Star Gazer all those years ago and he knew that the news of Drew's death would devastate her.

Elsewhere in the cave Drew still hung lifelessly from the noose. The zebras had all left after having a laugh. One younger zebra with a bayonet fitted AK47 walked up to the lifeless body of Drew as he hung from the noose rope. Even after he was dead his very presence sent shivers down his back.

Captain Shining Armor sat in his cell and thought about possible escape plans. He could use a magical energy blast on the next zebra to walk through the cell door but he'd most likely be shot down. He cursed himself for not learning a teleportation spell like his sister had encouraged him.

"FUCK" Shining cried as tears continued to trickle down his face. He was so distraught from Drew's death, he hopped that they killed him too because he couldn't live with himself knowing that Drew had been hung and they let him live. But that didn't mean he wasn't going to rip that bitch's throat out before he got shot down. He vowed to himself that before he died he would see the dead bitch's eyes with his own. That he promised himself.

The young zebra stood in front of Drew's body and his body shook in fear. He couldn't get the thought out of his head about how terrifying the man had been on the battlefield. He alone probably killed more zebras than he could ever imagine.

He thought he saw the man's chest move, only slightly. "Huh?" he muttered then leaned forwards. He shook his head, figuring it was just his imagination getting to him. As he was about to lean back Drew's hand shot up and grabbed the noose rope while his legs curled around the zebra's neck and constricted his throat then lifted his body off the ground.

Drew's eyes burned with inner rage as he held the young zebra's body off the ground with his legs. The young zebra cried out and gagged in fear. Drew held himself up by pulling up on the noose ropes with his hands so that the noose rope didn't strangle him. Without mercy or any feeling of guilt, Drew squeezed his legs and snapped the zebra's neck silently.

* * *

Minutes earlier

Sgt. Drew:

The zebras were stupid, they hadn't tightened the noose around my neck and I could easily breathe. All I had to do was fake my own death. Damn fools forgot to check my boots, had a small switch blade with a two inch blade hidden in my boots. All I had to do was wait till they all left then bend my knees, pull out the knife and cut the rope away from my hands.

* * *

Present time:

I pulled out my small switch blade and cut the noose rope around my neck. The zebra was young and stupid, paid for it with his life. He couldn't be more than eight years old. Can't say it felt good killing him but his face won't bother my dreams any time soon. But I had to thank the kid, he had left me an AK with a bayonet attached to the barrel.

"Thanks kid" I whispered as I dragged his body into the corner of the room and made it look like he was simply passed out. I held the AK47 in my hands, holding it felt weird, mostly because of the trigger and handle modifications so that zebras could shoot it, but also because of its symbolic history. This weapon was the preferred weapon of every terrorist and communist group from Al-Qaeda to the Yakuza.

But beggars can't be choosers I guess. I stalked through the passageways of the underground tunnels. The soft dirt silenced my footsteps. I had no intention of firing the AK47 until after I was outside the tunnel. I had overheard The Apache talking about going out on patrol to do some marksmanship, or in other words kill a platoon of royal guards and probably use their tongues as trophies or something sick like that.

I heard calm breathing of a zebra as he walked down the dark tunnel. It was dimly lit in the tunnels, a light bulb hung from the tunnel roof about every twenty yards. I leaned up against the corner of the wall and waited as the zebra passed.

I curled back my lips and gritted my teeth in anger as I stabbed the zebra in the back with the bayonet. He tried to let out a scream but I had stabbed the bayonet right through his heart and killed him instantly.

I dragged his body into the shadows then continued on. The tunnels narrowed and I could hear the whistling of a zebra as he trotted along the tunnel system casually. The AK47's bayonet was kind of clumsy in these tight quarters but I had learned some pretty cool things you could do with just the sling of a rifle.

I slid along the shadows of the corridors and waited for the zebra to trot by me. I was hidden in the shadows and he only noticed I was there after it was too late. I quickly wrapped the sling around his neck and pulled him into the shadows then snapped his neck with the sling. He slumped to the floor and I left his body in the shadows as I continued on.

I was surprised that I hadn't found more zebras, The Apache must've taken most of them out on patrol. I heard screaming echo from a room down one of the corridors. As I continued on I stopped by a large weapons cache.

I spotted my gear and quickly slipped all my stuff back on. I slung the customized AK47 on my back and unholstered my Mossberg 500 tactical. I couldn't find Shining Armor's things so I figured I'd grab some extra magazines for the AK47 then just give him that.

I followed the echoes of the screams and found a cell room at the end of a hallway. "Where are your pony friends now" laughed a maniacal voice. I leveled the shotgun at my hip and booted down the door. Two zebras had beaten Shining severally, his face was battered and bruised.

"Right here" I quoted then blasted a round of buckshot into one of the zebras. I racked the pump then quickly blasted the other zebra. His body flew back and slammed against the wall of the cell. His blood smeared against the wall as his body slumped over with a large hole through his chest.

"I'm back" I quoted then rushed over to Shining Armor's body. "Dr… Drew… what the fuck… you aren't dead?" Shining moaned in pain. "Come on Shining, if I was sure I was going to die I would've put up more of a fight then some one liners and quotes" I laughed, the captain tried to laugh but was in too much pain.

I heaved his body over my shoulders, I'd have to post pone my battle with The Apache until another day. Right now I was gonna have to get Shining Armor to the firebase to get him evaced to a field hospital.

I held the shotgun in one hand as I raced along the tunnel system, not exactly sure how to get out. "Drew… Drew if I don't make it… tell Cadence that… I…I" he began but I set him down and pulled out my water canteen. "Captain, now don't you go talking like that. I didn't escape sure death just to have you die on me" I told him. "Hey Drew… you know… I laughed when you broke my nose" Shining chuckled painfully as a tear came to his eye.

I made him drink some water, it was warm but it was better than nothing. They had cut him up pretty bad but he should make it if I hurried and got us out of here. I placed Shining Armor on my shoulders and began to run towards where I hopped the exit was. Along my way I found a radio relay station.

I rushed up and quickly grabbed a radio set then dialed in to Firebase Bravo. "Bravo two six this is Drew go" I said and soon the voice of Lickety Split returned my call. "Hey Sarge, was wondering when" he began but I cut him off. "Listen, Lickety there's no time, get me an evac chopper at… Bravo Charlie 9-2-4-2-5-1, out" I ordered then quickly began to race for the exit. I could finally see the end of the tunnel.

As I raced out the front of the tunnel my eyes took a second to adjust to the darkness of the night. There was several zebras standing guard that hadn't noticed me. I unslung the AK47 and held it in one hand from hip level. I squeezed the trigger and the gun rattled as it chattered out full metal jacket rounds.

The zebras screamed as they were cut down. I looked around throughout the valley. I didn't have much use for the AK47 just dangling around my back so I dropped it then ran towards where I had ordered Lickety to get me an evac chopper.

* * *

Third person, Everfree forest:

"Alright stallions, mount up. Drew is in a tight situation and we're getting him out. We've called in an extraction chopper but we're gonna need a clear LZ before the chopper lands. Let's move out double time" Daffodil ordered and the elite shadow guards quickly embarked into military Jeeps.

They all raced off down the dirt path in the Jeeps and finally reached the LZ. They shut off the Jeeps then grouped up. "All right, Bakers Presell: I want you covering the north with the PIG. Jackson, Hammerhead: cover the rear. Every-pony else find some cover and hunker down. Remember the Sarge is out there so don't shoot at the first thing that moves" Daffodil ordered and the platoon did exactly as they were told.

The group waited and the sound of helicopter rotors echoed through the valley. Elsewhere in the valley The Apache heard the helicopter rotors. She called out to her fellow zebras in native tongue then looked to see where the helicopter was.

Sergeant Major Drew raced as fast as he could with the now unconscious Shining Armor on his shoulders. "Hey Sarge" yelled one of his platoon members. Drew looked over to see Hart waving. He raced over to Hart then looked to see the helicopter landing. "Give me a sec" he told his friend then rushed over and placed Shining Armor in the helicopter.

Shining Armor came around but just barely. Tears rolled down Drew's face as he held Shining Armor by the shoulders. "Hey Sarge… did we make it?" Shining asked weakly. Drew nodded as his tears dripped down onto Shining's chest. He had almost lost a good friend.

Suddenly the moment was disrupted as all hell broke loose. Gunfire erupted everywhere at once. "Get him outta here" Drew yelled and the pilot nodded then began to take the helicopter into the air.

Drew rushed up to the others and unslung his Model 70 and began to pick off zebras. He had a huge advantage because of the night vision scope. A few hundred yards away lay The Apache as she zeroed in on the platoon.

Daffodil stood up, "Alright Every-pony fall back to the Jeeps and" he began but suddenly his head cocked back and he fell to the ground. Blood covered his face. "LT… LT, shit. Lickety get the chopper on the horn" Drew ordered and Split quickly dialed in the helicopter pilot.

"Hey get back down here, we got another wounded" Drew said into the radio. "Uh that's a negative two six, you got a hot LZ cooking. Over" said the helicopter pilot. "Goddammit get your fucking ass back down here or I'll shoot you down myself" Drew threatened then a pony threw down a line of ropes with harnesses on the end.

"Great I love harness extraction" Drew muttered to himself as he picked up Daff and put him into one of the harnesses. "Every-pony fall back to the Jeeps and get back to the firebase" Drew yelled, the others nodded and began to lay down suppressing fire as others fell back in a leap frog technique.

As Drew turned to give fire support he saw Daff's body slump. If someone didn't hold him his body might fall out of the harness. Drew quickly harnessed himself in then gave a thumbs up to the pony in the helicopter. The chopper began to depart towards a field hospital

* * *

SGM. Drew, Field hospital:

The helicopter landed and I put both Daffodil's and Shining's bodies on my shoulders then rushed into the hospital.

There were doctors and nurses waiting. I placed Shining down on a stretcher and the nurse looked at him quickly. "This stallion has received blunt trauma, get him to an ER now" the nurse ordered and the other doctors nodded and wheeled away Shining. I placed Daffodil down on another stretcher and the nurse began to check his body for gunshot wounds.

After not finding any body wounds she looked as his head but as she turned his face towards her she screamed as she realized who he was. "Oh my goddess Daff" she cried, "Hey listen, he's gonna be okay… Doc get him to an emergency room" I ordered and the doctors nodded then rushed away his stretcher.

The nurse had a silky light orange mane that smelled like oranges, no pun intended. The nurse pressed her face into my combat jacket and began to cry. "Hey come on. Let's go see how he is" I told her and we followed the stretcher into an emergency room.

A doctor began to wash the blood of his head as the nurse and I stood close by to see if he would be okay. The doctor mumbled to himself as he inspected the wound on Daff's forehead.

"Doc… will he be okay?" I asked and the doctor nodded. "Yeah… he's just unconscious and we're going to bring him out of unconsciousness… now" the doctor said as he dabbed a wet cloth around Daffodil's forehead.

Daffodil suddenly became conscious again and was breathing heavily. Daff looked to me and I smiled then looked to the nurse. "Posey? Posey… what happened I…" Daffodil began but trailed off as he tried to recall the events prior to this.

"Well lieutenant… the bullet just grazed your skull, that was a million dollar shot right there" the doctor said and Daffodil sighed in relief. "Hey Lt, don't believe a word he says, you won't see a penny of that money" I joked. The nurse quickly rushed away as tears came to her eyes. "What's her deal?" I asked and the doctor looked to me.

"Well being a nurse is quite stressful. She sees ponies die every day. You wouldn't understand" the doctor told us, Daffodil and I exchanged looks then began to laugh. "It isn't funny!" the doctor yelled and we both looked to him with raised eyebrows. "Oh… right sorry, I forgot. Oh and sergeant major? I'd suggest getting that leg wrapped up. You're leaking blood onto the freshly mopped floors" the doctor informed me and I looked down to my legs, near the bottom part of my leg my pants were torn and blood was dripping out.

I nodded then walked out, in all the excitement I must've not felt the bullet. But I felt it now, it burned painfully and it hurt to walk. I flagged a zebra nurse, most stallions hated zebras because of the war but I knew there were a few good ones.

"May I help you?" she asked in a very charismatic voice. "Yeah, I know it's not much but can you uhm, dress my leg wound. I've been shot" I asked politely and she nodded then brought me into another room.

She sat me up and extended my leg on a leg rest. She pulled up my pant leg and inspected the wound. "How could you walk, this is bad" she said as she began to clean out the bullet wound. "The adrenaline must've gotten to me. The bullet probably went right through. Didn't hurt none, until now" I informed her.

She finished cleaning my leg and began applying the bandage wrap. She winced in disgust from the smell of my boots. "Oh yeah… sorry I sweat a lot" I apologized. She nodded and held her nose as she finished the bandages then handed me two crutches. "You need to stay off that leg for a while sergeant major. Use these" she said in a cute zebra accent.

"So uhm… will you be the one to change my bandages?" I asked curiously, she smiled as she continued to hold her nose. "Yeah… but only after you take shower" she laughed then trotted out of the room. I hopped my way out of the room with my crutches then proceeded to the recovery rooms where I was hoping Daffodil would be.

I entered the room to see many other ponies, some missing limbs. Others missing entire lower half's of their bodies. I spotted Daffodil who had bandage wrap around his head.

I walked over to him and we began to converse about old times but no sooner had we started talking, a stallion and a zebra walked into the room towards us. "Sergeant Major Drew?" asked the stallion. I gave him a salute "Colonel" I replied and lowered my salute as he extended his hoof.

I shook his hoof. "Well sergeant major, I'm Colonel Ross and this is Major Tung. Your friend Shining Armor isn't in the greatest condition to talk and we need the coordinates to The Apache's mountain hideout" Ross informed me.

I scratched the back of my head and thought to myself. "Uhm… well… I'd uhm have to think about it for a little while before I could remember" I replied and he nodded. "In the meantime, if you wouldn't mind to relinquish your firearms" he told me. I willingly handed him my M1911.

"And the revolver" he ordered but I shook my head. "Sorry sir… my revolver stays with me at all times" I replied and he scrunched his nose. "Sergeant major, only MPs are allowed weapons in the field hospitals" he informed me. I pointed to his and Tung's handguns that rode in hip holsters.

"We're officials, we are required to be armed at all times when in the confines of the Everfree" he informed me. I sighed then handed him my Smith and Wesson revolver. "Well sergeant, time is running so we need those coordinates as soon as possible" he told me. "Yah, Shining might be better at directions" I told him and he nodded then they both left.

I sat with Daffodil for a while and the nurse, whose name was Posey, came in to look at one of the patients who only had half his body. "What happened to Taylors?" I asked, the shadow guard had been part of our platoon and I didn't know what happened to him. "He stepped on a betty when on patrol. Blew off both his legs and the docs had to amputate" Daffodil informed me.

I could see Taylors crying and I walked over to him. "Hey Taylors… how yah doing?" I asked and he looked up to me. "Sarge… I ain't heard from her lately… I think she's forgotten about me" he said as tears rolled down his face.

I felt terrible for him, so many shadow guards and soldiers lost their marefriends during the war. "No, no. She's hasn't forgotten about you" I assured him. "Sarge… she ain't written to me in a month… I… I think she's forgotten" he said as he held up his hoof. I could tell he was close.

I held his hoof in both my hands. "No, Taylors. Come on man you know how slow the mail gets around" I reassured him. "No Sarge… she's forgotten about me… tell my mama I love… love h…" he trailed off and gasped as his life slipped away. I felt his hoof go limp in my hand.

I rested his hoof down on his chest and wiped some tears from my eyes. Taylors was a good kid, only 21 years old. He didn't deserve this, no-pony did. I wiped the remainder of the tears away from my eyes and looked over to see that the LT was gone, along with the nurse.

* * *

LT Daffodil, field hospital:

"Hey Posey, sorry about everything that happened between us" I apologized. "Daff… it's not your fault, I never found another guy it's just…" she trailed off. "Hey… shh it's okay. What's wrong you can tell me" I said soothingly and she shook her head. "The baby Daff" she replied.

"Yeah what about it?" I asked and she wiped away some tears from her face. "Abortion" she said through sniffles. "What?" I asked not exactly sure what she was talking about. "An abortion Daff. I had an abortion" she told me.

"Wait… wait what? Posey… why?" I asked and she wiped some more tears from her eyes. "Daff, I couldn't raise our child thinking that her father could come home one day in a body bag" she cried. "Yeah, well didn't you think to tell me?" I asked and she looked to me with teary eyes. "It was my decision" she told me.

"Yeah well it was my baby too yah know" I said in a somewhat louder tone but she got up and rushed off, crying to herself. I felt bad for my outburst but I had wanted to be a father so badly.

* * *

The next morning,

SGM. Drew:

I walked out into the open field out front of the field hospital where Daffodil sat in a helicopter. Several helicopters came and went, dropping off wounded soldiers. "Hey LT, you look like you caught yourself a case of the blue's. What's going on?" I asked and he exhaled through his nose. "Well you got that right sergeant major" he said. "Oh?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yeah something just happened, didn't happen directly to me but it felt like it did" he said. "Well you want to talk about it?" I asked and he sighed as he lit a cigarette. "Something to do with your nurse?" I asked and he looked away. "Aw come on LT, lay it on me, you can talk to me" I said and he looked back to me with a depressed look.

"Yeah… Posey was pregnant, with my kid" he said and I looked to him. "She didn't keep it?" I asked and he nodded. "Yeah she didn't keep it" he said depressingly. I looked around as I thought about to say. "Well, how's she feel about it. I mean did you guys talk about it much?" I asked and he shook his head. "She's done all the talking. And all the decision making and right now she's not happy about it. About who I am or what I am. I'm a dirty smelly… grunt" he said with a smirk.

I felt bad for him. "You know LT, I hear what you're saying and I feel what you're going through. And I envy you" I lied and he looked to me. "What?" he asked unsurely. "Well look at it from my point of view, at least you got some-pony mad at you. I got ponies all around me but I'm still alone all the time" I lied, I didn't really feel like telling him about my secret relationship with Luna. "You've got some-pony special" I assured him. He looked up to me "Yeah but I'm feeling pretty lonely right about now though" he said and I nodded.

He chuckled and smiled. "I guess you're right Sarge" he said acceptingly. I tapped him with my left crutch. "Come on, well go see what the mess hall has for coffee here" I said and we both walked back into the field hospital.

* * *

Third person, field hospital:

Major Tung followed Colonel Ross as he argued with a doctor. "Goddess dammit I need to talk to that stallion" Ross argued but the doctor shook his head. "He is in a critical state right now and you can't just go demanding things from him" the doctor argued back.

"You don't understand. Ponies will die unless we get the information we need from him" Ross yelled. "And if you try to get the information from him he could die" the doctor said in a stern voice. Ross scoffed then turned and left while the doctor went his own way.

Tung stayed in the hall and waited for both men to leave around the corners then walked to Shining Armor's recovery room. The MPs at the door gave him a salute and he returned it. He opened the door then locked it behind him as he entered Shining's recovery room. Shining lay in the medical bed resting peacefully. Tung pulled out a line of small rope and walked over to his side.

He unplugged the monitor so that the flat line wouldn't alarm the nurses or doctors. "Captain. We cannot allow you to reveal our base location. You are a strong stallion but our will is stronger. Now be at peace" Tung said and wrapped the thin rope around Shining's throat and began to strangle him to death.

* * *

Third person, field hospital:

Sergeant Major Drew and First Lieutenant Daffodil sat at a mess hall table and sipped coffee.

Behind them approached a finely dressed light pink mare. "Excuse me? Could you help me? I'm looking for some-pony special" said the beautiful voice of the mare. Daffodil looked to Drew with a raised eyebrow and immediately spun around but both their jaws dropped as they realized who it was.

"PRINCESS CADENCE!" they both exclaimed. "Well yes. I'm here to see my husband. News reached me of his condition and I wish to see him" she informed them. "Sorry ma'am. No-pony is allowed to see Captain until he" Daffodil began but Drew interrupted him. "Aw come on now LT. This is her husband we're talking about. I think this fine young mare here has the right to see her husband" Drew said and she blushed.

Daffodil thought about it for a moment then nodded. "Alright fine. But it was your idea Sarge" he said. Drew looked over to Cadence and winked. "I'm a real go getter huh? Oh but I really don't think you should be here if you're this pregnant" he said and she shook her hoof. "Don't worry, I'm not due for another two weeks" she replied as they began to walk towards Shining Armor's recovery room.

Elsewhere in the hospital trotted Posey with Shining's rations for the day, mostly water and applesauce. She walked up to the door and tried to open it but it was locked. 'Figures' she thought to herself as she brought out her set of keys and unlocked the door.

She didn't look around and immediately closed the door behind her as she entered the room. She saw Tung looming over Shining's body. "HEY, what are you doing in here? You can't be" Posey began but Tung swung around and back hoofed her.

"Shut up bitch" Tung hissed then turned back to finish off Shining. "Some-pony help!" Posey screamed and immediately the recovery room door swung open and one of the MPs stationed at the door rushed in. He had come unprepared and hadn't drawn his pistol.

Tung quickly drew his own M1911 and fired a .45 caliber round right through the pony's chest. The MP screamed as he fell back. Tung quickly rushed over and grabbed Posey by her long flowing hair and dragged her back into the room as she tried to escape.

Ponies ran in the hallways and Colonel Ross along with another MP raced down the hallways towards the recovery room.

Tung backed into a deeper part of the recovery room with Posey held hostage. Two MPs grabbed Shining's body and heaved him away to another emergency room. An MP stood guard to make sure Tung didn't escape.

"Get back… get back or I kill her" Tung threatened in a deep zebra accent. Colonel Ross entered the room and stood by the MP. "Sir he's got a hostage" the MP reported. "Who is the culprit?" Colonel Ross asked. "It's Major Tung sir" he replied.

Ross' face went pale and he moved the MP aside and edged closer to the corner of the wall. "Tung? Tung? But you're on our side" Ross replied, shocked at his colleague's sudden change of sides.

"Tung… I know you hate ponies… but you hate communists more" Ross told his friend. Tung laughed "You're a trusting man Colonel, but not a very smart one. If you had spent more time with your colleague than you would've seen through my disguise" Tung laughed.

"Come on Tung… we've been together on the force for what? Fifteen years?" Ross asked and Tung laughed again. "Even when the picture is put right in front of your face you still can't see it" Tung laughed again. "What picture? Tung what the hell are you talking about?" Ross asked as he quickly glanced around the corner.

"Fine Colonel. This form is useless to me anyway" Tung laughed. Suddenly there was a bright flash of green energy and Ross' eyes widened as he gazed upon the one and only, Queen Chrysalis.

"So… guess that means that zebras and changelings are in cahoots" Ross replied as he holstered his gun. "I'm gonna enter, don't harm the mare" Ross said as he valiantly stepped forward. "Stay back Colonel" Chrysalis hissed but Ross didn't heed her warning. As soon as he entered the room she pointed the .45 pistol at him and shot a round through his stomach.

He fell to the ground, groping in pain. Chrysalis stepped out of the recovery room and into the hallway where three MPs crouched with pistols drawn. "Get back. Get back or I'll shoot her" Chrysalis threatened as she pointed the M1911's barrel at Posey's head.

Two of the MPs rushed away but the third stood in a final stand to try and stop the changeling queen. "I said get back" Chrysalis screamed but the MP still crouched in his exact spot and refused to move.

Chrysalis quickly snapped her aim to the pony and shot him in the head. His body fell back and his helmet rolled away down the hallway.

Drew, Daffodil and Cadence had just entered a hallway near the shooting and Drew stopped a fleeing MP. "What the fuck is going on?" he asked. "The changeling queen is here. She's got a hostage" the MP informed him. "Hey listen, I'm a shadow guard. Get me to the armoury" Drew told the MP and he nodded then quickly led the trio to the back armoury of the field hospital.

Back in the hallway Chrysalis struggled to pull Posey along. "Where is Shining Armor?" Chrysalis demanded. "I don't know" Posey replied. "You are a nurse! You'll know, NOW WHERE IS HE!" Chrysalis screamed. "I told you I don't know" Posey screamed back.

In the armoury was a rack of guns but a chain link went through all the trigger guards. "Fuck. Keys" Drew ordered and the MP shrugged. "I wasn't issued keys" The MP replied. Drew rolled his eyes in frustration then looked over to an emergency fire axe and grabbed it. He used the pickaxe side of the axe to pry off the bolt pad attaching the chain to the cabinet. The chain busted free and Drew pulled the chain through the trigger guards of all the weapons.

He grabbed: two M1911s along with a magazine for each, his Smith and Wesson 500 magnum and an M1897 12 gauge with trench modifications. He quickly slide six rounds into shotgun and put some extra shells in his hospital gown pocket. He looked to Daffodil who loaded a Browning 9mm high power pistol.

The MP had diddied off but Drew couldn't blame him, things were about to heat up. He nodded to Daffodil and the two began to rush back to where Chrysalis was walking down the hallways with Posey as her hostage. Cadence was following them and Drew stopped then turned to her.

"Listen ma'am, I have the greatest respect for you and your husband. But I don't want you coming with us. You could get hurt and Shining would never forgive me" Drew told her but she shook her head. "I'd be safer with you. Where else would I go? Most of the rooms have been locked" Cadence replied and Drew swore as he realized that she was right.

"Alright… just stay close to me and do exactly as I say" Drew ordered and she nodded then the trio rushed down the hallways towards Chrysalis.

"Where is Captain Shining Armor? Where is he?" Chrysalis demanded but Posey was defiant to tell her. "I don't know" she replied. "Bullshit, you lie!" Chrysalis screamed. In her frustration Chrysalis didn't see Drew slide behind the cover of a large supply crate behind her.

"I swear I don't know" Posey said through tears, Chrysalis had been pulling really hard on her mane. Cadence began to dash from the safety of the walls to the supply crate. "No-no don't" Drew began but Chrysalis heard Drew and spun. She snarled as she saw Cadence, the one who had ensured he defeat at Canterlot. And she was pregnant, with Shining Armor's child no doubt.

She quickly directed her aim to Cadence and shot her directly in the stomach. Drew's eyes went wide and time seemed to travel in slow motion as Drew watched Cadence fall to the ground.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO"

* * *

Authors Note: Try Not To Cry


End file.
